Three Words: I Love You
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: A hike in the woods has Momo with a new white-haired responsibility and a whole new set of complications involving the heart. How will our little Tarzan handle the city life? HitsuHina ! Please R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**New new story LoveBugs! This is like Tarzan, just he ain't swinging from branch to branch like some monkey-wanna-be! Please review!**_

Summary- Momo is traveling around the Hurtgen Forest with a group of friends. She wanders off and meets a strange, un-educated white-haired man that will catch her eyes, and heart. She takes him back to the city and teaches him the "human ways" of things. However, that ain't the only thing he'll learn.

I do not own Bleach!

* * *

The fresh air of the wilderness was pure and rich. It was nothing like the busy, polluted city of Seireitei. Seireitei just consisted of buildings, business employments, five-star restaurants and movie theaters, and skyscrapers. The Hurtgen Forest was different. It was almost like if it was a new world.

Momo, for the first time, was finally out of the city. She always wanted to escape the busy streets, and just see nature herself. Her friends Nanao, Renji, and Kira decided to join her since they felt the same way. The Hurtgen Forest was located in Germany, and it wasn't a big forest. Momo appreciated the full-grown trees, gleaming sun, and nature overall. However, she didn't enjoy the flying flies and bees.

Momo and her three trustworthy friends walked for miles already. Today was their last Hurtgen-adventure day; and they wanted this day to be spectacular. Trips to forests like this didn't come every year. With their bags full of food, water, flashlights, extra clothing, and other necessities, the group of four journeyed to almost ever inch of the forest.

Kira and Momo made sure that they took enough pictures for their friends to see, while Nanao wrote about how beautiful nature was in her journal. Renji, with his binoculars, searched for passing birds and animals. It was around six in the evening, and they knew that they needed to set their tents in a comfortable area.

"Should we search for a spot to stop now, or we should continue exploring for another half an hour?" Renji asked.

"I think we should look for a place to rest already." Kira stated, "The day is going by fast and next thing we know, it's already dark. It's not safe lurking around in the dark."

"Good point," Added Nanao, fixing her glasses, "Why don't we stop here? This looks like a nice place to set up tent."

The others nodded and began to set up the tents. Nanao and Momo set their dark blue tent while Renji and Kira set up their black one. The tents only took short minutes to set up since they have finally learned how to set them up. The four of them then placed a thick but restful blanket over the floor of the tent, and then placed their comfortable sleeping bags inside.

After that, Renji and Kira walked around the area and gathered a bucket full of wood while Nanao and Momo began to prepare the dinner. Time was going fast, and the temperature was decreasing rapidly. Renji and Kira placed the logs in a circular pile and started the fire as Nanao and Momo placed a rail-like object above the fire and began to cook some meat.

They had a large container of cooked fried rice, and the only thing they needed to cook was the meat. It took about an hour to cook it since the sauce was already applied to the meat. As the sky darkened a bit more, the group of groups began to eat. Momo was already disappointed that they were leaving. She was truly going to miss the forest.

"I think I'm going to walk around." She told her friends, standing up.

Nanao, Kira, and Renji looked at confusingly.

"Momo, you walked enough already. Plus, it's getting darker and you can get lost." Renji told her.

"Yes, I know; but I'll be back in half an hour! I just want to walk around alone and think about some _personal _issues. I won't wander off too far away! It'll only be a few yards, that's all." She explained, putting on her light black sweater.

Her friends still looked concerned at her, but they quickly dropped it. Momo was twenty, an adult already, and she could take care of herself. They all wanted her to be safe, but since she said that she'll only be gone for half an hour, they trusted her words.

"Fine, but if you're not here in half an hour, we're going to search for you." Renji told her.

Smilingly, the brunette smiled at them and began to walk away. The air got colder, but she paid no heed to that. She wasn't afraid of the dark. The darkness actually helped her think things whether they were good or bad. She loved how it was dark and her mind would be the only one that would see the cases without light interfering.

Ever since she was only four years old, she would turn off the lights in her room, sit on her bed, and think. To her, it was a great method to release the thoughts out of the head and think about them carefully.

Momo knew that twenty minutes have already passed, and she knew that she should get back. However, she just wanted to stay and live inside the forest. She knew her friends would be worried sick if she didn't return in ten minutes; but right now, she just wanted to explore more. Momo walked over a land filled with rocks as she heard the crickets singing already.

For the first time, Momo saw the bright stars. Due to the city's high power, no star was visible in the night, and it saddened her. Now, she could see more than a million stars gleaming down at her. She knew that people in the city were missing this great experience.

Momo heard water and she knew that she was near a river. She walked a few more feet, the stars' lights helping her see. Her loose brown hair cascaded around her shoulders as she continued to walk. Her body shivered at the cold wind that flew by her. The anxious woman halted once she saw that the ground stopped and below it was a river. A smile appeared on her cherry red lips as she could only see something moving, though she knew that it was water.

Right beside her was a wooden bridge. Curiously, she walked over the bridge and stared down. She could see a small house just beside the river. Her eyebrows furrowed confusingly as she continued to stare at the peculiar house. Who could possibly live there? She _knew _that she had to get back to her friends, but she really wanted to check the house out. Sighing disappointingly, Momo turned to the opening of the bridge but suddenly, the wood underneath her feet broke and she fell down.

A loud, terrified scream escaped her mouth as she tightly grabbed onto the ropes of the bridge. Her chest rose and fell back down each second as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and noticed that the bridge was breaking in half. This was not good. Panic swam over her body as a loud snap was heard and Momo was swayed over to one side of the large trench.

Screaming on top of her longs while she still held onto the rope, Momo's body fell into the cold waters of the river. She didn't have a chance to catch her breath. Her eyes opened as the dirty water flowed inside her mouth. She tried to swim up, but her lack of oxygen was making that plan fail. Her eyes were soon closing as she was beginning to lose consciousness. However, before she went into a deep sleep, she felt a pair of hands grab hers and pull her up.

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't have let her wander off!" Renji stated; stomping around the path she went through.

"This is bad." Nanao whispered, brushing her hair with her hands nervously.

The three had been searching for Momo over the past fifteen minutes and all three of them were positive that they heard her scream. They didn't want the worst to happen to their younger friend, and they hope that she's alright. Renji and Kira had a shotgun just in case any wild animal decided to stop by.

"Renji, what are we going to do if we don't find her by one in the morning? It's hazardous for us as well to be walking around."

"I know, but we can't just go to sleep without knowing where the hell Momo is! We're just going to keep on searching for her; and if we haven't found her by four in the morning, we'll pack our stuff and notify police."

* * *

Momo roused around the hard ground as she felt heat fall on her body. Her big brown eyes fluttered half way, though everything was blurred. Slowly, she raised her hands to her face and rubbed her tired eyes. Putting her hands back down, she saw logs being burned and someone shifting around the small area they were in. Groaning lowly, she sat up and saw a thick old blanket over her body.

The woman looked up again and saw a short, approximately five-foot-four, man with spiky hair doing something with his back towards her. A wave of nervousness swept over her body as she began to though who was the stranger that probably saved her life. Did he save her to rape her? Was it to hold her hostage and ask for a million dollars in order to set her free? Clearing her throat, Momo watched the odd man as he continued to work.

"Um…e-excuse me..." she whispered.

The person halted and slowly turned his head to her. Momo gulped as she finally got the chance to see his face. Her brows flew up as she saw his sparkling green-blue eyes. He turned around and slowly walked over to her. Momo continued to stare at him as he knelt in front of her. Her face warmed up as she saw how handsome he was. He wore a dirty ripped white T-shirt with black ripped slacks and no shoes.

Momo was about to ask him who he was, but she was cut off when he placed his fingers on her lips. Her eyes widened as she was beginning to get scared of what he might do to her. His short slender fingers shifted from her lips to her cheek. The woman's face reddened as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked.

The young man in front of her did not answer as he grabbed a wet piece of cloth and gently began to pat it against the cheek he was stroking. Momo suddenly hissed as she felt a bruise she didn't notice before sting. The quiet man halted and placed the cloth beside her. Carefully, Momo touched her cheek and felt a long thick cut going diagonally.

Momo looked back at the man and saw him sitting silently across from her. She tilted her head and continued to stare at him. She saw his eyes open and stare back at her. Momo flinched at how _mysteriously handsome _he looks.

"Who….Who are you?"

The man tilted his head, furrowing his white brows, confusingly. Momo swallowed and slowly crawled over to him. She stared at his face for a few seconds and then placed her small hand on his head. The man quickly flinched, and tightly grabbed her hand and pushed it off him. Momo winced as she rubbed her hand.

"Do you have any manners? And why didn't you answer me when I asked you what your name was?"

The man tilted his head and quickly placed his hand over her mouth. Momo's eyes widened, as she wasn't expecting his sudden action. The man leaned forward and opened his mouth.

"T-Toushiro Hitsugaya…" he finally spoke, looking at her nervously.

Momo removed his hand from her mouth and gazed at him incredibly.

"So, you do speak?" she said questioningly.

The man took a deep breath before replying. "A…little…"

* * *

OK, so Toushiro isn't totally stupid. (Haha, totally stupid!). Please leave me some comments, tips, etc... I will hunt anyone down that decides to Fav. or Alert without reviewing. Seriously, can't an author get some GODDAMN REVIEWS!? HOW AM I GONNA KNOW IF THIS STORY IS GOOD ENOUGH TO CONTINUE!?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Um, this is like George of the Jungle/Tarzan story; but different, not exactly alike! Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 and please review!**

**Note: Some passport things might be wrong. I don't know how you get a passport from Germany, so let's go through the process of my wacky imagination and continue reading... XD**

* * *

"….And you don't know where she is?" asked the police officer.

Grunting, Renji punched the desk and stared at him with his eyes widened.

"Yes, _officer_! We don't know where she is! She's probably around the forest!"

"I see…," the slow and first-time officer said.

Renji, Kira, and Nanao wanted to choke the first-time officer for being unintelligent about his job, and for being immensely slow at things! It's been seven hours since they stopped searching for Momo and contacted the police. They thought that the police officers were going to help them search for their friend. However, what they got was an overweight officer that was too slow at _everything _and had no idea what he was doing!

The three adults were more worried now than ever. Is Momo all right? Did some animal attack her and eat her alive? Nanao almost sobbed as she thought of such things! Everything was packed in the hotel, and the only thing they needed was to find their precious friend. They didn't contact their other friends yet, not wanting them to fly over here as soon as possible and causing a big fuss at the station.

"What are we going to do now, Renji?" asked Nanao, "These officers aren't helping us at all."

"We'll keep on searching for her! We can't give up- "

"Renji, Nanao, Kira!"

All three of them turned around once they heard the familiar voice. Momo smiled at them as she stood at the front door of the police station. Her hair was slightly messy and she had a long scratch on her cheek. Nanao quickly ran to her friend and embraced her tightly, lifting her a few centimeters off the floor. Kira and Renji ran over to them and joined the big hug.

"Momo, where have you been? You had us worried to death about you! Next time, you're _not _going to wander off like that!"

"I'm sorry I did guys. I promise that I won't do it again; though I met someone that helped me get back here!"

"Who?" her friends asked.

Momo turned her head and quickly frowned as she noticed that he wasn't there. Inwardly cursing, she ran out of the small police station, but quickly came back with a white-haired man behind. Kira and the others stared at him confusingly.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Toushiro Hitsugaya. He's the man that saved me when I fell from the bridge and landed in the river!"

Momo's friends looked at the strange man and smiled at him.

"Thanks for helping Momo." Renji told him, extending his hand out and expecting the other man to do the same thing and shake his hand.

However, the white haired man, known as Toushiro, just stared at his hand confusingly. Renji tilted his head awkwardly and pulled his hand back. Momo giggled sheepishly and patted Renji's shoulder. She tiptoed and whispered something into his ear.

"Um, he's a bit different, Renji. You see, he pretty much _lives _in the wilderness. He's not from the city, or even from a human-populated area, so he doesn't know these type of greetings. Also, he speaks a little. I think he was raised in the forest."

Renji looked at her oddly, and then back at the _Toushiro _standing a few feet away from him.

"So, you mean to tell me that he's like a _Tarzan_?"

Momo bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Pretty much. I'm also bringing him over to Seireitei-"

"What!? Momo are you out of your mind! You barely even know this guy!" stated Kira.

"I know, but we spoke a little and I told him some stories of the city while we were walking over here! He told me a little about his past, but I think he's uncomfortable telling me."

"How old is he anyway?" asked Nanao.

Momo tapped her chin lightly with her index finger thoughtfully. "He told me that he lost track of his age since he lived by himself for more than ten years. He said that he started living by himself when he was around nine or ten. So, he's probably nineteen or twenty."

"I still can't believe that you want to bring him to Seireitei?" Nanao said.

"He's really poor and lives all by himself with barely any food! He saved my life and I hate seeing him like this!"

Renji sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Momo, please think about this over again. You're bringing a _stranger _into your house!"

"A stranger that saved my life, that if it wasn't for him, I would've been dead by now! He's really nice, and I'm determined on helping him!"

"Alright then," Renji said, "It's your decision. However, you _know _that in order for you to bring him to Seireitei, you must get him a passport and other documents."

"I know, and I'll start doing that today! My cousin told me before that in this country, passports are done in less than twelve hours. I just need to head to the embassy and get him one!"

"But where's this embassy thing for passports?"

"Right here in the police station! I was going to get his passport first and then look for you people, but since I saw you first, I decided to tell you guys first! Now, I have to get his passport..." Momo said, and then turned her attention to the silent man behind her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a room. Renji, Kira, and Nanao followed her to a room that said "**_We Do Passports_**". Momo wasn't completely sure why she wanted to help Toushiro, but she had to do something as a thank you for him saving her life. She was astound to hear that he spent his whole childhood by himself, and just interact with animals.

However, she first asked him if he wanted to have a better life with a better shelter and more food. Since he barely understood what she said, she had to draw and speak with her hands so he could understand; he did. He had nodded at her request and along the way, she told him many things about the city.

"How am I help you?" asked a short red-haired woman with dark brown eyes.

"He needs a passport as soon as possible for Seireitei!"

"There's going to be an extra fee if you want the passport earlier."

"Alright; but can you have the passport by tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning at ten his passport will be finished." The man replied as he began to prepare his camera and the laptop that the camera was connected to.

In the meantime, Momo looked at Toushiro thoroughly while he stared back at her confusingly. The young woman didn't want his picture to come out bad. He had no extra clothes, and even if the picture was from his chest and up, his plain white T-shirt was dirty and had holes around. Luckily, for her, Kira and he weren't that different at all.

"Kira, take off your shirt for a while and let Toushiro borrow it, please?"

The blond-haired man raised an eyebrow confusingly, but sighed and took it off. He was used to Momo's pleases; and because of her pleases, his _good _luck always turned up side down. Five years ago, during gym, she pleaded him to let her borrow his sneakers since she had forgotten hers and they were both the same size. He let her borrow it, however, she had forgotten to give it to him back and while she was walking home, she had stepped on dog poop; and _that _was when she gave them back to him.

" Here, put this on." Momo told Toushiro, giving him Kira's navy blue T-shirt.

"OK the camera is ready." The man said impatiently.

Momo grabbed Toushiro's arm and led him towards a chair a yard away from the camera. She instructed him to sit down, and when he was, she began to fix his hair. The man sitting down was startled at her light touches, though he did not show it.

"Just look at the camera and try not to blink." Momo told him and jogged to the side.

Slightly confused, he looked at the camera and inwardly flinched as the camera's flash was produced. Momo looked at the photographer's laptop, gazing at the picture, and smiled.

"That's perfect!" she said.

Then, she walked back to Toushiro and told him that it was over. He took off the shirt and handed it back to the nervous Kira as women kept on staring at his scrawny chest. After that, he put on his regular white T-shirt and followed Momo as she spoke with the photographer. Momo paid the man and then was given an application. The photographer lent her a pen and she began filling out the basics about him.

"So you're around twenty?" she asked him.

"Most….likely." he replied, thinking of the words Momo had taught him for the past five hours.

As she continued filling out the papers, the man stared at the words and memories suddenly came running into his mind. It's been _years _since he has written anything, and just staring at her writing gave him the urge to write again. However, he had forgotten how to write such symbols and what most of their meanings were.

Momo finished filling out the application and gave it to the man. They spoke for another few minutes and then she turned her attention to Toushiro. Smilingly, she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Your passport will be available tomorrow morning! Now, I'm going to take you to the hotel where I'm staying so we can know each other a bit more!" she told him cheerfully.

The man just nodded and was suddenly dragged out of the room. Kira, Renji, and Nanao just looked at each other with an eyebrow raised.

"You think she found her perfect match?" asked Kira.

"Seems like it," sighed Nanao.

* * *

Later that day, Kira was nice enough to lend Toushiro but a pair of jeans and two T-shirts. Momo had made Toushiro some pasta, which he found incredibly delicious, and a large cup of orange juice, which he found very tasty. Also, taught him the use of a stove and a microwave; and as she explained to him these things, more of his lost memory came back.

She asked him if he was remembering some things of his long human past, and he had nodded in an answer. Momo was glad that she was helping him out, and she was eager to bring him to Seireitei and meet all of her friends. One of her friends was a college teacher, and she had called her and asked her if she could teach Toushiro some of the 21st century math, events, and writing skills. Fortunately, her friend agreed and was excited to have an extra student.

"I will sleep here." Toushiro told her, pointing at the couch.

"Are you sure? You can have the bed; I can sleep on the couch." She told him, sitting down on the mahogany colored couch.

Toushiro shook his head and grabbed her arm, softly but quickly standing her up. Momo's eyes widened at the sudden action.

"I will sleep on the couch." He told her, almost demandingly.

Momo gazed at him for another two seconds and nodded, soon returning to her room and thinking of the many things she'll teach him the next few days.

* * *

_**Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter, even if it was confusing. (Even I confuse myself..). Anyway, this immigrant-passport stuff is really complicated, and to make it less complicated (getting a passport takes MONTHS depending on who you are!), I decided to change the things around. Don't tell me that I'm wrong, cause I KNOW that I'm wrong; and besides...it's FANFICTION WHERE ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE! **_

**_I sound retarded..._**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Once again my amazing people, thanks for leaving me comments on the previous chapter; and now, shall we continue!**

* * *

Three hours has passed since Toushiro received his passport. Momo was eager to bring him to Seireitei and show him around. She was still shocked that he didn't know what many things of the 21st century were, but this made her eager to become his _teacher_. She had already packed her things, and while she was packing, Toushiro was staring at his passport. Momo explained to him the functions of a passport, and how approximately every ten years, he'll have to renew it.

Nanao, Renji, and Kira were all meeting her and Toushiro at the airport. The hotel's receptionist called a cab for them as Toushiro helped Momo with the bags. Kira had lent some spare clothes to Toushiro until Momo took him to the mall when they arrived to Seireitei. The white-haired man stayed silent while they waited for the cab. Impatiently, Momo swung her body back and forth childishly. She glanced at Toushiro from the corner of her eyes as he continued to stare at the passing cars.

"The cab's here!" she chanted cheerfully as a green colored sedan halted in front of them.

The driver stepped out of his vehicle and opened the trunk. Momo bent down and grabbed the heavy case, but before picking it up, Toushiro grabbed it and brought it over to the trunk. Blushing, Momo stared at him gracefully and helped him. After loading the car with the bags, both of them got in and headed towards the airport.

Momo stretched in her seat as she turned her head and glanced at him. He had his elbow resting beside the window as he stared closely outside. She wanted to know what was going on inside his head, and if he was recalling some things from his past.

Toushiro's eyes narrowed as he examined the houses and buildings they passed, and at the people, he saw using an odd device Momo called yesterday a _phone_. He knew that he missed out a lot while he was living in the forest with the animals. However, his mind was yet unclear on _how _he got there. His turquoise eyes narrowed as he saw the bright green, yellow, and red lights that indicated the vehicle he was in to stop, slow down, or go. As he saw these changes, and how they can affect things and people, (for example, when the red light was for them, the opposite traffic light turned green and the people began walking across the street) he began mesmerizing them for the future.

He also took notes of the vehicle he was in: and how different it was from the other ones. Some were bigger, others were smaller; and some he even admitted were _cool_.

"We're here!" Momo said, opening the door and skipping out.

Toushiro blinked and got out after her. He looked at the sight in front of him and was shocked to see such a big building with maybe thousands of people walking around. Hearing Momo groan at the weight of the cases, he turned around and carried two of them out of the vehicle. Momo sighed with relief and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Toushiro! Stay here while I get a cart so we can put them on it! It'll be easier to for us.

Comprehending most of what she said, Toushiro nodded and stayed with the bags as she sneaked behind a man and grabbed a large cart. He raised a slender eyebrow, witnessing her bite her bottom lip, and quickly slide over to him with it. Momo smiled in triumph as she, once again, managed to steal a cart without being caught.

Toushiro, knowing that if Momo tried to put the bags on the cart they would be there forever, grabbed the bags and placed them on top of the object. Momo thanked him again and dragged the cart over to one of the airport ambassadors. As they waited in line, Momo took out her purse and pulled out her and Toushiro's tickets. She knew that once she had to get home, she had to withdraw some money from her bank account – or just steal some from Renji's wallet.

The line moved slowly, much to Momo's annoyance. She glanced at Toushiro to see what he was doing and saw him staring at a nearby hat shop. There were different type of hats with different designs and colors as well. Momo raised a brow and stepped closer to him.

"Do you want one of those?"

Toushiro turned his head and stared down at her. "No, I was just looking."

Momo smiled and turned her attention back at the slow moving line.

* * *

_Fifty Minutes Later_

Momo sighed gladly as she and Toushiro were now sitting in the waiting room with Nanao, Renji, and Kira. Their bags were already being taken to the Seireitei Airlanes plane. Momo spoke with her friends as Toushiro stared at the vehicle behind the huge glass wall. He was amazed at how these things flew like if they were humongous birds with stable wings. He wanted to know how it would feel like to fly inside one of those things, forgetting about the dangers of it.

"Airline 354 is ready," Was quickly announced, and everyone stood up.

Toushiro glanced at Momo as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I don't want you getting lost!" she told him smilingly as they made their way towards a large pair of doors.

Toushiro witnessed Momo show two thin papers to the woman standing by the doors with four police officers, and then drag him inside a wide hallway. He looked around confusingly and saw what seemed to be an opened door and in the other side was another person smiling at them.

"Hello, welcome to Airline 354. We hope you have a wonderful trip." Said the woman.

Momo smiled at her, still holding his hand, and made her way towards the seats. He looked around bewilderingly and saw Momo sit down by the small window. She let go of his hand and smiled up at him.

"This is your seat." She told him.

Toushiro nodded once and sat down beside her. He looked around and saw more people entering and placing small cases inside the cockpits above.

"This is a vehicle called an airplane." Momo informed him, grabbing his attention. "It's used for traveling to places that are too far away. In my opinion, it's one of the best things ever invented. I'm not into traveling by water." She told him, giggling at the end of her sentence.

Toushiro smiled at her and then heard someone on the loudspeaker say, "Hello, welcome to Airline 354. We hope you have a great journey and please put your seatbelts on. We will be departing in exactly five minutes."

"Here, this is your seatbelt." Momo told him, grabbing the two straps and snapping them together. "It's for safety." She told him, and then put hers on.

Everyone was seated now, and minutes later, the plan slowly began to move. Toushiro looked at the window and saw a few people outside directing the plane one way. The plane made a slight turn, and was now facing a long road. The vehicle began to vibrate a bit, and soon, it began moving. Some people aboard began clapping and cheering as the plane went faster and faster. Toushiro flinched as he felt his body being raised up. Momo turned her head and smiled at him.

"We just lifted." She told him, and then grabbed something from her pockets and gave it to him. "Here, chew this, don't swallow it. It's gum and it'll help your ears."

Toushiro grabbed the piece of gum and placed it inside his mouth. He began chewing it as flat screens suddenly began descending from the top.

"Those are televisions, and they play great movies. Use the headphones so you can listen to what they're saying."

"What?" he said confusingly.

Momo bit her lip and took out two pair of listening devices. She connected both of them to the armchair and then handed one of them to him. Toushiro took it and looked at it confusingly. Instructionally, Momo put hers on and Toushiro did as well. Suddenly, he heard the voices from the movie going through his ears as it matched the movements in the screen. Momo giggled as she noticed his face expression. Tiredly, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he turned his head and looked down at her, a smile soon appearing on his face.

* * *

_Six Hours Later_

Momo was dead tired. Her feet ached, as did as her head, her eyes were half opened and her stomach was empty. However, she was glad that she was finally home! Momo lived by herself in a two-bedroom apartment. Before, she and her friend used to share the apartment, but now that her friend is married and living in a house with her husband, Momo is all alone. On Fridays and Saturdays, some of her friends would have a sleep over with her so she wouldn't feel lonely everyday. Nevertheless, now that Toushiro was going to live with her, she knew that she wasn't going to feel lonely.

"This is my apartment!" she introduced it to him. "It has two bedrooms, so you and I are going to have our own rooms! The kitchen is right there, the living room is just a few steps after; and those two doors right there are the bedrooms! The right one is mine, and the left one is going to be yours."

Toushiro nodded understandingly. Deciding to unpack tomorrow, Momo sauntered over to her kitchen and took out a gallon of apple juice. Then, she took out two glass cups and poured the gold-yellow liquid inside.

"Here, this one is yours." She told him.

Toushiro walked over to her and grabbed the cup. Unhesitant, he drank the juice and quickly began to enjoy its sweet taste. Momo finished drinking hers first and then skipped over to the left bedroom door. Finished, Toushiro followed her. Momo flicked the lights on of the unused bedroom and began taking off the mess from the full-sized bed. Toushiro watched her as she cleaned the bed and turned on the air conditioner.

"This is an air conditioner, and it's a device used to cool a room. It's only used during summers, and sometimes springs."

Toushiro nodded as she continued to speak. "And this is the bed you're going to sleep in! It wasn't used a lot, and it's very cozy. I usually go to bed at ten since I have to get up at seven in the morning for work. You can shower now, sorry there's only one bathroom and it's right next to the kitchen. I have extra towels."

Toushiro nodded again, still understanding half of what she is saying. While Momo ran to get an extra towel from her room, he began taking off his clothes. The room was plain white, and it had a closet and a chest of drawers on one side. The windows weren't wide, but they were long and he could see the city's light reflecting through the thin white curtains.

"OK, here's the tow-whoa!" Momo halted as her eyes widened and her face flushed red.

Toushiro looked at her confusingly. "What?"

Momo blinked as she continued to stare at his nude form. She giggled inwardly like a little girl, but tried to keep calm in the outside.

"H-Here's the towel." She told him, handing it to him.

Toushiro grabbed it and walked over to the bathroom. Once he was gone, Momo fell on the bed and blushed even more.

_Even his body is gorgeous!_

* * *

**Aw, I wanna look at a nude Shiro-chan! I have the biggest crush on Toushiro, and on Yoruichi too! I was watching Diamond Dust Rebellion like 2 weeks ago and YORUICHI IS JUST PLAIN SEXY! Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Thanks to my beautiful people that commented me last chapter! Hm, what else? Um, I guess I have nothing else to state! Enjoy and please leave a comment on your thoughts of the chapter!**

* * *

Momo grabbed her purse and patiently waited for Toushiro in front of the door. She had recently arrived from work, and while she was dealing with her cranky boss and her uncomfortable chair, she was thinking of which mall to shop in for Toushiro's clothes. She told one of her closest friends, Ichigo Kurosaki, to _babysit _him and teach him a few more things of the twenty-first century while she was gone.

And he did….

Nevertheless, much to Momo's annoyance, her orange haired friend taught Toushiro some things that she didn't want him to learn, yet, such as _women in skimpy bikinis. _The woman was shocked, not to mention angry, when she oversaw Ichigo showing pictures of semi naked women to him! She doesn't want Toushiro ending up like one of those perverted bastards whom walk around the streets.

Toushiro came out of his small room wearing the clothes Ichigo had given him. He gave Momo an apologetic look for coming out late, but Momo didn't mind and smiled reassuringly at him. She opened the door for him, but was surprised when he grabbed her hand and gently pushed her out of the apartment. Then, he closed the door for her after locking it and stepping out. The chocolate haired woman grinned at his polite behavior.

As both adults exited the building, Momo wrapped her arm around his and walked through the busy streets of Seireitei.

"That's my favorite food shopping center." Momo told him, pointing at a large supermarket called Supermarket Supreme.

Toushiro glanced at it and saw pictures of food that he has never seen before.

"I go food shopping every Sunday morning, so you'll see the inside of it in a few days."

He gave a nod as they continued walking on the wide streets. Momo looked at the small businesses around and saw decorations for the fall season. Time was going fast, and soon it would be her favorite holiday, Christmas. Momo loved Christmas full-heartedly. She enjoyed baking holiday cookies and holding a small gathering with her friends.

"We're here!" she chanted, dragging him to a large store called _Ayame._

As they both entered, Toushiro looked at the colossal clothing store and saw women's clothing on one side and male clothes on the other. Arm still wrapped around his, Momo slid over to the male side and her eyes fell on the shirts first.

"Look, these are nice!" she said, taking out a red shirt with black horizontal lines, and another one but with a brown snake swirling around the front.

Toushiro glanced at both shirts, but then made his decision and picked the one with the swirling snake. Momo smiled and walked around the area as he slowly followed and held on to the pile of clothes she gave him. Momo has never shopped like this before. She would shop, but her friends would always be the loud ones running around and getting in trouble with the sales associates.

After picking out about ten or eleven shirts, as well as collar shirts, Momo ran over to the shoe area. Toushiro needed at least one pair of shoes! Ichigo's shoes were too big for him, but Kira's shoes were too small for him. She looked at the floor and saw colored imprints of feet and a ruler next to it.

"Take off one of your shoes and place your foot on top of this picture you see so we can see what size you are." She instructed him. **(1)**

Toushiro did as she told him to and removed one of the sneakers that Ichigo let him burrow. Then, he placed his foot on the picture on the floor and Momo bent down to measure the length.

"You're about a size 9 ½, almost 10. Let's get you a size 10 and we'll see if it fits!"

Toushiro nodded as he sat down on the chair and Momo grabbed a pair of black and blue Nike sneakers.

"Here, try these on."

Toushiro looked at the sneakers and grabbed them. Quickly, his mind told him once again the difference between his left and right, and he immediately put on one of the sneakers. Thoughtfully, Momo tilted her head and tapped her chin.

"Is it too tight?" she asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Good!" she clapped once. "Now, pick another pair so you can at least two!"

Toushiro nodded and carefully searched for another pair. All of them were nice, but his gorgeous eyes quickly landed on a white-red pair. He then looked for his size, and once finding it, he rapidly pulled the box out and let Momo glanced at it.

"Perfect! Now that you have shoes and shirts, let's get you some pants and boxers!" she said loudly, not noticing that the shoppers around them were staring at her oddly.

Toushiro put on his shoe back, and as soon as he was finished, Momo grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the pants section. She had a hint of his size for trousers since Kira's pants were an inch big, by both waist and height. He was about a 32 by waist and a 30 by height. Momo searched through the neatly pile of jeans as Toushiro stood behind her, surprised to see how fast she can move with so many clothes on her arm.

"Here, these are nice, and your size!" she told him, taking three jeans out. "Go inside the changing room right there and try them on. I'll be waiting for you out here."

Nodding, he grabbed the jeans and walked over to the changing room. He got inside the small room and Momo closed the door so no one else can see him naked, especially since he hasn't yet learned how to close a door when changing yet.

"Momo, is that you?"

The brunette turned around and shrieked as she saw Inoue Orihime, store manager and one of her best friends since fifth grade, standing behind her.

"I haven't seen you in a month! I received your text message about _him _and I'm dying to see him! Where is he?"

"He's in the changing room trying on some jeans. He's really polite, and handsome."

"How old is he?" Orihime asked, putting some men's shirts on hangers and hanging them.

"He's around his low twenties; probably nineteen or twenty."

"Wow, he's very young then. Does he talk right, or-"

"He barely talks at all. Ichigo told me that he had to ask him some tricky questions in order for him to open his mouth. He talks a little, but only when _I _ask him something. He's very polite and quiet-"

"Momo,"

The women turned and saw Toushiro standing in front of the small room wearing one of the pants Momo chose for him.

"Are they tight?" she asked.

Toushiro shook his head.

"Good! Since the other pants are the same size, don't try them, and then let's get you some pair of underwear!" she loudly said again.

He nodded once and went back to change into his regular clothes.

* * *

Her stomach growled as she and Toushiro sauntered over to a nearby pizzeria. Both of them held three shopping bags, and a hungry stomach. Momo wanted to show Toushiro one of her best food ever. Pepperoni pizza was an _everybody's-favorite, _but Momo had more passion about it than any other person did in the world. If it wasn't for her diet and goal to stay healthy forever, she would eat pizza from breakfast to supper everyday.

Both of them entered the small pizzeria, which already had a strong whiff of pizza. Momo grinned as she sauntered over to the woman standing in front of the counter. Gladly, Momo ordered four slices of pizza with two bottles of soda while Toushiro glanced around. The place wasn't big. It had four tables; two machines that he learned today that were known as soda machines, and a soft R&B music playing on the radio.

"Come on, let's sit here!" Momo told him, dragging over to the first table in the restaurant.

They sat across from each other with the bags sitting next to them.

"This is a pizzeria, and the food they're going to serve us is a called pizza. The one we're going to eat isn't as good as the one made in its home country, Italy; though, it's still good. I know that you're going to like it! I usually eat three or four slices, but even if I gain a pound ever year, I'm starting to break the habit and eating just 2 slices!" she told him, giggling at the end of her sentence.

Toushiro smiled at her childishness and continued to glance around. Momo sighed and looked at him.

"How are you feeling so far?"

He turned his head and looked at her puzzlingly.

"How are you feeling so far that you're living in a big city, and everything is different from what you've been raised to for almost your whole life?"

He looked down at the strange pattern on the table, and then straight into her chocolate eyes. "I feel confused." He replied. "I think to myself each minute, and ask myself _who am I_. I still can't find the answer of how I got in that forest."

"But are you happy so far? I mean, I don't want you to be homesick and sad. If you want to go back and-" Momo flinched as his hand landed on hers, making her stop talking. She looked up and flushed as she saw a small smile tug his lips.

"So far, I like the city. It's something I've never seen before."

"Good, I don't want you to think that I'm forcing you to live here!" she said, a grin of relief on her face.

His hand was still on hers, but she tried to ignore it. She looked around the pizzeria and tried to find something else to talk about, but her legs were swinging nervously as his hand was still there, and she did not dare to look at him.

"Your pizza is ready!"

_Finally, a miracle, _she thought, pulling her hand from underneath his and staring at the delicious slices. The waitress placed the four plates and two drinks in front of them.

"Enjoy." She said, winking at Toushiro and then walking away.

Momo rolled her eyes as Toushiro stared at the leaving woman. Eagerly, Momo grabbed one of her slices and began eating it. Toushiro glanced at her, seeing and taking notes on how to eat it. Slowly, he grabbed the triangular slice by the crust and took a bite out of it. No wonder Momo loved it. Toushiro's slender eyebrows slightly rose up at the tasty meal.

"Do you like it?" Momo asked, soon finishing her first slice.

"It's delicious." He replied; half finished with his first slice.

"Don't forget the soda. I don't want you chocking." She said, taking a sip from her Pepsi.

Toushiro glanced at his cold drink and opened it. He sipped it down and shuddered at the cold refreshment. Momo giggled as she stared at his face expression.

"Everybody does that when they first drink soda, but it's a good drink." She told him, eating her second slice.

Toushiro began to eat his second slice, and Momo was already finished with hers. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her lips with it.

"Here, use this to wipe your mouth. It's called a napkin." She told him, handing him three napkins.

Toushiro grabbed them and wiped his greasy lips with it. As he finished his soda, Momo grabbed her share of bags and stood up.

"It's eight, and I have a few things to do at home. Plus, I'm really exhausted."

Toushiro nodded and got up. The flirtatious waitress came and began to clean the table as Toushiro and Momo quickly made their way home.

* * *

Toushiro stared at his clothes, slowly closing the closet's door. He came out of the shower a few minutes ago, and felt comfortable wearing some gray shorts that Momo bought him today. He was truly grateful for everything that she's been doing for him, and he hopes that someday, somehow, he'll get the chance to repay her.

Sighing, he glanced at the digital clock and saw that it was nine-thirty. Ichigo taught him how to tell time and everything else about clocks. He closed the window of his bedroom, feeling that his room was getting cold, and walked out silently, wondering why it was so quiet even if the lights were still on.

He walked over to the kitchen, the room where he last saw her, and saw her with her head lying down on the table and the phone hanging from her hand. She was talking with one of her co-workers before, and it seemed like her long talk caused her to go to sleep. Silently, he walked behind her and gently picked her up bridal style, knowing that if he left her sleeping on the chair, she would get a stiff neck.

A tired moan escaped her lips as her head fell on his shoulder. Noiselessly, he walked inside her bedroom and lay her down on her bed. A smile soon arose to her lips as she soon was sleeping comfortably. Toushiro placed the thick covers over her petite form and then shut off the lights. He stole a glance at her one more time and left…

* * *

**1) In the store where I go shoe-shopping, they have these foot-pictures on the floor and measurements next to them, so (if you're not exactly sure what size you are), you can take off your shoes and place your foot on it and measure! It's pretty fun too, I guess.**

So, it's late... ! lol. I was painting my house yesterday, and some of the paint went on my hair...so yeah I had to wash my hair. It was fun though! Anyway, question!  
How many slices of pizza do YOU eat? My answer: I eat 2! lol. Don't be shy of answering! My friend eats 5, and he's as thin as a stick!  


PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch.5! **_**Oh forgive Ruby for up-dating so slow! First, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! Reviews inspire me! Please, if you think this story is being rushed, please tell me so! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Sixty-degree Fahrenheit…._

Momo walked upstairs to her cubicle as she stared at the temperature that displayed on her cell phone. The halls that lead to the cubicles were decorated beautifully with reddish-brown and yellow leaves taped on the walls and pumpkins sitting on the windowsills. Her boss enjoyed decorating for whatever holiday was coming up. During Christmas, she would settle trees in every corner of the building, along with candy canes, holly wreaths, Christmas door hangers, and many other things.

Momo grinned, as she wanted the special holiday to come soon. Halloween was coming in three days, but this year, she didn't have the feeling to dress up; she feels as if that was little kids stuff and she was too old for it. This year, she was just going to hand out candy to the little boys and girls.

* * *

Toushiro sat down quietly, watching the two males in front of him argue over some DVDs. It's been an hour since Momo left to work, and already he felt that strange feeling that he has had yesterday as well. He understood the feeling, and it was called _missing_. Toushiro truly missed Momo, and it was mostly because he barely knew her odd friends Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai. Thus, Momo is the only person he trusts.

In the morning, Momo explained to him that she wanted him to hang with men around his age so he can know some _masculine _stuff. At the same time, Momo also told her male friends not to teach him anything perverted; but knowing Kurosaki and Abarai, she knew that Toushiro's mind was soon going to be filled with nude girls.

The orange haired man, Ichigo Kurosaki, grunted and finally took the DVD from Renji's grasp. Ichigo was a tall, muscular man with bright orange hair and a fascination for pornography. Renji Abarai was a tall, muscular man (just like Ichigo) with crimson long red hair and tattoos around his face and body. Toushiro compared both males, and noticed that Renji was smarter and more mature, while Ichigo was stronger, and according to the females, _hot_.

"Let's watch this first! I bet Toushiro's _dying _to see this."

Renji glared at him, as he smacked him on the back of his head. "Idiot, remember what Momo told us! She said not to toxic his mind with sexual stuff."

"I _know _that, you tattooed freak. This _isn't _going to make him into some sexual freak; he'll just learn how babies are made."

Renji opened his mouth to argue back, but halted as his friend's words made sense to him….sort of.

"Hm, I _guess _you're right. The poor man has never had sex…what a shame."

Both men turned their heads and glanced at the emotionless Toushiro.

"Hey, Toushiro," said Ichigo, sitting down beside him, "are you a virgin?"

The white-haired man jerked an eyebrow confusingly as he eyed him. "What?"

Renji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Have you ever had sex? You know…love-making-in-the-bed."

"…Or floor." Ichigo added with a smile.

However, Toushiro still looked confused. Renji stared at Ichigo seriously, knowing that the answer was _no_. However, they knew how to fix the problem. "Let's just show him the tape. Maybe he'll get some type of reaction when he _sees _what it is."

Ichigo ran over to his DVD player and inserted the CD inside. The words _Sony Film _appeared on the screen, but seconds later, the screen turned blue. A grin appeared on Ichigo and Renji's faces, as they turned around and glanced at Toushiro.

"…Get ready to have an erection."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Momo!"

The brown haired woman turned around and smiled as she saw her buxom friend running over to her. Rangiku Matsumoto was a tall strawberry-blond woman with overly large breasts and ocean blue eyes. Matsumoto is considered the _hottie _in the building, and at the same time, she's considered as the _mother of women_. Even if Matsumoto was mischievous, she spoke with many heartbroken women out there and made their confidence come back.

"Hello Matsumoto." Momo said.

Matsumoto sat down beside her and looked at her cautiously. Momo stared back at her strangely, knowing that Matsumoto either heard of a rumor, or is about to start one.

"So," the woman said, dusting her black mini-skirt, "I've heard from Ichigo the squirrel that that Toushiro guy seems sad that he's not with you."

"That's because he doesn't know anyone well besides me."

Matsumoto raised a slender eyebrow and crossed her arm in front of her chest. "So, is he hot?"

Slowly, Momo gazed at her, her face flushing. "Um, _yes?_"

"Do you like him?"

Once again, Momo's face flushed, though even more, she rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling. "As a friend, yes; romantically, no. I hope Ichigo the squirrel explained to you that I am only helping me get a social life. He saved my life and I have no other way of repaying him."

"Do you _think_ you're going to like him? If he's _hot _and a gentleman, then why wouldn't a pretty woman like you like him?"

"…It'll be awkward. I mean, I bet he _won't _fall for me; and after he gets used to the human life and its functions, he'll probably want to meet a woman of his kind and marry her."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Are you serious? Momo, you're thinking over your limit. Give him some time! It's been about three days since he arrived and already you're thinking like this. I'm sure _both _of you will like each other…_romantically_."

Momo rolled her eyes and giggled. "Matsumoto, you haven't even seen him!"

"Momo, _if you say that he's hot_, then I believe that's he's hot. I'll go to your home one of these days and see him! I have the feeling that you'll love him."

"Matsumoto, you have a feeling for _everything_."

* * *

_Hours Later_

There was a pregnant sound between the three men as the _movie _finally finished. As always, Ichigo and Renji were going nuts because of their arousals. On the other hand, Toushiro felt the same way _and _baffled. He never knew that such action between male and female could make someone feel _good_. During everything he and his new friends watched, he felt very tingly and like if he was ready to explode; a feeling he has never felt before. He also examined closely the anatomy of a female, and an image of Momo went to his mind.

However, he has also learned the results and consequences of sex. Renji and Ichigo explained to him about the hazardous virus, HIV, and its even more dangerous _friend_, AIDS. They told him that millions of people die each day of AIDS, and so far, there was no cure for it. Toushiro truly felt concerned about HIV/AIDS and why humans haven't found a cure _but _have been releasing so many technological devices.

Besides that, he also learned about pregnancy, and that only _women _can get pregnant.

They explained to him the male fluids that caused such thing and where it goes inside the woman. The man felt this process interesting, feeling like a little boy that finally learned what his sex organs could do. He also learned that women were one of the most importing living things in the planets because they were the only ones that could bring another human to life.

"So now that you know most info about sex, you won't get lost when you get married and decide to-"

"Married?"

"You don't know what marriage is?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, I do know that. Momo told me about it a day ago. I just do not think that I am going to get married one day."

"Nonsense," Renji said, "Most people in this planet get married. It shows how much you love your partner and vice versa. However, there have been problems with marriage also. Now in days, men want to marry men, and women want to marry women. We call this gay marriage. Though, most people in this world disagree with people of the same gender marrying."

"Why?"

"They see it as _abnormal_. The _normal _way is man marrying woman, woman marrying man; not man marrying man and woman marrying woman."

Once he got his answer, he stayed quiet and thought of this as well. Did this mean that not everyone was free to marry whomever they wanted to marry?

"Damn, Momo's coming to pick up Toushiro!" Ichigo flinched. "We better hide the DVDs and tapes before she sees them."

"I _told you _not to-"

"Shut up, Renji, because you wanted to watch it too. She'll be here in ten minut-"

The door was knocked softly, and Renji kicked the DVDs and tapes below the couch while Ichigo went to open the door. He opened it and grinned nervously at the woman standing in front of him.

"Hey Momo,"

"Hi Ichigo, where's Toushiro?" she asked, walking inside the small house.

"He's um-"

"…Right here!" said Renji, sipping a cup of Sake.

Momo's eyes widened as she stared at the alcoholic drink. "Did you guys give Toushiro Sake?"

"Of course not, this is just for me." Renji replied, finishing the drink in two quick gulps.

Momo sighed with relieved, but suddenly her eyes fell on the floor and she saw a DVD case lying. She tilted her head and saw a naked female on the cover. Immediately before Renji or Ichigo could've grabbed it, she beat them to the task and stared at the cover.

"You two were showing him _porn_!?"

"Educational porn," Ichigo told her, "The poor man barely knows what sex was before, and now he's all _grown up_; and like every man, he enjoyed it! So, don't take the privilege of a man having his fun."

"Idiot I don't want Toushiro ending up like some-"

"He won't! To make you happy, we told him about HIV and AIDS. That probably scared him."

Momo sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew that she couldn't keep _sex _away from him forever, though she wanted to explain it to him herself. She bets that both Ichigo and Renji told him in a disgusting way, using words as 'popping the cherry' instead of 'breaking the hymen'.

"Well, I guess I'm glad he learned something new, but this doesn't mean you guys are off the hook." She told them, exiting the house with an amused Toushiro behind her.

"Look at it this way, Momo, at least he'll know what to do when you two-"

Momo grabbed Toushiro by his wrist and ran out of the house before he could've hear the end of the sentence. Her heart pounded faster as the blood rushed to her head. What was with everyone getting the idea that she and Toushiro would ever get together?

* * *

**OK me finished! So, Ichigo & Renji taught Toushiro about...porn AND HIV/AIDS! So, this was perverted but not in a way that's um...graphic!? Anyway, I hope y'all are aware of HIV/AIDS! I was reading online about some things, and everybody thinks that by kissing, you get it. However, you don't get it by kissing...HOWEVER, it says to be careful because if your boy/girlfriend has a cut on his/her lip, and you 2 are kissing, and if some blood goes into your mouth, then you might have a problem. HIV can be transmitted by blood. Do not share needles people. So anyway, next chapter will have more HitsuHina...I promise. So, any sentence problem? Any verb/noun/adverb/adjective used incorrectly? Please notify me!**

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. Anyway, I made fix the summary for me, but do not worry, it's still the same story. Anyway, you guys know the drill....enjoy & review!**

**_T_**_h__re__e_** _W_**_ords_**_: I l_**_ove_**_ y_**_ou_**  
iChapter 6!**

Smilingly, Momo searched through the box of her favorite DVDs, as Toushiro carefully poured the Pepsi soda inside two glass cups. The clock read seven o' eight, Momo's preferred time to watch movies. The young woman, so far, had two DVDs in her hands: _Titanic _and _Independence Day_. She didn't mind which movie to watch first, but since it was going to be Toushiro's first time (or second since Ichigo and Renji made him watch _"educational pornography"_) watching a movie. Cheerful as always, she skipped over to the silent man and stood beside him.

"Which one would you like to watch?"

The man turned his head and glanced at both covers of the thin boxes. His eyes landed on the one that had a faded red picture of what looked like a giant circular ship with a white thick light raining down on a tall building with a large antenna on top.

"This one looks interesting." He replied, holding the DVD that had the words _Independence Day_.

"Great pick! We can watch Titanic another time." She said running back to the box and putting the DVD inside.

After that, she ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the two cups of soda and the large bowl of popcorn. Cautiously, she turned around and slowly walked over to the living room; but then, a pair of hands grabbed the drinks from hers. Momo looked up and smiled at Toushiro. _He's such a gentleman…_

They placed the beverages and popcorn on the coffee table and then sat down on the floor. Momo crawled over to her TV and turned on the DVD. The device opened, and she placed the CD inside. The TV screen turned blue and a bunch of words that Toushiro barely understood came up. Annoyed, Momo fast-forwarded until she reached the movie.

Lights off, she sat next to him and pulled the table forward, for better reach of the food. The movie began and the two watched and ate. Momo's eyes glued to the TV screen, but his stared at her every few seconds.

He didn't know _why_, but his point of view towards Momo was changing. At first, he thought that she was some crazy woman that acted like a young child, and she does, however, she was also kind and responsible. He enjoyed seeing her annoyed face when she yelled at Ichigo and Renji for making him watch _porn_. He didn't want to

admit it to them or her, but he actually enjoyed watching the activity called sex. It seems like what Renji told him hours ago was true: every man loves sex.

Toushiro averted his eyes back at the screen as the movie now introduced the main character. He heard a sigh escape her lips, and looking at her from the corner of his eyes, he noticed that she held some sort of affection towards the main character. Was she in love with him? Toushiro didn't know how it felt to be in love, but he assumed that the woman next to him was.

"Are you in love with him?"

Momo turned her attention to him with a surprised look on her face. "In love? Oh no no no," she giggled, "I'm not in love with him, I just consider him a great guy and actor. His name is Will Smith and I love every film he's in, but I don't love him. I don't even know him." She explained with a smile.

"I see," he said, looking at the man in the movie.

The man felt his heart light up at her reply. Was it because she holds no strong feelings for him? If she did, however, why would he care?

Toushiro paid no heed to the movie as he tried to figure out the answer. However, before he even tried, he looked back at Momo once her head fell on his shoulder. He looked at her face and saw her eyes fully opened but rubbing her arms. Her legs were crossed and she shifted them up and down, as if warming them.

The white-haired man wasn't sure of doing his action or not, but something inside him told him to. However, what would she say if he did? Would she be angry with him? Holding a sigh, he shifted his body so he was facing her, and wrapped his arms around her body. The woman he was now hugging squeaked and he swore to himself that he saw her cheeks turn a shade of pink.

None of them said anything, or changed positions, as she continued to watch the movie and he continued to look at her face. He gently pushed her head against his chest and then settled his hand on her thigh. He remembered the following move from the porn film he watched hours ago. Soothingly, his hand traveled up and down her thighs, warming her up, as the man did to the woman.

He watched her bite her bottom lip, but she still did not look at him. He closed his turquoise eyes and dug his face on the crook of her neck. The smell of peaches filled his nostrils, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You don't like the movie?" she asked him, shuddering at his actions.

His eyes opened and he pulled his face up. "Sorry, I was just distracted." _By you, _he replied.

Momo giggled and threw popcorn into her mouth. "It's alright."

Toushiro glanced back at the screen, telling himself that it wasn't alright.

_~Change Scene~_

Momo stared at the shopping list as she dragged the cart up and down the fruit isle, and if it wasn't for Toushiro, she would have crashed into people already. She took the day off from work today to do laundry and food shopping. Gladly for her, Toushiro was helping her a lot. She went to the laundry mat with him and was overjoyed when he carried the big heavy bag for her, but she did felt bad for him when he did.

"Hm, I already have ham, egg, white cheese, bread, milk, juice, celery, carrots, tomato…. What else do I need?"

She walked around the supermarket as Toushiro followed her with the cart. Unlike her, he was careful _not _to crash into someone or something.

Toushiro glanced around at the same time. Never before in his life has he seen every fruit, vegetable, and other type of foods in one place. It was sure better getting it from the place than hunting it down as he used to do.

"I knew I was missing cookies!" she said enthusiastically, grabbing a large box of Oreos and throwing it inside the cart. "I think we're done. Let's go pay."

They headed towards the cash register and stood behind an old woman. The line was long, but it was quickly moving. Momo leaned against the cart, patiently waiting for her turn. Toushiro stood next to her with his hands inside his pockets and his head turned over to the flat screen television on the wall. _It's probably to keep everyone occupied with something while waiting, _he thought. He saw a batch of men running and kicking back and forth after a white ball in a grassy area.

"That's a sport called Soccer." She informed him as the line moved.

"It looks dangerous." He said as the TV displayed a player kicking another player on the shin, causing him to fall on the grassy ground.

"Well, the objective is to kick the ball towards the net, but it's harder than it sounds. There's always two teams facing off, and the players from one team will play cruelly just to get that ball. There have been many accidents and fights during games. One team always states that their opponent was cheating."

"Do they cheat?" he asked.

"Sometimes, I guess. They only cheat if they're losing, but if they cheat, the player that cheated gets kicked out of the game."

"Do you play soccer?"

"I did in high school," she replied with a giggle, remembering the _"old" _days. "I wasn't the best, though. I tried twice for the girls' soccer team, but I failed both tryouts. On the first tryout, I was the first one to fail and on the second one, I was the third one to fail. I'm more into basketball." She told him, "I'll show you a basketball game one day so you can know and see how it is."

Toushiro nodded, and it was finally their turn. They placed the food on the black wide belt, and once the cashier pressed a button, it moved and the food was brought up to her. Toushiro raised an eyebrow at the unique device.

As the woman recorded and added the prices into the machine, Momo placed the food inside the white bags that had the big _'Thank You for shopping here'_ words pasted all over in red. The cashier told her the total amount and Momo handed her a one-hundred dollar bill. Toushiro watched the cashier's hands, as she gave Momo her change.

Momo thanked the woman and put her change inside the pockets of her jeans. There were six bags, so she thought about carrying three and him carrying three. However, her idea shattered apart as he grabbed four and left her two, and the two that he left her were the lightest ones.

"Give me one of them; I don't want you getting tired."

"They weight nothing. I'm fine, don't worry." He said, exiting the supermarket.

Momo pouted, but shrugged and followed him. Her arms didn't ache as before when she would carry eight heavy bags at once. _It feels great to have company and help, _she thought, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. Leaves fell from the naked trees, and Momo enjoyed stepping on them when they created a large pile. She kicked the reddish-brown leaves around and giggled as the wind picked them up and scattered them all over the street.

"I love Autumn." She said, causing Toushiro to stare at her confusingly.

"Autumn, or fall, is one of the four seasons. You see, there are four seasons: Winter, when it's very chilly and snow falls, spring, when the leaves start to grow again and the weather gets warmer, summer, when it's very hot and people are literally walking half naked in the streets, and autumn, the one we're on and my favorite one!"

"How long do these _seasons_ last?"

"Each is three months long, but even if the calendar says they ended, the weather may still be the same for another week or so."

Toushiro nodded understandingly, thinking that this season stuff seemed interesting.

They made a turn and halted abruptly once they saw a bunch of firefighters in front of a burning building. Spectators stood yards away as the people dressed in heavy yellow suits tried to control the raging fire. Momo walked over to a man and gently patted his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me sir, but what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I just heard that someone left their stove on and that's how this fire started; and there's a little girl trapped inside but the firefighters are having difficulty putting out the fire."

Momo looked back at the building, which was five stories high, as smoke covered the top portion of it. Toushiro overheard the explanation and the girl that was trapped inside.

"I hope they get her out of there." Momo muttered.

Toushiro glanced at her worried expression, and suddenly dropping the bags on the ground, he ran towards the engulfing building.

"Toushiro, where are you-"

Her eyes widened and she heard firefighters yelling at him not to go near the area, but he was gone inside. Momo slapped her forehead and inwardly cursed at him.

_Toushiro, you idiot!_

~* **_T_**_he **E**nd _*~

**I'm finished! Ugh.... Anyway, any mistakes? OH, I have a question for y'all! **

**Q - What is YOUR favorite season of the year?**

**My favorite season is FALL! Winter is too cold, Summer is too hot and my skin is sorta allergic to the heat (that's why my skin starts "boiling" bubbles), and I hate allergies in Spring. Did you know that pollen is sperm? XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Now, I got the answers for 'What is YOUR favorite season'.  
**_Winter_ - Momo21, RukiaxChappy, ThexWhitexPhoenix, & Siroi Lily  
_Spring - _Momo Hitsugaya, Fourpeg, & CallMeNicole  
_Summer - _Bunnylia & SunsetRainbow  
_Fall / Autumn - _unformidable dust, xoxo-sugarHIGH-xoxo, & ThexWhitexPhoenix  
_All of them - _Mio Koigokoro

**Enjoy & Review!**

**

* * *

**

Momo thought that her habit of biting her nails and walking around with her hands on her stomach (giving the people the hint that she had to go to the lady's room) was gone, but it wasn't. While the firefighters tried to get inside, Momo walked up and down, biting her nails and thinking if Toushiro was going to make it out alive or not.

_*****  
_

Burned wood fell from the ceiling as the white-haired man coughed. He covered his nose with his hand and searched around for the little girl, as he heard her screams for help not too far away. He was in the second floor now, and the girl's screams got louder as he ran down the hall. He remembered Momo's concerned voice, but he had ignored it when he chose to rescue the little girl.

Toushiro kicked a few apartment doors opened, but he did not hear the girl's screams in any of the rooms. As he continued to run, a piece of wood, which was sticking out from what was the door before, made contact with his white skin, making a cut just below his right eye. Ignoring it, he reached the last room of the same floor and kicked the door open, hearing the girl's screams even louder now.

He looked around and saw a little girl with curly blond hair and large hazel eyes standing in the corner with a pink teddy bear in her small hands. The girl stopped her screaming and looked up at him. Toushiro walked over to her, but suddenly, more debris cascaded down onto them. The girl screamed again. Toushiro kicked the burning wood and metal away as he made his way over to her. Ash fell on his hair, making his hair look gray now. He paid no heed and halted in front of the crying child.

Bending down, he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as more smoke arose in the room. Toushiro turned around and noticed that getting out was going to be harder since the fire and smoke were blocking the way he came in. He looked around and saw the window, the only possible way they could get out. He rushed over to the window and kicked it open. The young girl screamed at the sound of glass breaking. Toushiro looked down and saw that it was a long way down. However, the fire truck's ladder rose up to the window.

*****

Momo smiled once she saw Toushiro, carrying the little girl, by the window. However, her heart thumped loudly against her chest, hoping they would make it out alive. Once seeing them too, the firefighters had directed their long metal ladder over to the opened window. Momo's eyes narrowed and she saw the flames behind him. She looked at the ladder and cursed at its slow movements.

_Can't these firefighters hurry up? Toushiro and the girl are going to burn to death!_

Once the ladder touched the building, a firefighter climbed up the ladder. However, Toushiro was quicker than the man was. Instantly, he swung a leg over the window and then the other. The people on the ground beside Momo gasped as Toushiro, balancing, stood on the ledge of the building. Momo wasn't surprised at his talent, though.

Toushiro jumped on the ladder and quickly moved downward. The girl in his arms held on tighter and closed her eyes, afraid that they would fall down. Once he reached the man wearing the heavy suit, he gave the little girl to him and then jumped from the ladder to the ground. Once again, the people gasped and talked while thinking if he worked in some circus doing dangerous acts.

Once his feet were on the ground, he ran over to Momo. Momo wanted to frown and yell at him for doing such dangerous action, but she couldn't since he was a hero right now. Instead, once he was standing right in front of her panting, she lunged over to him with a tight hug. Toushiro didn't move and simply looked down at her, baffled by her action.

"I'm so happy that you're alright!" she said, looking up at the messy him. "Let's go home. You have so much dust on you. I don't want you getting asthma or any respiratory other problems."

They grabbed the bags from the ground and walked away from the curious people that wanted answers.

_

* * *

  
_

_Home at last… _Momo thought, kicking the door to her apartment with her leg and opening it. Both adults entered the apartment and placed the heavy bags on the table. Deciding to put the things away later, she walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water.

"Come here, Toushiro."

The man walked over to the bathroom and inside. Smilingly, Momo turned around and pointed at the shower. "Take a shower before the dust makes you sick. When you're done, meet me in the kitchen so I can treat that cut you got right under your eye."

Nodding understandingly, Toushiro removed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. The woman in front of him squeaked and ran out of the bathroom. Toushiro turned his head and looked at her run away, wondering why she did such action.

-

-

-

_I **really **need to teach him the difference between a man and a woman. _She thought, opening the refrigerator and putting the food away. Her blush was still visible as she continued to think about his well-built body. She wondered what type of exercise he did in the forest that gave him such beautiful body. If women drooled over his handsome face, she wondered what they would do when they saw his body. She could imagine the women asking him to become their lovers.

Momo frowned, imagining him happy with the number of women coming after him and enjoying it like a _player_. She hoped that he would never behave such way. He just rescued a young girl and was acted like a gentleman towards her; she didn't want that to go away.

After putting away the food, she opened a cabinet and took out the first aid kit. The opened the white box and grabbed the small bottle of alcohol along with some cotton and small band-aids.

_He was so amazing when he rescued that girl… _she sighed. She sat down and stared at the table. _Why am I feeling this way to him? I can't fall for him! Stop thinking like this, Momo! He's too good for you! He's probably going to leave by next year…._

"I'm done."

Momo flinched and shook her head. She turned her head and saw him standing beside her, wearing only boxer shorts. Momo wanted to stare and _touch_, but she told herself that such act was not to be performed, yet.

"Oh, great!" she said, clapping her hands.

She stood up and grabbed his hand, forcing him to sit down. "Here, sit down."

After sitting down, he looked up at her questioningly. Momo grabbed a cotton ball and poured some alcohol on it. Then, she gently rubbed the cotton against the small cut below his eye. She looked at his expressionless face and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The sting? Alcohol stings; don't you feel it?"

"No…" he replied.

The end of Momo's lips curved upward. "I'm surprised. I usually feel the sting and cry."

"I'm not surprised…"

Momo looked at him and stuck her tongue out to him teasingly. Toushiro chuckled, his eyes not leaving her reddish face. Momo was finished, but she continued to rub the cotton ball more, not wanting to stop. His skin felt great underneath her hands. _What am I doing? What's going on with me! I can't be falling for him…. But I am! Ugh, what will Matsumoto say?_

Momo removed her hand, though flinched once his hand landed just above her breast. Momo's eyes widened and her face reddened more.

"Why's your heart beating so fast?"

Momo opened her mouth, but did not know _what _to reply. "I'm just….nervous." she truthfully replied.

"Why?" he asked, his hand not leaving from the spot.

If it were some other woman, Toushiro would have been dead by now. However, since he was drop-dead gorgeous, many women would just let him touch them. Momo took a deep breath and found a reasonable lie.

"I'm still scared about you running inside that building and burning to death."

Toushiro tilted his head to the side. "You care about me?"

_Where did he come up with that question? _Momo began to wiggle her toes and kept her hands behind her back, in order to keep them away from her mouth.

"Of course I care about you." She admitted, "You're a very kind person, Toushiro, and you saved my life back there."

She thanked God once he removed his hand away, but inwardly screamed once he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him. Momo _'eeped' _as her body crashed onto his. Since she was standing, he stood up and looked down at her, making Momo feel inferior to him. Her heart pounded quickly once again, and she hoped that he wouldn't notice. He lowered his head to hers, nose touching, and looked at her lips.

"I care about you too." He said, brushing his lips against hers, but then pulling his head back up and walking away, leaving a dumbfounded Momo.

_

* * *

_

Momo and Toushiro walked quietly along the widened but short road of the cemetery. It was noon of the fresh new day. Momo wanted to teach more things to Toushiro, though wanted to start by telling him about her ceased parents. She knew Toushiro was amazed at the idea of burying someone right after he or she dies, no matter what him or her did in life. There were only about five people walking around the cemetery, with the inclusion of them two.

"My parents died at separate times. My mom died first when she was giving birth to me."

"Birth?" Toushiro muttered confusingly.

Momo giggled lightly and scratched the back of her head. "I'll tell you some other time what that is. Anyway, my father died of lung cancer eight years later. Before he died, his last wishes were for me to be happy for the rest of my life and for him to be buried next to my mother."

They halted in front of two graves, but unlike the others, the graves were heart shaped. "I wanted them to be like this." Momo said, bending down and placing the bouquet of roses between the graves. Taking a deep breath, Momo kissed both graves and smiled. "Mom, dad, I would like you to meet Toushiro. He's the man that saved my life, and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be where I am at right now. Because he lived a very different lifestyle from everybody else, I brought him home with me to give him a real shelter and food. But do not worry; especially you Daddy, nothing inappropriate is happening between us!"

Toushiro glanced at Momo's face and saw her eyes turn watery. His eyes narrowed and saw that the 'water' was now trickling down her eyes. He bent down beside her and grabbed her chin, shifting her head towards him. Momo had no time to wipe her tears away once she looked up at him.

"Why is there water on your eyes?"

"It's called tears." Momo said, wiping her tears away. "They can symbolize sadness _and _happiness. People cry either because they're very sad or super happy."

"Ah, you're crying because you're sad?"

Momo sighed and nodded. "I miss my parents – actually, I miss my dad. I never met my mom, _but _I'm always curious of how she was when she was alive."

They both sat comfortably on the grass. Momo brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. A smile suddenly cracked on her face and she turned her head to him.

"…I'm just glad that I have someone that can keep me company and smiling."

"Who?"

Momo giggled again and leaned closer to him. "You…" she replied, with a kiss on the cheek.

_He has so much to learn…_

* * *

**THE END OF CHAPTER 7! So..................you guys like it? Anyway, who's BEEN INSIDE a cemetery? I've passed BY ONE....not IN one....XD.... **

ALSO, CHECK MY HITSUHINA MULTIPLICATION THINGY ON MY PROFILE! PM ME AND TELL ME THAT YOU WANNA JOIN SO I CAN ADD YOUR NAME!

_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT LEFT ME A REVIEW! HERE IS YOUR FOLLOWING CHAPTER! ENJOY & LEAVE ME COMMENTS!**

**Warning: Haha, I love that word. Who doesn't? Anyway, this chapter will TALK about the human body & reproduction...that includes: vagina, penis, breasts, sperm, hormones, sex, etc.... HOWEVER (there's always a butt, I meant but... XD) THERE'S NO LEMON OR LIME! This chapter will be educational to the ones that don't recognize the human body and if you freak out by the word penis (which, by the way, IS NOT a bad word, like vagina), then you're in big trouble if you take Health class (which ALL of you SHOULD take because it's important! Hey, every human has the right to know the parts and functions of the body!). This chapter WILL NOT be graphic!  
**

**

* * *

**

Today was going to be an embarrassing day, but Momo did not care. She did not care about telling him about _vaginas _or _penises _in front of him. She was tired of him undressing in front of her and urinating with the front door; though, a naughty side of her enjoyed the view. She also loathed getting dressed in the morning, or not, and him appearing inside out of nowhere. She thought about _how _she was going to explain to him all of these things yesterday night.

Momo sat down on the kitchen with her high school Health book in front of her. She remembered the workbook since sophomore year and was glad that she hadn't thrown it away. Toushiro sat beside her and looked at the book in her hands. Momo opened the book and looked at him with a smile, feeling like a teacher.

"Today, you're going to learn about the human body and some of its function."

Once seeing his nod, she continued her lecture. "Let's start easy and them climb our way to the top! We're _humans_, however, you and I are different in some ways. You are a _male human _while I'm a _female human_. One of the major differences between us is our internal and external organs. Your external organ is the penis." Momo told him, trying not to laugh like a childish girl.

"…And the _penis _is?" he asked, wanting to know how this _thing _looked like.

Momo flipped through the pages of her old book and quickly found a picture of a penis. Toushiro glanced at it and quickly understood the body part; for, he _has _one. Momo giggled at the expression on his face.

"All _males _have one. You internal organ is the testicles. The testicles produce sperm and male sex hormones. Hormones are chemicals, or _things_, that control the job of an organ. They're found in both males and females. Do you understand?" she asked.

He nodded, and sighing, Momo continued her teaching.

"The _female's _external organs are the clitoris and our internal organ is the vagina. These organs separate the males from the females. Our other organs are the same, such as the brain, liver, stomach, and others."

"How does the _vagina _look like?"

Momo flipped through the pages again and halted at the _Female Reproductive System _page.

"That is the vagina, and right there is the clitoris." She pointed at the picture.

Toushiro glanced at it and nodded understandingly. "So, _you _have that?"

"Aha," Momo nodded with a light blush.

"What does it do?"

Momo's face reddened slightly more. "Well, that's the tube where blood comes down from. That's called menstruation. It's a monthly process, monthly meaning it happens once a month, and blood comes out. It only occurs to _females_. Men are lucky…"

Toushiro smirked. "So, _you _get that once a month?"

Momo nodded, trying to calm herself down from the embarrassing explanations.

"Another function of the vagina is that it's the birth canal. That's where babies comes from. It's also the opening where the make inject their penis into during sex."

"How do babies form then?"

"During sex, when the penis is inside the vagina, it ejaculates its semen, which includes sperm, inside the vagina. The sperm travels up the vagina and it goes inside an egg, and once it's in there, the woman can become pregnant. Men do not get pregnant." She explained, trying to make it simple so he could understand.

"Ah, so without a sperm, a woman cannot become pregnant?"

"Nope; that's why women only get pregnant when the sperm, which only men have it, is inside the women's egg. After that, a few steps happen and when those steps are, complete, then the woman becomes pregnant! Pregnancy takes nine months, and during those months, the child, which is called a fetus for certain months, is developing into a baby!"

"So if _my _sperm goes into you, you get pregnant; and after that, _our _child is born?"

Momo nodded, shocked at his fast learning. Her ears burned and she felt knots inside her stomach. She knew that he was just learning, and that it was important for him to learn, but it still affected her. She understood this more than he did and it felt strange the way he said _their child_. Momo hasn't even thought about marriage yet.

"People have sex to have kids then, correct?"

"Yes, but they also do it because of the _pleasure_. They also do it because it feels good. Either man or woman uses some type of anti-pregnancy technique so the woman doesn't get pregnant. The technique, or actually _thing_, that's most used is the male condom. Since it only takes _one sperm _to go to the egg, the male covers their penis with it. Men release up to a million sperm during sex."

"Therefore there's a big chance of a woman getting pregnant."

"Correct!" Momo said, "However, sometimes, the woman doesn't get pregnant. Sperm can die easily and most of them die while they try to find the egg. A woman may not be pregnant because of some of complications with her body _or _some complications in the man's semen."

"Have you ever had sex?" he asked peculiarly.

Momo raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded her head. "Only once, with one of my old boyfriend. Since then, a man hasn't touched me. People who haven't had sex are called virgins."

"I guess I'm a virgin then." He said amusingly.

Momo giggled and nodded. "Yeah, but you'll find a nice girl and start a family with her…" she told him, and oddly, she felt her chest ache once saying this.

_Get a hold of yourself, Momo! _"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. You can read the book and learn much more about the human body." She told him, getting up and walking over to her bedroom.

Her heart was pounding nervously and her hands were shaking as she sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed.

_I can't believe it… I'm falling for Toushiro Hitsugaya…_

_

* * *

_

_Next Day…_

_Finally, time to go home! _A cheerful Momo thought as she grabbed her jacket and purse and ran out of the building. Work was hectic today, but she was glad that the hours flew by. She left Toushiro with Renji today and she hoped that she taught him something _descent_. Momo opened the pair of white doors and suddenly stopped as sight in front of her almost caused her to have a heart attack.

"T-Toushiro?"

She rubbed her eyes and made sure she wasn't seeing things, however, her eyes weren't lying on this one. There was Toushiro on a red and black Daytona motorbike.

"I've been waiting for you." He told her.

"Where did you get this bike from?" she asked him.

"Renji let me borrow it. I'm going to return it tomorrow."

"…B-But you don't know how to ride one, and you don't have a license. You can get in big trouble if you get caught."

Toushiro smirked and looked at her, causing Momo almost to daze at his handsome features. "Renji taught me how to ride one in just one hour. I've been riding almost all day, and don't worry, I won't get caught."

"How do you know?"

"Renji said so."

Momo rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't listen to everything he tells you. He can be wrong sometimes."

"Alright, but let's take a ride around for at least thirty minutes. You'll enjoy it."

Momo ran her hand through her hand and sighed. She had never ridden a motorbike before, and she was eager to. However, Toushiro had no license and she was afraid of the police finding out and sending him to court for that. On the other hand, she really wanted to ride one and have fun. She wasn't a risk taker, but…

"Fine, let's go." She said, walking over to him.

Toushiro smiled and handed her another helmet. She put it on and strapped it under her chin. Then, she sat down astride on the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. A tingling sensation ran down her spine as he turned around and their eyes met.

"Ready?"

After seeing her nod, and turned on the engine. Momo closed her eyes and took a deep breath as they rode out to the streets. Momo's heart almost flew out of her chest as they rode down a hill and made a turn towards a semi empty street. Momo opened her eyes a little and looked at the ground, looking like _it _was moving instead of the bike.

"Are you alright back there?" he asked.

Momo turned her head and nodded. "Y-Yeah…..a little. I'm just scared of falling, that's all."

"Let's go home then." He said, and quickly, he made a turn.

Momo held on tighter to him and giggled to herself, enjoying the ride finally that they were going home.

*

*

*

Momo sighed and through herself on the couch. She had taken a long relaxing shower while listening to music (her radio was inside the bathroom). She cracked her eyes opened and looked at Toushiro, who was reading a book. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see the title of the book.

"What are you reading?" she asked, amazed that he can actually read.

Toushiro looked up at her and showed her the book. "Ways towards a woman's heart." He replied.

Momo's smile quickly disappeared. "Did Renji give you that book?"

"Yeah,"

"I should have known. Why did he give it to you?"

"...He said I should win your heart this way."

Momo's eyes widened and she looked at him, her face flushed as she saw the smirk on his face.

_Renji, I am so going to kill you…_

* * *

**ALright me is done! I feel sick so yeah...... DX I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola everyone! Chapter 9! THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED CHAPTER 8! I LIKE READING _EVERYONE'S _OPINIONS 'BOUT THIS STORY! IT'S ALRIGHT IF YOU'RE NOT NICE! Anyway, lemme do a quick recap so y'all can know what happened last time: Renji let Toushiro borrow his motorcycle and he took Momo for a very small trip, and in the end, Toushiro was reading a book called "Way towards a woman's heart" in order for Momo to fall in love with him (given by Renji). Enjoy & review!**

* * *

The boisterous music was heard from outside as Momo and Toushiro, both formally dressed, walked inside Matsumoto's house. Momo wore a black halter top dress, that reached her knees, with a gray wide leather-made belt. Toushiro wore black jean-like slacks with a sky blue collar long-sleeved T-shirt. Both were invited to their friend's birthday party, but before they set foot outside, Momo explained to him some things that were going to be there; and one of the major issues were the drinks.

Momo had told him that in Matsumoto's wild birthday parties, Sake and Rum were always served, and half of the invited guest would always get drunk. Momo had also explained to Toushiro what drunk was, and she admitted to him that she was only drunk once. He had asked her what the big deal was about being drunk, and she had explained to him everything that can happy to anyone if their mind isn't in track.

She had given him a few examples of things that always happen when someone was intoxicated. She had told him the accidents that always occurs when someone drives drunk, and she even had told him about the little boy and girl, both fraternal twins, that were crashed and killed a year ago by a woman that was driving drunk. She had also told him about the seventeen year-old girl that had been raped while she had been drunk in her boyfriend's birthday party.

Toushiro had asked her that if Sake, Rum, and other such drinks caused people to become inebriated, then why hadn't the government or president abolished those drinks. Momo didn't know the answer, but she told him that it was the same way as cigarettes. If cigarettes, alcoholic drinks, and such harmful substances were removed from the country, then many people would start rebelling and chaos would arise.

The people lately were just too addicted to it.

"You guys finally arrived! I was hoping that you two wouldn't skip my party just to stay home and have sex!"

Momo's face reddened and Toushiro raised an amused eyebrow.

"Matsumoto, I told you before that we're not-"

"Pfft, that's what _everyone_ says, and then BOOM…you two are in love!" she exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.

Momo rolled her eyes and strolled inside the house with Toushiro following from behind. As always, Matsumoto's house was decorated from top to bottom. Ichigo and Renji were the DJs for the night. Everyone in the party, once seeing Toushiro for the first time, went up to him and introduced themselves. The quiet man was puzzled at the new faces he was seeing. Momo stood beside him the whole time, explaining to them how she met him and the reason why she brought him to the city.

What got her angered and confused were the "Are you two going out" or "Is he your boyfriend" questions. Momo thought that she had told them perfectly clear that they were dating, that, instead, they were friends and she was helping him out. However, half of the nosy people believed that and thought to themselves that they were dating. After everyone introduced themselves, Toushiro and Momo sat down and watched everyone else.

Toushiro noticed the odd movements people were doing in the middle of the large room, and he asked Momo what they were doing. She explained to him that they were dancing. She explained to him different types of ways to dance since some guests in Matsumoto's party were dirty dancing while others made their dance simple and appropriate. As he thought about _dancing_, an idea came to his head, and eagerly, he stood up and extended his hand to her. Momo looked up at him confusingly.

"Care to dance with me?" he asked with a genuine smile.

Momo cocked a slender eyebrow, shocked at the way he said the question, and smiled back. "Sure…"

He took her hand as she got up from her seat. Slowly, they made their to the middle of the crowd. Toushiro turned his head to the side and saw the position the males were in. Hesitantly, his hands settled on her hips as her arms circled his neck. They looked into each others' eyes for a short moment, and slowly, they moved as Renji and Ichigo switched the song from pop to slow romantic. Uncomfortably, Momo released a sigh and stared at their feet while he stared at her. He pulled her closer to him, causing her to look up at him. They shifted closer until their bodies touched, not realizing that some people, including Matsumoto, were staring at them. Momo placed her head on his left should and took in his scent, smiling at the fabulous smell of the cologne she gave him. She felt his lips on the side of her head, and awkwardly her body shivered.

His hands roamed up her back, and then neck, and halted as they reached her face. Momo pulled her face away from his shoulder and looked at him as his hands cupped her face. Everything was going so slow that she thought that time had slowed down.

_I don't like him…. I don't like him!_ she told herself, however, she was tiptoeing so their faces would be leveled. However, it all came back once his lips brushed hers, and quickly, she pulled back.

"L-Let's get something to drink!" she told him, grabbing his hand and walking over to the drinks.

Puzzled, and disappointed, he followed her. Continuously, Momo told herself to calm down and to bring something else up.

Hopefully, h-he'll forget about it… Yeah, he will…. He should…

Momo grabbed a plastic cup and a large bottle of Sake. Toushiro stood next to her and recognized the intoxicating drink she told him earlier in the day.

"Isn't that Sake?"

"Yup."

"Why are you drinking it then?"

Momo released a loud sigh and looked at him. "…Because it makes me feel relaxed, that's the "good" thing 'bout Sake. It's refreshing and makes you sort of happy. I just need to calm down, that's all." she told him, pouring the drink in her cup.

Once it was filled, she placed the cup to her face and drank the cold but bitter drink. Toushiro watched her pour more Sake after she was done with the previous cup. Why was she drinking like this? Was it because of what he wanted to do? He hoped that that wasn't the reason why; he doesn't want her getting the wrong impression of him.

After filling a fourth cup, Momo was about to drink it but Toushiro's hand grabbed her wrist, halting her action. Momo looked at him and glared.

"What?"

"You're drinking too much, Momo. That stuff can be harmful to you."

"I'll be fine, don't worry 'bout me. Go dance or something, I'll take care of myself." she told him, escaping from his grasp and drinking the strong alcoholic drink.

Somewhat hurt, Toushiro shrugged his shoulders and walked away. As the song changed again (to a pop dancing one this time), he stood by one of the corners of the room, his head turned towards the window. He wasn't sure whether Momo was drunk or not. He thought about the crazy things Momo told him that drunken people do, and he was nervous that she would get hurt. Maybe she is drunk? Turning around, he saw her laughing hysterically with Matsumoto about nothing.

_She's acting different…_ he told himself, but before he could've walked over to her, an unfamiliar woman appeared in front of him. Toushiro raised an eyebrow as she smiled goofily at him.

"H-Hey th-there….s-s-exy…" the woman slurred, a bottle of Sake in her hand.

Toushiro didn't see a thing as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest. But, right away, Toushiro grabbed her hand and gently pushed her away. The woman pouted and lounged herself towards him. Her eyes closed and her red lips pouted as she tried to lean her face against his. Toushiro thought of the drunken woman as disgusting, though while trying not to hurt her at the same time.

"Ho, g-get your h-hands of m-my ma-man."

The woman and Toushiro turned around and saw an angry Momo with a cheering Matsumoto from behind. Shocked, the woman stepped away from him but towards Momo now.

"What y-ya call me, slut?"

"I called ya a ho. Now step aside, he's mine!" a drunken Momo exclaimed, pushing the woman away and then embracing Toushiro.

Growling, the woman got ready to jump on her, however, a pair of hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her back. She turned her head and glared.

"Let me go!"

"What the hell; Emily control yourself! You too, Momo!" screamed Ichigo.

"Idiot, can't you see that they're both drunk. How are they going to control themselves?"

"Momo's drunk?" came a confused Kira with a glass of water.

"Yeah. Surprising, isn't it?" Renji said.

"I think this party should stop." stated Nanao as she arrived with her boyfriend, Shunsui, "Matsumoto, Momo, Emily, and a bunch of other people are drunk. You know what happens when Matsumoto's parties go from wild to wilder. Remember that there're neighbors and they can call the police on us anytime."

"You're right," said Ichigo. "Toushiro, take Momo home. She'll pass out in about an hour, she always does every time she's drunk. Nanao, stay with Matsumoto until she falls asleep, Renji and I will tell everyone else to go home. Kira, you take Emily home."

They all nodded and began their "mission". Toushiro grabbed Momo's arm and dragged her out the house. Momo laughed to herself and suddenly jumped on Toushiro's back. The man stumbled, but kept his balance. A smirk arose on his lips, grabbing hold of her legs so she wouldn't fall, as he felt her face snuggled on the crook of his neck.

Toushiro remembered the way to her apartment, and luckily for them, it was just fifteen minutes away. The night was getting colder and he felt Momo shudder on top of him. His strides widened as he walked faster. He heard Momo mumble something under her breath, but did not know what. He felt her snuggle her once again, and when she stopped, he felt her pink thin lips on his skin. Once again, he felt the familiar but sensational feeling he felt before in his male's external organ.

Reaching the apartment building, Toushiro opened the glass door and walked inside. He walked up the short flight of staircase and made a turn to the apartment. Once reaching it, he gently pulled Momo down to her feet and looked at her.

"Momo, where's the key?"

Sheepishly, Momo smiled dug inside between her breasts, causing Toushiro to raise an eyebrow. Seconds later, she pulled her hand out and gave him the key. Grabbing it, he turned around and opened the door. Momo skipped inside and threw herself on the couch. Toushiro removed the key from the keyhole, throwing it on the counter after that, and closed the door. He walked inside the living room and saw her lying on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Toushiro, come here…. Please." she said in an innocent, but mischievous voice.

The man obeyed and walked over to her, standing right next to her. Momo opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smirk. Quickly, she sat up and grabbed his hand, making him sit down. Once he was, she held onto his shoulders and sat astride on his lap. Toushiro was taken back by her actions.

"I know what you were going to do before," she whispered to him, "Now, let's finish it." she purred, pressing her lips tightly on his.

* * *

**DONE! I'm so sleepy guys.... Anyway, MOMO IS DRUNK....just a reminder! Anyway, reason why I didn't up-date earlier was cuz my crappy old comp. crashed... so yeah. Not my fault...**

**REVIEW!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Merry belated Christmas everyone! Thank you to all of ya that reviewed my last chapter! Last chapter, Momo got drunk and she made out with Toushiro! Niiiiiiiiiiiice! lol. Enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**The beam of light slapped Momo across the face, causing her forehead to wrinkle and her eyes to ache in pain. Her head turned from left to right as her uncontrolled mind spun around.

_Ugh, my head… s_he thought, turning her body around so she was lying on her stomach.

She reached out for her pillow, but instead her hand hit something hard. Groaning one more time, she slowly lifted her head up and opened her sleepy eyes. She blinked a few times, her head swaying back and forth, and then opened her eyes. She looked and saw her coffee table instead. Slowly, she turned her head back and forth and saw that she was in her living room instead.

Rubbing her eyes one more time, she sat up and looked down at herself, noticing she had one of her dresses on instead of her pajamas. She rubbed her aching forehead with the palm of her head and yawned.

_What happened last night? Why am I wearing a dress? Why does my head hurt so much? Where's Toushiro!?  
_  
"Toushiro?"

"I'm right here." he suddenly appeared from his room, freshly dressed.

"Wh-What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"…No,"

The man walked forward and sat down next to her.

"We went to your friend's birthday party and you drank too much Sake-"

"Wait, so I got drunk?"

Toushiro nodded quietly. If it wasn't for the massive headache she had right now, she would have slapped herself across the face. How could she get drunk in front of him!? She didn't want him to start being some alcoholic just because he saw her get drunk once!

"How did we get home then?" she asked, thinking that probably Ichigo, Renji, or someone else had brought them home.

"I walked us home." he replied with a small smile.

"You remember the way home?"

"Yeah. It's not that hard."

Momo smiled at him as she rested her back on the couch.

"Did I do anything stupid?" she asked, knowing herself that she did, as she rubbed her head with her hands, messing up her hair.

"You did something like this." he said, and then leaned forward.

Momo opened her eyes, wanting to know what exactly she did, and to shockingly, she gasped as Toushiro placed his hand behind her head and carefully pulled her forward. Her chocolate brown eyes widened surprisingly as his lips met hers in a gentle but passionate kiss. Oh, but it didn't end there!

Then, he grabbed her thin wrists and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Momo's heart continued to beat but faster.

_Oh God… _

Before it got out of control, she pulled back and got off him. Toushiro, who was enjoying this a lot, stared at her with a disappointing expression on his face. Catching her breath, she looked at him and tried to control her hormones at the same time.

"W-We made out?" she asked, somewhat glad that they had.

Toushiro looked at her confusingly.

"If that's what you call it, then yes."

Momo's face reddened even more, but she sighed and rubbed her aching head.

"Um…what else did we do?" she asked, hoping that they didn't have sex in her living room while she was drunk.

Nevertheless, another side of her hoped that they had.

"We "made out" for about five minutes and then you fell asleep….into a deep sleep." he explained, and continued, "I tried carrying you to your bed, but you resisted and said that you wanted to stay here sleeping on the couch. So, I let you but I slept here too so you were alright throughout the night."

"Wait, what did you use a bed?"

"The floor," he replied with an uncaring shrug.

"Why did you sleep on the floor? You could've slept in your own room! Me being drunk was my fault and don't worry about me." she told him, however, she was glad that he had stayed there with her - even if it was on her dirty floor.

Baffled, he gave a slight nod and looked away. Momo sighed and massaged her temples.

"I'm going to take a shower now and then take some Advil so this headache can go away." she told him and then swayed her way to the bathroom.

Silently, Toushiro watched her walk inside the small bathroom and close the door. His mind and heart confused him. He wanted her…. a lot, but he didn't know why he wanted her. What was it about her that made him want her so much? Was it the fact that she has changed his life completely? Was it the fact that she was utterly nice to him, and is the only person he trusts? Toushiro didn't know at all…

****

Momo Hinamori smiled to herself as the cool fresh water splashed on her sticky dirty skin.

_The water feels so good…_ she thought, and then extended them… _Hm, I wonder how good it would feel to have Toushiro all over me. Oh God…I bet it'll feel - Oh what the hell am I saying!?  
_  
Momo opened her eyes and groaned.

"Oh Toushiro, why are you making me feel this way?"

* * *

_Days Later..._

For the past few days, Momo had been teaching much more to Toushiro. Yesterday, she had taught him about trains and even took him for a fun ride on one. She had explained to him that many people were afraid of the trains because of the accidents that had occurred in the past with them. She had told him a story about the baby carriage that had gotten stuck between the doors of a train and how it had almost killed the baby and her mother.

Momo had also taught him about the museum, and took him to the one of the most famous ones around. She had explained to him why museums were necessary and why they were fun, and he had liked the idea of holding historical artifacts in one place so the people could see.

Toushiro had also been taken to the circus, and Momo was glad that he had been entertained there. There, he had learned what elephants, clowns, hula-hoops, and magicians were. He had been amazed the most by the magician, and Momo had known why. She had been selected from the audience to be part of his "special trick". What was amazing about an old magician taking out her bra without anyone (including her) seeing him. Obviously, everyone had laughed at the joke, and she had just blushed and smiled sarcastically at it. No one knew how the magician had caused her bra to come off and to his hand, and Momo had not felt anything at all, but the trick had been hilarious and amazing…..and she had been glad to have her brassier back.

Another thing Momo had showed him was how to write, along with her friend Nanao. First, they taught him the alphabet and amazingly, he had known almost half of them; which made their job a lot easier. All three of them had stayed in the library for hours, just writing, reading and teaching him how to use a computer. Momo had been amazed at how increasingly fast he learned how to do all of these things in just hours! It had taken her two years to learn how to tie her shoelaces when she was younger!

After they had exited the library, Momo had served him some ice cream, and to her happiness, he liked it, especially the vanilla flavor.

****

Toushiro flipped the pages of the book, memorizing every important fact from it. It was almost nine, and Momo was taking a shower and he was reading a science book about evolution and how everything came about. He was amazed at the fact that humans and ape were closely related, and that the planet he had been walking upon for years was the only planet with life.

His reading was cut off once a soft knock was heard on the door. Getting up, he walked over to it and opened it. To his surprise, he found an unfamiliar man standing in front of him with a batch of flowers. The man, who was about three inches taller than Toushiro with chestnut colored eyes and brown spiky hair, looked at him confusingly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya…and you?"

"Obi Takashi… And what are you doing in here?"

Toushiro tilted his head bafflingly. "I live here….with Momo Hinamori."

The man's eyes widened and he took a dangerous step towards him.

"What the hell are you doing in my girlfriend's apartment?!"

* * *

**I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER 10! WOOOOT! MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS Y'ALL! XD 2009 IS COMING.....TO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN! LMAO! Anyway, I'm not that big of a fan of trains! Once, I got stuck between the doors of a train and....the train started moving.....and the only thing that went thro my mind was "Holy shit imma bout to get fucking killed in front of a crowd who's trying to get me outta here". Thankfully, the train stopped and opened its doors and I got out! Tho I had the doors' marks on my arms for a few days!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! WOOT! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter!I know, FAST UP-DATE, but I just want to get this story finished ASAP! Um, my plan is to finish my "I don't like so much" stories first so I have more time on the stories that I like (Slaved Love & Will you change for me?). Some of you were shocked at me getting stuck between doors of the train, yeah.... that was something scary. lol. Enjoy & Review!**

**

* * *

**There was a pregnant pause as the two men stared at each other. The clock's ticking was the only thing heard.

Toushiro thought about what the man had just said. Girlfriend? He knew the meaning of it, but he didn't know that she had a boyfriend. Toushiro had thought that she was single! She never mentioned boyfriend, just ex-boyfriend and that was it.

Gently, he touched his chest as he felt an odd pain there. However, the pain wasn't just some regular ache, it was different. Why was it there though? Did it have to do something with what Obi had told him? He wasn't sure, but he didn't like the feeling. He also felt anger, a feeling he has felt before. In addition, he knew that he was angry at Obi and Momo. Over the past few days, he had began to feel a certain way towards her, and now he finds out that she has a boyfriend?

"Obi, what are you doing here?"

The man shifted his gaze from Toushiro to her and a wide smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey Momo, I see that you're getting ready to go to bed." he said, gazing at her pajamas.

Rolling her eyes, Momo crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a questioning look. Clearing his throat, Obi quickly glanced at Toushiro and then back at her.

"I just came to see you. You know, I haven't seen you in months. How have you been, and who is this guy?" he asked, giving a suspicious glance at the quiet man.

"I'm good, and this is Toushiro Hitsugaya, the man that saved my life back in the Hurtgen Forest."

"Ooh, I see…" the man muttered underneath his breath as he threw a small glare at Toushiro. "…And who decided to bring this ape-man back to the city?"

"Don't call him an ape-man, he's a human being like you, me and the rest of the world! And, you should thank him for saving me! If it wasn't for him, I would be dead."

"So, what's your thank you to him? Bringing him here to this polluted city? Why didn't you leave him over there. He probably hates it here!"

"Obi, you don't understand my reason for bringing him here. He lived in some crappy cottage and barely had any food! And for your information, he's likes the city."

"Why? For its things, or because of you?"

Momo's face reddened, though she ignored it and glared at him. "I'm doing it because I'm a nice person, unlike you."

Obi chuckled and shook his head. "I just love messing with you, Momo. You're so easy to mess around with."

He glanced at her again and saw that she was still glaring at him.

"Alright, I'm sorry. There, happy?"

"Of course. You know I hate your jokes." she told him, "Now, what are you here for?"

"I'm here to ask you out on a date. I want to take you out on that new restaurant that's across from the library."

Momo sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I can't, I have to watch over-"

"You mean baby-sit Tarzan over here?"

"Yeah," Momo said, "I will stay here and keep _Toushiro Hitsugaya_ accompany rather than go out to some restaurant with you."

Obi frowned and led out a sigh. "Alright, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk." he said and then turned to Toushiro. "Let me introduce myself again. Hi, I'm Obi Takashi, Momo's friend….not boyfriend."

Momo's eyes widened and she shot a glare at Obi. "You told him that you were my boyfriend?"

"It was a joke!" Obi laughed, but Momo kept her serious expression on.

"This is not funny, Obi. I want Toushiro to catch up with everything that's going on, and lying isn't one of them!"

Obi sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'm sorry. I won't lie to Mr. George of the Jungle again."

"For the last time, his name is Toushiro Hitsugaya. And if you're going to stay, then start acting like an adult."

"What, I can't have fun?"

"Not around me you can't." she said.

"Alright…alright. Why don't I drop by tomorrow night? I promise I'll be good." he smiled at her, causing her to give him a sarcastic smile.

""Fine, but be good."

"I will, and these are for you." Obi told her as he gave her the flowers.

Momo grabbed the bouquet and held them tightly. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"Just like you," he flirted, "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Momo. Goodnight, Tarzan."

Knowing that he was referring to him, Toushiro just nodded once and looked away. Even if Obi wasn't Momo's boyfriend, which he was glad about, he still did not like the man. Living in the wild for years had given him the knowledge of sensing danger when it was around, and he knew that Obi was a dangerous person, especially when he glared at him when Momo had explained to him that he had saved her back there in the forest.

"Don't listen to the things Obi tells you most of the times," she told him, settling the flowers on her coffee table. "He likes to fool around a lot."

"How old is he?" he curiously asked, seeing that Obi seemed older than Momo or any other of her friends.

"He's going to turn thirty in a few months."

"Was he the one that took your virginity?"

Momo's face reddened at the sudden question, and smiling, she looked at him and shook her head. "N-No, the one that I sl-slept with lives in another country with some other woman."

"Are you angry at him?

"No. We had a small argument during our breakup, but now we're just friends."

"I see…" he said, watching her get her clothes ready for tomorrow. "So Obi is your new boyfriend?"

Momo looked at him and shook her head. "Oh no! He wants to be my boyfriend, but I'm hard to get."

"Do you feel the same way about him?" he asked.

Momo stared at her feet for a few seconds and then at him. "I'm not in love with him, but I do have some _feeling_ for him." she replied.

"I see…" Toushiro muttered underneath his breath and then walked back to his room.

The pain in his chest still did not go away as he laid down on his bed and stared at the plain white ceiling.

They liked each other, no doubt about it. Both of them had a chance to be together, happily together. And who will he have? No one. Sure, Momo and her friends were friendly to him, but trusting all of them was hard. He only trusted Momo, but he wasn't sure if telling her all of his feelings was a great idea. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of her.

Closing his eyes, he led out a hoarse sigh. What is he suppose to do now? If he knew that such thing would occur, he would have denied coming to the city in the first place.

* * *

_Next Day..._

Toushiro glanced out the living room window of the apartment, watching Momo and Obi leave to their "date".

Orihime had agreed to stay with Toushiro, until she came back, and keep him company. Orihime was watching her favorite soap opera while he stared at Momo and Obi leave.

"Are you hungry? You want anything to eat?" Orihime asked, taking out her nail polish and getting ready to do her nails.

"No, I'm fine." he replied, not looking at her.

Orihime frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Are you alright, Toushiro? You look down."

"I'm fine." he simply answered.

However, Orihime wasn't going to take that for an answer. She knew that something was wrong with him, and she had the slightest hint why.

"Are you upset about Momo being with Obi?"

His emerald-green eyes widened, but he still did not face her. "How…how did you know?"

"I deal with the same thing… I know how you feel."

"How come?" he asked, facing her.

Orihime sighed and glanced at her toes. "You know Ichigo and Rukia, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, it's not proven yet, but I heard many rumors that they like each other. It hurts me to see them together. I do nothing though…because whatever I do won't make them stop liking each other, but it hurts me all the time. I try to "move on" as many people say, but it's too hard to do that. I've known Ichigo since I was ten years old, and he met Rukia just four years ago. I feel hurt, angry, and jealous. That's what you're feeling, right?"

"I don't know," Toushiro shrugged.

"Answer these questions then," she said, "Do you feel some sort of hatred towards Obi? Do you feel like making him disappear some sort of way?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Then you're angry and jealous at him. Jealousy is a feeling you get when somebody else takes away something you desire or want. You want Momo, but you're jealous because she's out with Obi tonight, correct?"

"Yes," he replied, closing his eyes.

Orihime smiled and brought her knees up to her chest, embracing her legs. "Well just because she's out with Obi tonight doesn't they're going to get together and live happily ever after. I've known Momo for a long time too. I know when she likes someone, and I'm certain that she feels some way towards you too. Usually, it takes more than just a confession to make a person realize that they love you back. Momo isn't dense, she'll also figure it out." she told him.

Toushiro opened his eyes and looked back at her. "Thank you, Orihime."

"No problem! Just helping a friend out." she smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"…And Orihime?"

"Yeah?"

"It takes more than just a confession to make a person realize that they love you back. Ichigo isn't dense either, he'll also figure it out."

The girl's cheeks reddened and she grinned at him. "Thank you, for understanding…"

* * *

**Agh, the smell of oil makes me feel sick. DX..... I just hate it.... xP.... so, how'd you likey the chappy? :D I barely add IchiHime-ness if my work, as yall know, so I wanted to add a lil tiny stuff of that, but do not worry u Ichiruki fans out there, it won't be a dramatic thing! I HATE IT when side pairings get more action than the original pairing. Like, (I'm not gonna say who), there's a NejTen (Naruto) author (very good author) and she has good ideas and is a great writer.....but when she adds those side pairings, she kinda forgets about the pairing she's working with and it bugs me! Yes, I like the side pairings she picks, but I like to read mostly on the original pairing. There's some authors who FORGET about the pairing they're working with and just write a new story within the story bout some side pairing. Isn't that annoying**? **Anyway....**

**REVIEW!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Hello people! First, thank you to my awesome awesome awesome awesomest (is that a word?) reviewers! xD Anyway, guess what y'all? Some of you might remember this story, others might have never heard of it....but I have thought about the story Diary. Remember guys? Yesterday nigh while listening music, the story came to my head and it's going to be very different from the original one. The thing I have to think about is think about the ending. I , still, have no ending for it. Pretty much, I have 3/4 of it figured out :) Good enough? Yupp! Anyway, enjoy & review!**

* * *

Gently, he silently shifted his hand around the large paper, making neat curves and lines. He was alone in the sun-brightening room with a neatly sharpened pencil in his hand and a large piece of paper in front of him. It was noon, so he figured that Momo was probably at lunch already. His heart quickened its regular beat every time he thought of her. She wanted to leave him with Rukia today, but he insisted that he was able to take care of himself, and she knew that that was definitely true. He had lived by himself in a big forest for about a decade without getting killed. How dangerous can a city be, especially when there's no loose wild animals running around and killing for food?

Yesterday night, Orihime had taught him how to draw. She had explained to him how art could reflect someone's style and personality, and how it was used to communicate as well. She had brought him pencils and papers after Momo had gone to work, since he didn't want her to know what he had in plan for her.

Toushiro paused for a second and stared at it, feeling amazed at the artwork he has done. He traced his slender finger around it and closed his eyes, thinking about how it would feel to touch her. Her skin looked like it needed to be touched and kissed. He felt a strange but familiar sensation in his stomach and below his lower abdominal. Opening his eyes, he stared at the drawing and groaned.

_Why am I feeling like this? Why am I feeling like if I can't control myself?_

_

* * *

_

Momo took a bight of her delicious sandwich and smiled. It was thirty after noon and she, along with Matsumoto, was enjoying her lunch time.

Matsumoto looked at herself on her small mirror as she fixed her make up. "So, tell me," she said, "You still like that ass-"

"_Matsumoto_," Momo groaned.

The buxom woman rolled her eyes and sighed. "Agh, alright….alright. You like _Obi _and Toushiro?"

Momo wiped her thin lips with a napkin and sighed. "I know I like Obi, but I'm so confused about Toushiro."

Matsumoto dropped her mirror and glared at her. "How can you _not _like that man? I think him and you make the best couple ever! Toushiro is _way better _than that old geezer! He's too old for you, and I don't trust him at all. Something about him that I don't understand."

"Have you even seen him for you to be judging?"

"Of course I've seen him….and I must say that Toushiro is a thousand times hotter than him!"

Momo giggled and nodded. "I have to agree with you on that." she said, "But Obi isn't a bad guy."

"…But Toushiro is a million times better! But, I don't understand why you're confused."

"Well, sometimes, I like Toushiro….most of the times, I feel like if I love him! I can't stop thinking about him! I try to stop, but I can't."

"Who do you think more about, Toushiro or Obi?"

Momo sighed and pushed her long bangs aside. "My mind is always occupied with Toushiro. I hope I'm not being obsessed with him."

"You probably aren't. I bet you're just confused and you want to know how you truly feel about him. And, in my opinion, I bet that you just fell in love with Toushiro but you're just too stupid to realize it!"

Momo rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Are you trying to help me or are you trying to insult me?"

"I'm here to help you, but you're acting like a little kid by lying to yourself! You _do not love _Obi, you are _in love _with Toushiro!"

"I think you're right, Matsumoto, but if I am in love with him, I don't want him to start thinking that I brought him here so I can be happy. I brought him here so he can be happy!"

"…And I believe you. Momo, it's alright if you're in love with him."

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to make things awkward between me and him. What if he doesn't love me back?"

"I think he does but he's just as confused as you are. I've seen his face every time he looks at you and I _know _that that man has some feelings for you!"

Momo sighed and smiled at her. "I hope so too, Matsumoto. He is a great guy and you know how happy I would be if we were together?"

"Very…"

* * *

_She's almost coming…_ he thought, switching from channel to channel.

He was already finished with his drawing, and he placed it on top of the kitchen counter so she would see it right away. He couldn't wait until she sees it. He wants to see her reaction so badly. Will she like it? Will she hate it? He doesn't know, but he hopes that she loves it.

He spent about five hours drawing the picture and an extra hour erasing the mistakes and adding some things. He wanted it to be perfect, and in his opinion, he thought it was. He was amused at how good he drew Momo.

In his picture, he made her smile; which, he thought, made her look more beautiful. He made her hair up and her bangs hang loose on the side like how she always has it. He drew her wearing her casual clothes -- peach like thigh-length shirt-dress with black tights and knee-length leather boots, while sitting on her kitchen counter reading a book and laughing.

He drew the kitchen as well so she knew where she was. On the bottom of the picture, he wrote the words _"To: Momo Hinamori, From: Toushiro Hitsugaya"_ and three flower pebbles on the side.

He changed the channel again, uninterested in the lame soap opera, and sighed, telling himself when she was coming.

He jerked his head upwards once he heard the door being unlocked and then opened. Swiftly, he turned around and saw her walk inside, her cheeks tainted pink from the cold and her petite body shivering from the cold. He had the feeling of going over there and giving her body heat.

She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hello, Toushiro."

"Hey," he muttered, watching her take off her jacket and extra clothing and putting it inside the closet.

Then, she turned around and walked inside the kitchen. The white-haired man got up and followed her. He halted by the door way and saw her pick up the picture and smile, feeling his heart do the same thing.

Momo stared at the picture for a good three minutes, amazed at how professionally it looked. She stared at herself in the drawing and was shocked at how prefect she was drawn. She was even drawn with the same clothes she wore the other day!

"Y-You drew this?" she turned to him and asked.

Toushiro nodded. "It's for you."

"When did you learn how to draw? Who taught you? A-And where did you get the supplies from?"

"Orihime taught me yesterday and she explained to me the meaning of art. And, after you left this morning, she came and brought me the supplies. I did not want you to know because I wanted it to be a surprise."

Her genuine smile widened and she lounged on to him with her arms opened widely, giving him a large hug.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome." he muttered, embracing her back.

Momo rested her head on his chest and sighed, dragging in his scent up her nostrils.

__

He makes me feel so happy….and confused…

she thought, _I can be in this position forever…_

She felt his hand shift up and down her back, causing her to shudder a bit.

Toushiro rested his chin on her head and took in a deep breath, having the urge to do so many things to her. She fitted perfectly in his arms and he told himself that it was his destiny to protect her, ever since he first saw her. Subconsciously, his hand rose and he brushed her blushing left cheek with his thumb.

Momo opened her chestnut colored eyes and slowly lifted her head up and looked at him. Their eyes locked for a second as he grabbed her chin and lifted her head up.

__

I think I do love you, Toushiro… But do you love me back?

His lips met hers in a gentle kiss, both of them not knowing if they should kiss back. Nevertheless, both of them started kissing back. He leaned her back against the counter and then lifted her up and sat her on top. He stood between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist, bringing him closer.

His lips fell on her neck this time, and hungrily, he took big bites. Momo released a moan, causing him to become puzzled for a second. He learned from Ichiro and Renji that because of the large amount of pleasure and desire, people (mostly women) release strange noises. So, did that mean that Momo was receiving pleasure and had some desire? Was he making her do this?

Momo played a part at the action too and kissed his neck. Toushiro closed his eyes and felt his sensation for wanting her increase. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she glanced at him for a second and locked her lips with his. Both opened their mouths and let their tongues do most of the work. Toushiro was amazed at what such event could make a person go crazy and forget about the surroundings.

He felt her hand climb under his shirt and up his chest. Toushiro placed his hands inside her shirt and shifted them upward, hearing her moan louder once he touched her bosoms.

Both loved what was going on, but it was suddenly broken once the phone rang and they let go of each other. Momo's face turned red as she thought about what was going on.

__

Oh my God… we… we… we were loosing control…

Embarrassed, she got off the counter and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this? Oh, hey Obi." she said, and quickly she left to her room to talk.

Toushiro's eyebrows furrowed angrily and subconsciously he punched the counter table. For the first time, he was very angry.

* * *

**Alright, so what do ya think? I hope y'all enjoyed it! Ya know, I barely call you guys Lovebugs! Remember when I used to call ya guys that? LMAO. I barely use that nickname but I love it cuz it came from an awesome teacher last year. The WHOLE class was Lovebugg or Lovelies or Babies.... silly but awesome nicknames cuz she loved us! XD**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Previous chapter, Toushiro & Momo got in a _heated _make out section and all of the sudden, the phone rings; and who was the party pooper? Obi of course! Momo, obviously, picked up the phone and talked to him while Toushiro got angry (for the first time) and let his anger out by punching the table counter thingy. DX Enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

Review Reply To:

**SummerCherryBlossom**: Thank you very much for the nice review :) A lot of people tell me that I should write a book with all of my stories in it! They also tell me that I should write my own book -- but my writing skill still needs improvement. I don't want to publish a book that contains grammar errors, run-on sentences, and all of those "fun stuff". lol. Anyway, thank you for reviewing! It's people like you that make my stories sepcial! :)

* * *

_Their lips crashed in a strong passionate kiss, their bodies connection perfectly as they tightened their embrace. His soft hands undid her casual bun and smiled as he saw her beautiful sparkling hair cascade down to her shoulders. A light, childish giggle escaped her lips._

_"I love you, Toushiro." she whispered and pecked his lips._

_His back shivered and he touched his lips, mesmerized. Seductively, she smirked and motioned him forward. Like a trained obedient dog, he listened to her commands._

_"Undress me…" she said, lying back down as he climbed on top of her._

_Nibbling on her neck, he began to unbutton her collar T-shirt and once he was done, he removed it from her creamy body. His hands settled on her love handels and sneakily, he groped her chest and smirked as a loud moan escaped her lips._

_"I-I want you…Toushiro," she whimpered. _

_"I want you too, Momo."_

_His lips crashed on hers again as he began to undo the buttons of her pants. Momo opened her eyes and grabbed white spiky locks._

_"Let's make love the whole night…" she whispered loudly, "Make love to me, Toushiro. I've never felt this way towards a man."_

_She felt his smile against her chest. He grabbed her thighs as Momo wrapped her legs around his waist. _

_"Take me now…"_

Toushiro flinched on his bed and immediately woke up, his breaths coming out in gasps as drips of sweat rolled down his face and body. What was that dream about? Why did he have a dream?

One of the things that he still did not comprehend were dreams. Were dreams events that happen in the mind that were supposed to (and did not) happen in real life? Dreams was the only thing or image that made him remember everyday about how he had arrived at the forest years ago. Nevertheless, today was the first day he ever had a dream about something else….and this dream had made him feel _excited. _

He also felt disappointed that the dream was cut short. He was eager to find out what was suppose to happen next. Like the porn film he had seen days ago with Ichigo and Renji, he knew what came after the kissing and touching.

He sat up and brushed his messy hair with his hands. He was in love with her, and he didn't know what to do about it. He wanted Momo, and he hinted that she wants him too, but how it work out with Obi in the middle? And, why is she always resisting? What is she afraid of?

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Matsumoto." whined Momo as she held the phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "We were almost to the point of getting naked and having sex _in my kitchen_, unless we had shifted our destination and went somewhere else."

_"…And what stopped you from having sex at all with him?"_

"The phone rang-"

_"Who was the retard that called?"_

"Obi-"

_"I knew it! Next time you make out with Toushiro, either ignore your phone or disconnect it!"_

"That's not the problem, though. The problem is that I'm not sure if this can continue. I don't want things to get awkward between us! I don't want him to think the wrong idea about me."

_"He won't! Have you seen Toushiro's expression every time he sees you? I am hundred percent sure that he likes you!"_

"Why would he like me though?" Momo asked. "I'll admit that I'm happy that he likes me that way, if he does,-""…And why are you happy that he does like you like that? Is it because you return his feelings and want to get with him?"

Matsumoto inquired from the other line, eating low fat yogurt.

Momo didn't answer as she began to twirl her hair with her finger.

__

"You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here…just thinking…"

__

"Thinking about how you desperately want to be with him?"

"Not exactly…"

__

"…But you are thinking about him!"

"Of course, I always do… I just don't know what to do! I want to be with him, but what if he's confused? What if he thinks that he likes me but instead he just wants to see how sex feels or how it feels to have a woman by his side!"

__

"I don't think Toushiro is that type of person. Remember when he saved you back then?"

"True… I had forgot about that." Momo sighed with a smile, remembering the night when she first met the strange man that had saved her life not too long ago.

__

"What you need to do is talk to him and explain to him everything you feel. He won't learn what honesty is then!"

Momo released a troublesome sigh and sat up straight. "You're right. I feel like if I'm concealing him from the real world. I should talk to him and explain to him these strange feelings."

__

"Yes, you should; because you may never know what may happen."

Before Momo could've replied to that, she heard a _peeping _noise from the phone.

"Hold on, Matsumoto, someone else is calling me."

After hearing an OK from her strawberry-blonde friend, she pressed the 'Call' button on her phone and said a hello.

_"Yo, Momo, it's me Ichigo. Is Toushiro there?"_

"Yup, he's here, but in the shower. Why? You need him for something?"

_"Renji, Kira, Obi, two other guys, and myself are having a little get together tonight at Yamamoto's Bar, and I wanted him to come with us so he can know some awesome places around here."_

"A bar? I don't know… I don't want him getting drunk."

_"He's not going to get drunk. I promise you that I will watch over him."_

Momo thought about it for a second. Ichigo was one of her trusted friends, and every time he promised her something, he kept it. Plus, Ichigo himself wasn't a drinker. Ichigo was still in school, studying to be a medical assistant and he knew how big the side affects were.

"Fine," Momo replied with a sigh, "But please take care of him. I don't like bars."

__

"What are you - his mother or his girlfriend?"

'Neither. At what time are you picking him up?"

__

"Tonight at six P.M sharp, and dress him nicely for the ladies."

A jealousy feeling rose and before she could've yelled at Ichigo for the nonsense, he hanged up. Groaning, she clicked on the "Call" button again and sighed.

__

"What's wrong, Momo?"

"I'm having a bad feeling that Ichigo taking Toushiro to a club isn't such a great idea."

* * *

_At the bar..._

Wearing navy-blue jeans and a navy-green T-shirt, a confused Toushiro walked inside the unfamiliar place and the strong smell of alcohol suddenly went up his nostrils. Women wearing "sexy" outfits and either half drunken or fully drunken men hitting on them was seen right in front of the man's emerald green eyes.

"Welcome to a bar, Toushiro." Renji said, patting his shoulder.

"What do you do here?"

"People come here to drink and relax if they're stressed out or just want to spend good times with their friends."

To Toushiro, it looked more like a place to find a person to make out and have sex with.

The batch of men sat in front of the bartender and began ordering their drink. Toushiro smelled the familiar strong scent of alcohol and quickly realized how it had caused Momo and other to lose their focus on things and become different.

"You want some, Toushiro?" Renji asked.

"Momo doesn't want us giving him drinks. She's afraid that we'll get him drunk."

"Let's get him drunk and mess around with him." Obi joked, drinking a full glass of rum.

"You really want Momo to hate you, right?" Kira asked, hating Obi's attitude.

"I never said let's get him drunk, kill him, and dump him in the dumpster! I just want to mess around with him a little, not hurt him."

"You know that Toushiro isn't stupid, and he knows what you're trying to say." Ichigo warned him.

Obi stayed silent and eyed the white-haired man, his eyes narrowing down as Toushiro glared at him. Obi drank the whole glass of rum in one gulp and immediately asked for another and another.

All the while, Toushiro stared at soon-to-be drunken man, wondering if Obi was jealous of him. As the days have been passing by, Toushiro has been learning everyday the feelings people get when something occurs. He knew two things thus far, one that Momo feels _something _for him, but for some reason, she doesn't want to acknowledge the fact, and two, he already knows what the meaning of jealousy is and he knows that that's what Obi feels.

He knew that Obi was jealous over the fact that Momo spends more time with him and she cares more about him.

However, one thing he did not know was the fact that many people do crazy things when they're jealous.

"Obi, if you don't stop drinking, you'll have the biggest hangover ever tomorrow morning." Kira warned.

Obi settled his eleventh drink down and glared at the blond-haired man sitting two seats away from him.

"This is my time to have fun and I want to enjoy it." he answered, standing up and heading over to Toushiro.

Immediately, Ichigo and Renji got up, keeping their eyes on the drunken guy. Obi patted Toushiro's shoulder and sat down next to him. Feeling slightly annoyed by him, Toushiro ignored his "friendly" gestures and stared at the neat isle of wine bottles.

"How's your sex life with Momo?" Obi asked, smirking and hiccupping all the while.

Toushiro ignored the question and continued to stare.

"C'mon, Tarzan, don't be nervous. Tell me. Is she good in bed? Does she scream on top of her lungs when you take her? I want to know how she is for when I take her." he said and drank a full glass of wine.

Toushiro's eyes narrowed, not liking the way he was going.

"How do her breasts feel? How do they tast-"

"Obi, stop."

"Stay out of this!" he said and then turned back to the annoyed Toushiro. "How wide do her legs open-"

Obi's eyes shut and he flew back as Toushiro's fist made contact with his face.

* * *

**I'm finished! I hope all of ya enjoyed this chapter, and yes Toushiro had his first wet dream! I'm so sleepy right now, so that's why I'm not typing idiotic stuff like always. (Wait, I'm alway an idiot..).**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch.14! Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed! Last chapter, Toushiro had a wet dream about him & Momo doin it; and then Ichigo and Renji took him to a bar and disaster occurred when Obi started talking innapropriately about Momo & Toushir punched him on the nose! xD Enjoy & Review!**

**

* * *

**

Obi fell back onto a some chairs soon after Toushiro punched him for the third time in a row. Anger filled his body as he glared down at the groaning man, whom was trying to stand up. Obi touched his nose and looked at his fingers, cursing as he saw the blood.

"You little runt!" he screamed and lounged towards the white haired man.

Toushiro blocked Obi's left hand with his, however, he didn't see as Obi's right arm come upward from behind. A smirk arose on the man's face as he stroked the back of Toushiro's head with a full bottle of wine. Groaning, Toushiro stepped back a bit and closed his eyes, his head swirling around.

"Stop this fighting immediately!" an unfamiliar voice yelled.

Toushiro opened his eyes and turned, seeing four similarly-dressed men running towards the area. Suddenly, he felt his hands being abruptly grabbed from behind and handcuffed. He looked at Obi and saw another man do the same to him. What was going on?

"You two are coming with us?"

Toushiro's eyes narrowed. Going where? Who were these strange men? Were they taking him and Obi just because they were fighting?

As the officers shoved Obi and Toushiro in separate cars, Renji and the others quickly followed.

"Ichigo, call Momo and explain what happened!"

"Wait, you call her! I don't want to hear her screaming at me for no reason!"

"Well _too bad_! Call her!"

Ichigo sighed and took his cell phone out, getting ready to hear the woman's bright language towards him. He remembered that he had promised Momo that he was going to take care of Toushiro and felt bad.

"Hey, Momo……"

* * *

Momo sighed as she finished cleaning Toushiro's bedroom. She stared at his bed and imagined him being there, waiting for her… Is he the one for her? Momo hoped. She loved him and knew that it would be hard to forget about him. But does he truly feel the same way? Is he kissing her because of other reasons? Momo felt hurt. She hated being used, but she understands that it's not totally his fault. If she were in his situation, she would be confused as well about what was love, like, and obsession.

Momo's thoughts broke as she heard the phone. She picked it up and placed the receiver next to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Momo….." _She heard Ichigo's panicked voice.

"Ichigo? Is something the matter? Something wrong? Where's Toushiro?"

Momo heard him sigh through the phone.

_"Yeah, something's wrong. Obi and Toushiro got into a fight at the bar just 2 minutes ago and the police arrived quickly and took both them away to the station."_

Momo's eyes widened and she glared. "What!? I perfectly told you and Renji to take care of him! Ugh, I knew I should've not let him go with you guys! Oh God…"

_"Look, just came down to the station and we'll explain to you why it happened; don't be mad at Toushiro, he had nothing to do with it."_

"OK, OK,… I'll be there as soon as possible, bye."

Momo hanged up and quickly ran to her bedroom, looking for her sneakers. Throwing her sandals elsewhere, she searched for some socks first. She grabbed any pair and put it on instantly. Then, she grabbed her black Nike shoes and didn't bother loosening up the laces as she put her feet inside them. She then grabbed her purse, a light jacket, and a taxi's phone number before running out of the apartment.

* * *

"I don't belong here!" yelled a drunken Obi as the officers threw him inside the small jail cell.

"Well if you don't belong here then why were you fighting under intoxicated?"

"…Cuz I wanted to beat the crap out of that guy!" He yelled as he threw himself on the hard small bed.

The officer shook his head and locked the door.

In the mean time as Obi cursed and swore that he was going to get Toushiro, Toushiro sat down on the hard bed and sighed, rethinking of what happened less than an hour ago. He was beginning to act violently because of Obi and his big dirty mouth, which was strange to him since he had never acted this way. Was this _new life _changing him? He hoped it wasn't.

He wasn't sure if living in a place like Sereitei was beneficial as well. He had a strong feeling towards Momo and he wasn't sure if she wanted him the way he wanted her. He doesn't want to hurt her but he doesn't want to get hurt as well. The idea of leaving the country and going back to his came to his mind, but he wasn't sure if that was a great idea. He doesn't know his way back to the forest and he definitely doesn't have the money for that. However, he knew that if he did get the chance to go back, the first thing he would do was to find who he truly was.

His dreams about two familiar people halted once he met Momo. Before meeting her, he had always dreamt about his parents. He knew how his parents look like and he can't wait to see them, that is if they're still alive. He barely remembers what had happened years ago, but he remembers water… lots and lots of water; and because of the water, he and his parents were separated. But now, where are they? Are they looking for him? Did they stop looking for him after five or six years, thinking that he was dead? What if they died right after the separation? He released a long tiring sigh and brushed his hair with his fingers.

Suddenly, he heard light footsteps and a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Momo standing behind the barred door. He quickly got up and walked over to her. Momo gave him a saddened smile as she grabbed his hand.

"Momo, I'm sor-"

"No, don't apologize. Kira explained to me everything that happened; it's not your fault and thank you for standing up for me like that. I know that he's drunk and doesn't know what he's saying, but still, I'm hurt that he said such things about me and I'm glad you punched him for that."

If it wasn't for the door, Momo would've kissed him.

"I spoke to the chief and explained to him about you being new in this country, and he was kind enough to be a little soft on you. Ichigo said that it was probably because he thinks I'm pretty and wants to go on a date with me, but that doesn't matter, I'm happy that he's letting you out tonight." she said.

Toushiro smiled at her. "Thank you for not being angry and understanding. I'm sorry I started the fight."

"No, don't be." she said.

The chief of police arrived with a batch of keys. He gave Momo a seductive smirk, which she ignored, and then opened the door.

"I hope this doesn't happen again. I'm not allowed to do this but because you're such a pretty lady," he said, winking at Momo, "I'll let you and your buddy here slide."

"Thank you very much, officer." she said.

The chubby man chuckled sheepishly and fixed his black tie. "Anything else?" he asked.

"No, that's all. My friend and I are going to take our leave right now." she said, grabbing Toushiro's hand and walking away.

Nevertheless, a sudden hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to flinch and turn her head.

"Wait, Momo…"

"Don't touch me, you perv." she said, taking her hand back from Obi's.

"I'm sorry!"

"Your words don't mean anything to me. Now do me a favor and _never _talk to me again! Come on, Toushiro."

Obi glared as he watch Momo grab Toushiro's hand (fingers intertwined) and leave.

Toushiro felt a similar tingly sensation as he stared at their hands. Does Momo love him back the way he loves her? Or, is she just doing that to make Obi jealous? The answers to these questions didn't make Toushiro think about them; he loved holding Momo's hand.

* * *

The two climbed off Renji's black hummer and headed inside the building. Momo quickly opened the door to her cozy apartment and quickly went to the bathroom.

"Come here!" she called.

Hands inside his pocket, Toushiro walked to the bathroom and watched her as she took out some alcohol, Band-Aids, and cotton.

"Sit down on the toilet." she instructed and he followed.

Then, she turned to him and cupped his face with her small hands. She turned his head to the side and searched for any wounds.

"I thought Ichigo said that Obi hit you in the back of your head with a bottle of wine."

"He did."

"But I don't see any wounds. Is your head that strong?" she teased.

Toushiro smirked and looked up at her. "You're always worried about me. How come?"

Momo bit her lip and wiggled her toes inside her shoes. "Because…. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why? Just because I saved your life back then?" he asked, sounding a bit more seriously.

He didn't want to scare her, but he desperately wanted to know what type of relationship they had.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

_I love you,_ Toushiro wanted to say, but the words couldn't come out of his mouth. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her lips, passionately. Momo's eyes widened as she stumbled back. His lips melted on hers as he pulled her body closer to his.

Momo closed her eyes and kissed back. Toushiro's lips left hers and he began to suck on her neck. A moan escaped her lips as he instantly hit her soft spot. Hands trembling, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His kisses then trailed down to her collarbone and then to her chest, making her flip her head back.

He carried her to his bedroom. Momo grabbed the hem of his shirt and flipped it over his head, taking it off as he laid her down and climbed on top of her. He lifted her shirt upward and began kissing her stomach, unzipping her pants. Her eyes rolled behind her head as he removed her shirt and kissed upward.

Both of them didn't want to stop, and they continued throughout the long passionate night. Nevertheless, they both knew that the next day, they would both have to confess to each other how they feel.

* * *

**Finished! Well, guess what people! This story is wrapping up! What does that mean? That the end is coming pretty soon! xD I have to start thinking more about the ending and I have to start writing down all of my ideas of Diary (story in which Momo was blind. Remember?) and I think I have a new one (well, I have a bunch of ideas in my head and only like 2 or 3 get to be written hehehehe). Anyway people,**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guess who's back! Yeah, besides me... THIS FIC! Anyway, reason why I haven't up-dated this in like 2 - 3 months was because I couldn't think of what to add AND I want Slaved Love and Will you change for me to be finished first! But, recently, I decided to up-date this so you guys can know that I have NOT forgotten about this fic! Anyway, I will post a RECAP of what happened last time so you guys won't get lost... like how I was...**

**Recap: **Toushiro and Obi (who also likes Momo) got into a fight at the bar they were in with Renji, Ichigo, and Kira. Obu talked a lot of dog waste about Momo and he earned a fist from Toushiro. Police came, took both away, and Momo went to the police station and got Toushiro out (thanks to the cop that quickly liked her and did her the favor). So, at home, things got heated and they ended up having intercourse. xD Now, do you guys remember? Hope so! Anyway, enjoy & review!

* * *

His emerald-green eyes looked over at the sleeping female next to him, a smile arising to his lips as he stroked her bare back. Momo was lying on her stomach, still sleeping, with the bed sheets covering from her waist down. Toushiro brushed her chestnut-brown hair with his fingers as he remembered last night's sex. It had been amazing. He had never felt so good in his life before, and he now feels like doing it over and over with Momo. But, he didn't want to hurt her either, remembering the pain she had felt as well.

Because of that particular pain, he had been afraid that she would have stopped and would have told him that she didn't want to see him anymore. But, she had reassured him by telling him that the pain was normal.

Momo released a sigh, but was still asleep. Toushiro looked at her angelic face and kissed her cheek.

Now he had understood why Ichigo and Renji say that sex is awesome. Momo had drove him crazy last night, but it had been worth it at the end.

__

Sex is what sparks love… if it's done right. I love you, Momo.

He wrapped his arm around her soft body and kissed her shoulder, trailing kisses up her face. A giggle escaped her mouth as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Morning," she said, giving him a long passionate kiss, which he gladly returned. "You're up early."

"I like us like this." he told her, staring right into her brown eyes.

Their legs were tangled, his arms were wrapped around her petite body, and her back was facing him as his chin laid on her shoulder.

"So do I, but sadly, I have to get up. Join me in the shower, though." she said, and with that teasing smile that was beginning to turn Toushiro on, she seductively walked towards the bathroom.

…And he did not waste time at all.

* * *

"You're free to go." said the cop as he opened the barred door.

Suffering from an immense hangover, Obi groaned painfully as he walked out from the police station, his head aching. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled, and his cheek was red. Even though it was blurry, he recalled some of the events that had occurred the previous day. He had been at a bar with Ichigo, Renji, and the others, including Toushiro.

_Asshole…_ he thought, rubbing his head.

A car pulled over in front of him and the window rolled down.

"Jesus, Obi, you look like shit. What happened to you?"

Obi walked around the car until he got on the passenger side. Opening the door, he got on and closed the door. His friend, a thirty-three-year-old man named Lance, drove away.

"I got into a fight last night at a bar." Obi slurred his words, lying his aching head against the passenger seat.

"With who?" Lance asked, driving towards his friend's apartment.

"Momo's buddy. Some new guy named Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Never heard of him."

"No one has but a few people. Momo "discovered" him in some forest and decided to bring him here."

Lance laughed, passing a red light uncaringly. "Who the heck is he, Tarzan?"

"He can be Tarzan, or he can be Jane… Doesn't matter to me. I'm going to get that guy for messing with me." Obi said, his eyes still closed.

"He started the fight?"

"Yeah…"

"What did you say that made him angry?"

Obi opened an eye and looked at his friend. "I just talked some shit about Momo."

Lance continued laughing. "You love to provoke people, Obi."

"I love seeing their weakness, so I can use it against them."

"So what do you have in plan for our Tarzan here?"

"I'm not sure yet. But first, I want to get home and get rid of this headache. It's killing me."

* * *

Momo buttoned her white blouse, cursing at the small pimple that had popped out of no where by her forehead. She didn't dare pop it, knowing that later a dark mark would be shown on her face, but she hated seeing it. Rolling her eyes, she applied pressure around the pimple until the white oil liquid came out. Grunting, she cleaned her face again and proceeded changing.

She had phoned Matsumoto an hour ago and couldn't help but tell her about the love making. Her friend had screamed and had told her 'I told you so'; and of course, Matsumoto had wanted the details - from beginning to end.

Proceeding with doing her hair, Toushiro walked into her bedroom already dressed; wearing dark-blue jeans with a plain black and white T-shirt. Standing behind her, he kissed her cheek and looked at he reflection in the mirror.

"You're so beautiful."

"The pimple killed my beauty." she laughed, brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Face blemishes do not kill your beauty. Your beauty from the inside is so strong that it shows in the outside."

Momo blushed and turned towards him. "I've never felt so happy in my life before."

"Neither have I… But, I have something in my mind now?"

"What is it?"

"We had sex, twice now. Does that mean that you're pregnant with my child?"

Momo's face turned red and a quick flashback suddenly arose to her head. However, she ignored it and just smiled at him.

"Well, w-we didn't use protection, like a condom, so there's a chance that I can become pregnant with your child, since you're the ones that injected the _seeds_. Do you want a child?"

"Yes, but not right now. But in case we do, it'll be a new experience for both of us."

Momo smiled, trying her hardest not to remember the first time…

* * *

Obi pulled the cancer stick from his mouth, puffing out the thin smoke. He was home alone watching an old 1980s horror film. The cigarette was helping clear his mind. The sex scene in the movie wasn't helping him, though. It gave him thoughts of what he could do to Momo in bed. Then, however, Toushiro came to his mind, making him frown.

"Damn bastard," he cursed.

He thought for a second, cancer stick still in hand, of what he could do to make them angry at one another. He didn't want to involve violence.

A smirk came to his lips as he sat back down and blew out his cigarette, lighting another one afterwards.

"I don't think Toushiro knows Momo very well…."

* * *

**Done! 2 up-dates in a day! wooot! Anyway, this story will be up-dated slowly because I want to finish Slaved Love and Will you change for me first! Once those are out of the way, this fic. and my Naruto fic. will be in the center spot light. Then, when those are finished, Diary and another fic (HitsuHina) will be posted! I know it's been long, but please leave me a review!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**cH. 16! Hello people! This story's obvsly back and I'm glad you guys are still sticking to it! You know the reason why it's not updated a lot, but since 'Will you change for me' is ending in like 2 more chapters, this one and a NejTen one I have will be updated frequently. Anyway, last chapter was when Obi said that Toushiro didn't know Momo a lot... Enjoy & please review!**

* * *

__

Three months later

"You're planning on moving out?" Matsumoto asked shockingly, her mouth full of spaghetti.

Momo nodded, taking a bite of her sushi. "Yeah, in about a month or so."

"…But how are you going to afford a good house when you're the only one working?"

Momo grinned, already wanting to tell the good news to her friend. They had just received the good news about a week ago.

After a short court meeting on the situation between Toushiro and Obi and the judge had ordered the two men to be at least five yards away from each other and to _never _commit in any type of contact with one another, Momo and Toushiro had made numerous phone calls to Germany, asking if a missing boy had ever been reported during the past ten to twelve years, and they had received excellent news that several missing boy reports had been filed in the past years.

They had spoken with the lady for about an hour as she had emailed them every missing child report from the past decade. As soon as they had hung up, Momo had opened her hotmail address and looked at every missing child report, which were about ninety-three in total. The following days, the young couple had eliminated the female reports, only leaving them with forty-five missing-boy reports.

While Momo had gone to work during the day, Toushiro stayed home and looked at every report left. Momo had been amazed at how fast he had learn much about computers and helping her avoiding viruses (which was something she wasn't good at).

After a week and a half, they had stopped abruptly after finding an interesting though exciting report.

**Missing: Toushiro Hitsugaya**

**Height: 4'7"**

**Weight: 59 lbs.**

**Age: 10**

**Ethnicity: German and Japanese**

**Hair Color: White (non-bleach)**

**Eye color: Green-blue / Emerald**

**Skin Tone: Light**

**Last seen: Hurtgen Forest with parents**

**If you know any information, please call the number below, or email us:**

Toushiro had frozen when he had saw the picture of himself displayed on the bottom of the phone number and email address. He had looked the same when he was younger, except his hair was shorter and his eyes were smaller.

"Aw you look adorable!" Momo had squealed, and he had just smirked.

As soon as they re-read the rest of the information (making sure they had the right Toushiro), Momo had called (with the aid of an international phone card) the same woman again and had told her that she had found once ten-year-old Toushiro Hitsugaya. The woman had asked her twice if she was sure that it was the same person, and Momo had replied that she was more than one-hundred percent sure.

The woman had told them to quickly contact the number below and to talk with the people who had reported Toushiro missing. Momo had gladly obliged and called the number right away.

A senior aged woman had picked up the phone, and instantly, Toushiro had recognized the voice.

"Oba-chan?" Toushiro had immediately said.

There had been a brief moment of silence and the lady in the other line had quickly replied.

"T-Toushiro? Is that you?" the woman had asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah, it's me, Oba-chan."

Momo had let the two talk, happy to see him happy that finally he had found his family.

"Well, they and Toushiro were camping by the forest area and it had started to rain. They stayed in some log cabbin and had waited out the rain, but the rain soon turned into a storm and the cabin had started to get damaged. Toushiro was only nine or ten when this had happened, and he still's not sure _how _this exactly occurred, but they were all outside and they had split up accidentally. Toushiro had fallen into the river and because of the storm, it had dragged him away and his parents had desperately looked for him, but they had no luck."

"Wait, so how'd they die?"

"They had stayed in the forest an extra two days, looking for him, and then went back to the city. People volunteered and searched, but no one had found him. A day later, his mother fell ill because she had stayed outside in the cold looking for Toushiro for days without proper clothes and eating. Seven months later after not finding Toushiro, she had died. She had gotten so depressed that she refused to go out, eat, or even take her medicines. Once her health went bad, her asthma had gotten worse. She died in the hospital afterwards."

Matsumoto sighed sadly. "Losing a child isn't that easy…"

Momo shook her head. "Nope, and it gets worse. After his mother's death, his father had suddenly begun drunking. He had been driving drunk from work and he had thought that the train tracks were clear that night, especially since he wasn't wearing his glasses, and he drove towards the tracks in order to cross the road and did not see the train coming. It hit him…and you know the aftermath to that…"

"How did Toushiro react to that?"

"He was disappointed. He really wanted to meet his parents. However, he's glad that he at least has his grandmother and the rest of the family over there."

"Alright, so now tell me about that house and how you're planning on paying it."

Momo grinned. "Well, Toushiro's parents had left him a fortune before the whole accident and it's still there! His grandmother said that it was a lot of money and asked him what he wanted to do with it. I told him to spend it wisely, and he had said that he wanted to buy a house here in Seireitei so we could live together."

Matsumoto jumped up and shrieked in excitement. "Aw I'm so happy for you two! Already living in a house…Oh, I wonder what the next step is… Hm, I don't know. I smell a diamond ring and diaper bags somewhere."

Momo smiled sadly. "You know I don't want to get pregnant."

"Momo, the past is the past. Leave it and look at the future."

Momo sighed and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Obi looking down at her.

"Hello Momo, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and looked away, unhappy that Obi had suddenly shown up and ruined the happy moment she was having.

"What are you doing here?" Momo asked, irritated that he had shown up as well.

"I just came here for a cup of coffee and saw you two cheering and smiling. May I ask what it is about?"

"No." Matsumoto replied.

Oni raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He sat down next to Momo, which cursed inwardly, and looked at the buxom woman with a mischievous look on his face.

"Why do you hate me, eh Matsumoto?" he asked. "I did nothing to do you before. If I did, please explain what I did."

"Nothing." she replied with a smile. "You did absolutely nothing to me, but I just don't like you because I don't want to like you. I don't have to like every person I know, now do I, Obi? I know you don't like Toushiro, and no one's making you like him. So why should I like you if I don't want to."

Obi frowned, sitting straight, but then smiled. "You got a point there, Matsumoto. But say, where's your boyfriend? Hm, what's his name again? Gin Ichimaru?"

Matsumoto kept her cool, not wanting to punch Obi's teeth out with a simple punch and ruining the perfect peaceful atmosphere that the small Japanese restaurant had. In the mean time, Momo stepped on Obi's foot and sent him a glare.

"What? I'm just asking a question!"

"Well you're asking a stupid one." Matsumoto growled at him.

Obi pouted his bottom lip though with a smile still pasted on his face. "He left you again, didn't you?"

Matsumoto literally jumped to her feet and glared at him."Why do you even fucking care!?" she yelled, her fists trembling and tears running down her face. She grabbed Obi by the collar of his shirt and made him stand up. "Why don't you start minding your own fucking business next time, _asshole_!" She threw him back on his chair and stomped away.

Obi fell on his chair, but was then pushed off by an angry Momo as she ran after her sobbing friend. Obi stood up and dusted himself off, soon noticing the pair of eyes looking at him. He turned around and smiled at everyone else.

"How's everybody doing?"

-

"Matsumoto, wait!"

The cherry-blonde woman paused in front of a bus stop and sat down on the bench. As she caught up to her, Momo sat beside her and placed her arm on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what he said back the-"

"Don't be!" the woman sobbed. "It's not your fault, but if I see him one more time, I will get my hands on him and-"

"Violence won't help, Matsumoto. He was just saying that to tick you off! Didn't you see the frown he had on his face when you told him that you didn't like him and didn't have to? That ticked him off and as payback he decided to talk about him to you."

Matsumoto nodded, agreeing with Momo. Matsumoto's weakness had been Gin, her on-and-off boyfriend who keeps disappearing every single month. It had gotten so bad that Matsumoto couldn't deal with it anymore and just had to break up with him.

Now, she has no idea where he is and if he found someone else.

"Screw what Obi said." Matsumoto said, standing up and smiling. "I know how to move on and forget the past and seek the future."

"Good for you, Matsumoto!"

"Yup, and now, I feel like doing something to Obi…as a little payback."

Momo's eyes widened. Matsumoto and her payback plans weren't good. "What do you have in plan?"

Matsumoto looked at her with a naughty look. "Doesn't Renji own about three tarantulas and five pet snakes?"

* * *

**Yay I'm finished! Sorry it took a while to update this, but I just really want to finish slaved love & will you change for me! Will you change for me is ending in two more chapters, and slaved love like in 4 - 5 (I keep on changing the chapter arrangement for that story), so yeah... I have 3 HitsuHina stories on my head right now and I just want to start them, but I have to finish 2 of my incomplete fics. first (aka will you change for me & slaved love). Anyway, any confusion with Toushiro's past? Hopefully bot, but if anything, just ask! **

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! THANKS TO THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO READ & REVIEWED! Whether you hate/love my writing, I don't care... Just tell me and tell me what's wrong with it so I can improve! Last chapter, Momo and Rangiku were talking at some caffee thing and Obi came and started making fun of Matsumoto and later on she and Momo decided to do a lil' revenge stuff on him! Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

It was passed ten-thirty as the Sony alarm clock sitting on Momo's desk changed time as every minute passed by. It was chilly out, Toushiro hinted, after watching the people shiver under their faux made coat, along with their furry hats, gloves, and scarf. He wondered where Momo was, although he knew that she was with Matsumoto, but had never told him when she was returning home. He sighed, watching one of the DVD's Ichigo had lent him in the past. Not surprised that it was "educational pornography", he barely paid attention and instead laid down on the coach, thinking about the family he had in Germany.

He couldn't wait until he met his grandmother and the rest of his family members, but it saddened him to know that his parents weren't alive no more. He was patiently waiting for Momo to come, wanting to tell her many things that had occurred to his family while he had been gone. He closed the window, blocking the cold air from swaying inside the apartment.

Toushiro stopped the DVD and ejected it from the player, not wanting Momo to find that playing on her TV. He could already see her reaction. Placing the DVD back into its appropriate box, he heart a set of keys shuffle behind the door.

The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils before she even unlocked the door from behind and opened it. Saving her the trouble, he unlocked and opened the door for her, meeting her warm chocolate eyes and reddish cheeks. A smile appeared on her young features as she placed her keys back inside her purse.

"Thanks." she replied, walking inside her cozy apartment.

Toushiro helped her remove her coat, planting a kiss on her cheek all the while. Momo grinned at his generosity, turning around as she watched him out her coat away for her.

"How'd you learn such good manners?"

Toushiro looked at her incomprehensibly. "What do you mean?"

"You've lived for the past ten years in some forest with only animals to talk to, and you're a _real _gentleman. And most of the men living here in human society act like total assholes." she said, Obi suddenly coming to her head.

Toushiro thought for a while, recalling that asshole was more of an insult than a compliment. "Why would anybody act like _that_? It's strange for me to see people hurt others. There were times I've went to the city….just to see people, and I've seen humans hurt others for no reason. Animals hurt each other for shelter, mate, and food. Humans hurt each other because they want to. Why is that?"

Momo shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…I guess it's just the way things are destined to be. I guess humans are no different from animals then."

The end of his lips rose, "No, humans are no different than animals."

* * *

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, listening to Renji's words from the other line.

****

"Where's my snake, Matsumoto?"

"It's right here….and by the way, you should _really _start cleaning up your apartment. Your tarantula was about to escape but luckily that Momo and I were there and we put it back inside its tank."

Matsumoto heard her friend grunt from the other line. **"Thanks. Last time it had escaped, it had somehow ended up inside my ex neighbor's bathtub. The damn landlord kicked me out."**

The buxom woman laughed. "Ah, then you should thankful that Momo and I were at your apartment!"

****

"You guys used the extra key I gave you to sneak inside my apartment and steal my snake in order to do _what_?!"

"Scare the living crap out of Obi."

She heard Renji sigh. **"Matsumoto, you can't be stealing my pets just like that! And besides, Obi has a big phobia of snakes. You want to give him a heart attack?"**

Matsumoto pouted her pink lips, twirling the phone cord with her slender finger. "Hmm, maybe. But don't worry, your snake was not harmed."

****

"Where did you even put it so he could see it?"

"Well, I rang his doorbell and told him that I was sorry for acting like such a bitch to him, and that I had a surprise for him. I took out the snake and his face paled! It was whiter than Toushiro's hair, if it's possible."

****

"What did he do next?"

"He screamed and closed the door on me right on my face! Pfft, that's not a way to treat a lady!"

****

"You had thirteen-foot snake in your hands. Obviously he was going to scream and shut the door on your face; and by the way, you better bring my snake tomorrow."

"Yes, yes…I'll bring your snake over. Before, I was thinking of taking the tarantula with me and not the snake since it's smaller, but he's more afraid of snakes. Your snake is inside its tank."

****

"Good. Its feeding time is in fifteen minutes. Give it chicken."

"Sure will do. Hm, I might even keep your snake-"

****

"Hey, wait Matsu-"

"Hold on, someone's calling."

Matsumoto clicked on the 'talk button'.

"Hello?"

****

"Lon' time I've talked to ya, eh Ran-chan?"

The woman sat up in an instant, her mind freezing as the familiar voice hit her. It has been so long, and she still recognized that voice, and she couldn't believe it. Either Obi was playing a real cruel joke on her, or Gin was really calling her.

* * *

Momo stared at Toushiro from the corner of her eyes, watching him as he poured milk inside two glass cups and then got out two packs of chocolate in a powder like state. Putting on her pajamas. She sat down on the couch, hearing the beeping sound once the microwave was finished heating up the chocolate milk. She looked down at the floor as he came in, handing her chocolate milk.

"Thanks."

Making hot chocolate was one of the first things she had taught him in the kitchen.

"Something's bothering you." he stated bluntly, his eyes staring right at her.

Momo nodded, amazed at how he had instantly known without her even saying anything.

"Yeah, something is bothering me, and it'll be unfair if I kept it away from you since you've been so nice to me."

"Did Obi do something to you?"

Momo shook her head. "No, it has nothing to do with him. It has to do with my first boyfriend…and what happened between us."

Toushiro looked at her, his eyes already opened to whatever she wanted to say. Momo looked at the marshmallows floating on her chocolate milk.

"Well, remember how I explained to you about pregnancy and abortions, and how people are saying now that women who abort are baby killers?"

Toushiro nodded, somehow knowing where this was going.

"Well, I was nineteen when I got pregnant…and we were both not ready for parenthood…and he had gotten with another girl right when I found when I was pregnant…so h-he helped me pay the hospital bills for the abortion."

"You got pregnant and decided not to have the child?"

Momo nodded. "I was young and didn't know what to do. My old job wasn't a steady job and…I just wasn't ready. I got an abortion when I was two months pregnant and a few people were then telling me that what I did was wrong. I was confused and had gotten into depression right away. People kept on telling me why I hadn't just give the baby up for adoption, and I just can't see myself having a baby and then giving it up to some people I don't know. I know you think of me as a bad person for not giving that child a chance to experience life…b-but…" Momo wiped a tear away. "I just wasn't ready for anything. I was young and didn't know what to do. My friends told me not to hate myself just for that….that everything happens for a reason…but sometimes…I wonder to myself what would've happened if I'd never gotten an abortion."

"Your child would be living right now…"

Momo looked down, guilt running back to her right away.

"…But just because you had an abortion doesn't make you a bad person. You were young and didn't know what else to do. Like your friends said, everything happens for a reason."

"You don't think I'm some type of….baby murderer?"

Toushiro shook his head. "No. What you did was a mistake, and you shouldn't be too overwhelmed about it. You were young and confused, and the jerk that got you pregnant was with another woman. From the books I've read before, I'm thinking that you were stressed out by that: the young age, the sudden news of pregnancy, and your ex being with someone else."

Momo nodded, and it had been even more problems. She had been going to a two-year college that time with the help of financial aid, and had an unstable job. And ever since the abortion, she had seen psychologists for depression.

"I'm glad you don't see me as a bad person. There are still some people who taunt me about it…and I just hate it. I try to ignore, but it gets to me so easily…"

Toushiro placed his arm on her shoulders, kissing her temple. "Don't let the past bring you down…"

Momo nestled her head on his shoulder. She remembered laying down on the hospital bed with Matsumoto, Orihime, and Rukia by her side. They had stayed with her for hours, counseling her.

"You still did not tell me about what you and Matsumoto did to Obi."

Momo opened her eyes, a wide smile arising to her lips.

"Matsumoto did most of the work, I just helped. We gave keys of each other's apartments just in case of an emergency a long time ago, and we used the key Renji had given us to get inside his apartment. When we got inside, we were thinking of whether taking the tarantula or his Boa snake, but since Obi's more scared of snakes than arachnids, we chose the snake. We took the snake and its tank and got out before Renji could've caught us."

"Why does he have those type of pets?"

Momo shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess he's the type of person that likes having spiders, snakes, and rodents as pets. That's why his ex-girlfriends never liked going to his apartment. Well, after taking his boa, we drove to Obi's home. Matsumoto took the boa out while I hid behind the staircase with the tank. I heard Matsumoto say that she had a surprise for him and then I heard him scream and shut the door. He sounded funny and-"

The phone behind them rang, and Toushiro got up to get it. He was hoping that it was his grandmother so they could talk about the visit. However, when he picked it up, it wasn't who he thought it was.

****

"Is this Tarzan picking up, or his girlfriend Jane?"

Toushiro's brows furrowed. "What do you want?"

****

"Ah, so it is Tarzan picking up. Seems like you finally learned how to pick up a phone. What do I want? Well, tell Jane that her stupid prank with Matsumoto was lame, and that they don't know who they're messing with if they keep it up."

"You are such a real man for threatening two harmless women."

****

"Shut up, jungle-boy, 'cuz what they did to me earlier ago was not funny! They almost gave me a heart attack, and boy I wish I had gotten one or at least faked one just to scare 'em back! So tell Baby-killer and -"

"Don't ever call her that."

****

"Relax, Tarzan, she probably hasn't even told you about the abortion mess years ago-"

"As a matter of fact, she did tell me and I'm not hating her for that."

He hung up the phone before he could've hear another word from the man. Momo looked at him with a frown, and he knew that she had heard the whole conversation. He sat back down beside her, neither of them saying anything. He pecked her lips and embraced her, holding her just in case she cried.

* * *

****

"I missed ya, Ran-chan…"

Matsumoto frowned, holding the phone tightly in her hand.

"Why don't you just go back to your wife and leave me alone?"

Her chest ached, her mind reminding her of _him_. Why did he have to call her now? Wasn't he happy with his married life? Why does he need to continue torturing her like this? Matsumoto hated him even more now. Throwing herself on her sofa, she grabbed a cushion and placed it on top of her face, screaming into it.

* * *

**I'm finished! Anyway, yeah late up-date. My assistant had to give me another wake up call (aka update reminder) but I was planning on updating this some time this week.**

** Anywayz, I want to talk about abortion. Many people don't like abortion, including myself. Many of us see abortions as killing, and it is. Well, here in the U.S., in MANY places, it is illegal but there are few places that do have it legal. This is my opinion on abortion. I don't like adortion...but if a woman is raped and sexually abused and etc.. and she is then pregnant, then THAT'S when I agree on abortion. However, if a couple had unprotected sex and pregnancy came, then they should have that child. But if the woman was raped and ended up pregnant, then that's when abortion should be legal because as a woman myself (well, not yet lol, but as a female), I know the dangers and pain of birth and the consequences. Women die giving birth, doesn't happen a lot though, but it _does _happen. It would be a shame and disrespect if a man raped a woman, she got pregnant, and when she was giving birth, she died or got some type of birth effect cuz of it. I know that me making Momo get an abortion in this story is different from my view, but this is a story and it is separate of what I believe. I made Momo get an abortion because she was pretty much poor, didn't like the idea of adoption, and was too young to even think about marriage. I really just want to clarify this before any people start asking me and blah blah blah cuz abortion is a big issue. **

**I don't like adortion. I am against it. HOWEVER! The ONLY TIME I BELIEVE IN ABORTION is when a woman is raped and becomes pregnant. That is the ONLY TIME I agree with it. And yes, I know that the baby has NO FAULT in this, but it's just the way I think. Sorry to those who don't have the same opinion as me, but it's just that I'm a Feminist and will think anything to make women rise and take action. So men, stop raping. (and yeah I know women rape too, but it's mostly men).**

**So, that is my view on abortion. I will not repeat it and I don't want my abortion views getting in the way of this story. The story is not about abortion. I just gave my opinion so you can at least know how I think, and if you want to tell me your views on it, then you can. **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Thanks to EVERYONE that left me a review =). I'm also glad that everyone took the abortion thing serious and typed their opinions about it in a HUMANLY fashion instead of cursing and dissing and blah blah blah. Anyway, school starts in 2 1/2 weeks for me...actually, in exactly 2 weeks. Summer went past for me...probably cuz I was busy throughout it. *sigh*. Enjoy & Review!**

**

* * *

**

The week passed quick, Momo had noticed just a few hours ago as she had placed the dirty laundry inside the washing machine. Thinking, she sat down on a nearby chair and stared at the machine turn the clothes left and right. Her mind concentrated on Toushiro, and smiling to herself, she remembered talking to his grandmother last night.

The elderly woman had called last night and had told them that she had bought a ticket to Seireitei, and in one week, she would be able to see her grandson.

Momo couldn't wait to see her, and she hoped that the woman liked her. She would always get nervous every time she would meet someone's parents, and when she gets nervous, disaster happens.

Reaching for her cellular phone, she stared at the time and pondered whether she should call Toushiro or not….just to know how he was doing.

Ichigo, Kira, and Renji had taken him _somewhere special_, and just to make sure that that _special _place did not involve women stripping, she felt like calling him just to know how he was, though she wouldn't be surprised if the guys did take him there.

Sighing, Momo continued to stare at the machine turn and wash the clothes.

* * *

Hot water trailed down the side of the large pipe as the water pressure rose, a high-pitched sound producing its way from the sweating room and onto the hallways of the building.

The fire underneath the heart of the boiler rose, causing more water to pour out. Steam, as well, was produced and it fogged the room until some of it started to crawl down from underneath the door.

* * *

Matsumoto was grateful for the day off that her boss had given her and Momo. Her friend was "enjoying" her day off with some laundry, while Matsumoto was enjoying her day thinking and drinking Sake.

She remembered the calls, letters, the emails, the voicemails, and the text messages that Gin had sent her over the past seven days, and it had been driving her nuts ever since.

Nonetheless, she wondered _how _he had gotten her phone number and her email address. After they had separated, Matsumoto had moved out from the apartment they once had shared, had changed her number, and had changed her email address just so he would leave her alone….And he had….

But now, she didn't understand why he was coming back to her and _how _he had gotten her information. She had read what he had written to her and it had said that he had divorced his ex-wife once he had found out that the child was not his.

Deep down, Matsumoto had been relieved. Thinking about the fact that Gin had a child with another woman haunted her, but now, finding out that the child isn't his, she felt glad, but did not admit it.

"I still hate you, asshole…" she said as her mind played a trick on her and she saw Gin's teasing smiles.

Taking another sip of her alcoholic drink, she got up and went on to her laptop. She signed on to her Yahoo account and immediately saw a new message from Gin. Angry, but curious, she read it.

_I know ya read these messages, Ran-chan, and I won't leave ya alone 'til ya respond back to me. How many times must I tell ya that I love ya? I know you've read every message and text I sent ya, and I know that you heard the voice-mails I sent ya…and I won't stop until I hear ya voice. I'm sorry for hurting you, Ran-chan, and please let me talk to ya...Ya don't know how much I missed ya…_

Matsumoto's eyebrows furrowed and finally, she chose to reply back. She began to type as tears rained down her sea-blue eyes and fell on her hands.

_Sucks for you then that that child is not yours. Love me all you want, Gin, but I'm through with you and your unfaithfulness. I'll say this one more time: leave me alone!_

She clicked on the **'Send' **and watched as her email was successfully sent. Running a hand through her long hair, she sighed and closed her eyes.

_Am I making the right decision?_

* * *

The fire alarms did not hesitate on ringing, warning people of the danger that was sitting on the basement of their large apartment building.

Apartment doors opened and bodies stood from each room, looking around, wondering to themselves what was going on. Nonetheless, they didn't hesitate on calling emergency and getting out.

"It's from downstairs! The boiler's steaming up!" one man yelled, running upstairs.

Another man rushed downstairs and looked inside the boiler room, frowning and furrowing his brows as the hot steam hit his face.

"It's too hot in there to turn it off! We got to get out of here instead."

Nevertheless, that task was as easy as opening a door. Worried tenants escaped their homes, hearing the sirens of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances stop by.

* * *

Matsumoto took a sip of her sixth sake, and read the new message that Gin had sent her less than five minutes ago.

__

I won't leave ya alone, Ran. I regret the mistakes I've made in the past and I just want to make things better between us. I promise ya that I'm a better man. I love ya, Ran, and I won't leave ya alone 'till you give me a second chance.

Matsumoto chocked on her drink, coughing as she tried to clear out her throat. He was going to tease her again, and she hated that. She recalled the first time they ever met.

She had been at a bar with her colleagues and the always-grinning man had been there with two other men, a dark-skinned man and a brown-haired man. Gin had never stopped looking at her, and had even bought her a Sake and had the bartender send it to her that night.

After a few minutes receiving glances and Sake from him, he had made the first move. Still grinning, he had shifted his seat next to hers, and a few minutes later, his friends had followed. Once he had sat next to her, he had grabbed her hand and had made her turn around, and after that moment, they had talked for hours…

Matsumoto regretted even looking at him. Why did fall for him? Why did he have to go and cheat on her when he perfectly knew that she loved him?

__

It's all different now, Gin…

She shut off her laptop and decided to go to bed. He was already giving her too much pressure and a headache.

* * *

Folding the last piece of clothing, Momo placed it inside the laundry bag. Zippering it up, she grabbed the laundry cart and headed towards the exit, but then, she spotted Toushiro entering the Laundromat with a worried expression. Momo's smile instantly disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"The building is on fire."

* * *

**The end for ch. 18! yes, the chapter is short, it's supposed to be short, and yeah no one likes short chapters but right now, it needs to be short. Next chapter will be long. Anyway, let's talk about BOILERS. I hate boilers. I'm _afraid _of them. Why? Because they're like a BOMB sitting in your home...if you even have boilers. For those who don't know what boilers are.....they are these big things that heat up your home when the cold season comes! I, obviously, have one in my apartment building....and it had gotten on fire....TWICE. If boilers catch on fire, they explode....like a bomb. That's why I'm afraid of them. I hate going to the boiler room (where it is) cuz all the pipes and electrical wires and boilers are there and under the boiler thing is like a fire thingy (like a pot on a stove) and that just scares me. Well, 2nd time my boiler went up in flames, I had to call police and someone in my building was BRAVE enough to turn it off before the building went BOOM! A few ways a boiler can explode is if it overheats (like what happened to mine) and if it doesn't have enough water...well, that's if you have a water boiler/heater....so yeah....that is WHY I'm afraid of ANY heater/boiler. Yeah, we need them for winter...but gosh they can be so dangerous if let alone....**

**And...I have a NEW IDEA FOR A HITSUHINA FIC! And it'll be a crime fic! hehehe I'm starting to ditch drama/romance fics (they're too...bleeeh) and starting to write bout mystery/horror/suspense/crime (with a lil bit of romance pinched in)........I blame Stephen King and his awesomeness (is that even a word?). **

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Well, thank you to everyone that reviewed! I am hoping for this story to finish soon cuz....I wanna write something new lol. Well, it is starting to wrap up cuz and don't expect anything 'WHOA' from this fic cuz it won't have action or climaxy thingy like slaved love and stuff. I guess this fic was just....idk....a simple fic. xD I have a humor fic in my head.......and a crime fic........and yeah............ I'm so boring. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Momo watched as the firemen walked out of the building, holding metal pieces and throwing it on the side of the street. Worried tenants suddenly ran towards them, wanting nothing but answers. Momo followed as well, leaving the laundry cart with Toushiro. She stood behind, hearing what the man was saying.

The fireman explained to the tenants how the boiler had over-heated, causing the fire underneath large metal tank to grow as each minute passed and water to leak itself out of the thick pipes. He also stated that the heaters inside every tenant's room will be leaking hot water, and to not touch the metal pipes for it would be extremely hot and dangerous to be touched.

The fire had traveled towards the first floor apartments, but everything had been under control minutes after they had arrived.

Now that the boiler was completely shut off and the fire was put out, tenants could go back inside their homes and fix whatever the heat had damaged. As for the residents who lived on the first floor, they had to go somewhere else while their apartments were fixed.

-

Momo and Toushiro entered the blazing apartment, squinting their eyes as the immense heat hit them like a tsunami. They both rushed towards the windows and opened one each, allowing the killer heat escape outside. Soon, they began to take off their jackets and sweaters, letting their bodies get accustom to the new, dangerous hot air.

Momo looked at her heater and, unsurprised by what the fireman had said just minutes ago, saw a brownish colored liquid leak towards her tiled floor. She looked at the once pale walls and saw a disgusting yellowish smear on them. She turned towards Toushiro and gave him a questioningly look.

"The heat ruined the walls, it's too humid in here, the heater is leaking, and I bet there's no hot water."

"It could've been worse." Toushiro said, reminding her of the tenants who live on the first floor.

"True; But we can't stay here. It's too hot and plus there won't be any heat for some time."

"Where do you want to go then?"

-

****

"Hey Momo, I've been trying to call you for hours! I need to talk you, asap!!!!!!!!"

Momo held the cordless phone against her ear as she heard Matsumoto's cheery voice.

"Hey, Matsumoto. Sorry, I was at the Laundromat and Toushiro was out with the guys…and I've been wanting to ask if….Toushiro and I can stay over at your apartment for a few nights. You see, the landlord forgot to turn off the boiler downstairs and it overheated today and a fire broke out but only reached the first floor and -"

****

"Say no more! Of course you can stay. Besides, I need someone to talk to right now."

"Did something happen?"

****

"Yeah. _He's _back, but I'll tell you the rest when you get here. I'll pick you up."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a few."

* * *

Obi's vision blurred as he drove, one hand gripping on the steering wheel and the other holding the cellular phone tightly against his ear, his head pounding. A wide grin was pasted on his face as his plastered mind spun around.

****

"Obi, stop driving and get out of the car! You're going to get yourself in big trouble!"

"Shuddup, for a sec., OK? I wanna talk 'bout Mo_-hiccup-_Mo right now."

****

"Would you just leave the poor girl alone and focus on the cops not catching you drunk driving?!"

"Screw da cops, man. I had that chick wrapped around my finger…._-hiccup-_ and then Tarzan came up and stole her from me! You think I'mma allow that?!"

****

"I'm hanging up, Obi. I can't talk to you right now while you're drunk driving."

Hearing the click, Obi cursed loudly and threw his phone violently against the closed passenger-seat window, the device hitting it with a _THUMP_, though not having enough force to shatter the glass window.

He ran over a red light, laughing as he heard others' angry shouts. He sped down the busy road, thinking of ways to get his beloved Momo back. Ignoring the blurry vision and the bright street light against the darkened night, ideas kept on popping into his head like an out-of-control popcorn machine.

Kidnap. Yes. That was the first idea that came to his head. Somehow, he was going to kidnap her, tie her up, tape her sweet mouth shut, throw her inside his car, buy two airline tickets, and fly somewhere else with her far away. _Very _far away.

Kill Tarzan. Of course. He can get rid of that white-haired freak by simply slicing his throat and letting him bleed to death. Yes. And then, his precious girlfriend will then cry…. Cry her chocolate brown eyes and _he _will be there…. Be there to comfort her and make her his.

Rape. Yes, he could rape her. Impregnate her and make sure she doesn't get an abortion. Yes. He can threaten her not to tell anyone, and then they could start a family.

__

Definitely!

Obi _wooed _as he passed another stop light. His hands on the steering wheel shook, his right leg trembling. An arousing feeling swept through his body as he imagined every single step that he was going to make in order for his plans to go along well.

Two cars, stopped at a red light, sat in front of Obi, and shouting at them, he turned the wheel violently and drove on the wrong side of the road. Beeps were heard all around, and all of the sudden, a police siren was heard.

"_Shit!_"

He didn't stop, obviously. Stepping on the gas harder, the needle on the speedometer pointed to the 60. His smirk didn't leave, but suddenly, his smirk disappeared and a deep frown made its way towards his lips. He threw his foot on the brakes, but it was too late as his vehicle crashed against the bigger vehicle that was carrying its passengers, both vehicles finally stopping and smoke and fire arising once the collision had occurred…

* * *

As Toushiro took a long shower, Momo and Matsumoto talked about the latest gossip. Matsumoto shared her the surprising news that Nanao was engaged to her womanizing boyfriend/fiancé of three years and Orihime dating a stoic, green-eyed man (and the _juicy _part of the gossip was Ichigo's envy and jealousy towards them).

Momo then told her about Toushiro's grandmother coming to Seireitei in a week, (with the addition of the fact that Toushiro and Momo needed to move into another apartment, not wanting to suffer the consequences of her landlord's irresponsibility again) so the senior citizen can arrive at a comfortable place.

"What did you have to tell me about Gin?" Momo then brought up the main subject.

Matsumoto's smile disappeared, a tired expression forcing itself to her face. "He hasn't left me alone for the past few days…"

"Wait, isn't he married, and doesn't he have a child?"

Lips pressed tightly against themselves, Matsumoto shrugged. "_That's _what I thought too… But now, he's giving me the excuse that he's no longer married and that his supposed child was never his. He also says that he's a changed man, that he still loves me, and other bullshit."

"Do you believe him?"

The buxom woman sighed, "I don't want to….but yes, for some reason, I do believe him. I don't know how to hate him, Momo. I know how to hate, but I can't hate him while I'm still in love with him! Why does he have to come into my life all of the sudden and disturb it? Why can't he move on?!"

"Because just like you, he can't just move on. I don't like Gin that well, but somehow, I know that he still misses you, loves you, and regrets his mistakes."

"I don't know if I can trust him again. He slept with another woman behind my back and then left me without giving me a full explanation of his stupid mistake! He never fully told me everything about his life. It was like he was a big mystery man to me in which I had fallen in love with."

"How does he know your phone number and--"

"That's what _I _want to know! I was so angry with him when he left that I had changed _everything_ just so he can leave me alone for good! I even moved to a different apartment and hopefully he doesn't know the address because if he does, I'll put a restraining order on him!"

"…And you think that _that's _really going to stop him from seeing you?"

Matsumoto knew well that a simple restraining order wasn't going to stop the infamous Gin Ichimaru from bothering her.

"What do I do then? I mean, how'd you get rid of Obi?"

Momo pointed towards the bathroom with a smile. Matsumoto smirked back and got up.

They walked towards the kitchen and started getting something to eat. A box of pizza laid inside the fridge, along with a large bottle of soda and a few Sake bottles. Matsumoto placed the pizza pie inside the microwave, and as Momo took out the soda bottle, the bathroom door swung opened and a naked Toushiro stepped out.

"Momo, there's no towels."

Once seeing her boyfriend's bare skin, she quickly ran towards her bags for a towel while Matsumoto stared.

"Whoa, he's big…"

Momo threw the towel at him and once catching it, he wrapped it around his waist and left.

"Your boyfriend is pretty big."

"Shut up, Matsumoto. He's not that used to wearing towels right after showering."

"Well, I don't have any problem with him walking around naked; and I'm sure neither would any other woman out there."

Momo rolled her eyes and took out the pizza pie once the microwave beeped. Matsumoto poured Sake on three cups and walked over to the living room, setting it down on her coffee table. Momo grabbed the eight slices of pizza and followed her friend. Matsumoto's plasma television was soon turned on, and an introduction to the _Halloween _movie came up. As Momo went to get Toushiro, the phone rang and Matsumoto picked it up immediately.

"Hello?"

****

"Hey Matsumoto, it's me Renji. Is Momo there with you? I have been trying to call her for the past hour."

"Yeah, she's here with Toushiro. They're sleeping over because their apartment building got damaged. You sound worried. Did something happen?"

****

"Yeah. Obi was in an accident and he's at the hospital right now. His car had crashed a transportation bus and now everyone in both vehicles are at the hospital."

"It was that bad?"

****

"Probably worse than that. Obi's in a _very _bad condition right now. I guess he wasn't wearing his seatbelt because he literally flew out from his car. He could probably be dead by now."

* * *

**That's what morons like Obi get when they drive under the influence! Hm, I never went 60 miles per hour. My friend is scared of my driving for some reason (hehehe) and I promised her one day that I was going to throw her inside my future MERCEDES BENZ car, get on the turnpike, and go 60 miles per hour just to scare the living day lights outta her! **

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed! Now, I actually wrote THIS author's note before I even started the chapter and a day after I had updated chapter 19. I want to dedicate this chapter to 'Daddy's Little Cannibal'. Momo Hitsugaya (that crazy HitsuHina forbidden love author lol) told me about her on Sunday, August 30th. 'Daddy's Little Cannibal' was a Twilight author who was killed because of drunk driving. She died on May 8th of '09 and I want to dedicate this chapter to her. Rest in peace girl. And people, don't drive if you're drunk. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Four days after staying over at Matsumoto's home, Momo and Toushiro had set their eyes on a new apartment and had quickly rented it. It was a one bedroom apartment with a large living room and dining room, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a balcony. During the tour the landlord had given them, Momo had loved the way it had been painted and designed. It almost resembled some type of fancy hotel room. The lights, turned on, had reflected glamorously against the soft texture of the walls.

The windows were big enough let a large cool breeze come in during the hot summer time. Dust was barely visible in the large apartment and flaws (cracks nor chipped paint) weren't present as well. Once they had paid the owner and, with the aid of their friends, had moved into the new apartment, the young couple had spent countless hours shopping together. Toushiro's grandmother had sent him one-fourth of the large amount of money, that his parents had saved him when they had been alive, to him so he could start with something.

With the money (Momo had suggested him to spend it wisely), Toushiro had bought her a gorgeous real diamond necklace and had then taken her out to an extravagant restaurant Ichigo had subscribed him in-case he ever wanted to take Momo out. They had spent almost two hours in there, eating the fancy food that only celebrities and other rich folks eat everyday.

After the eating at the excessive restaurant, they had taken a small stroll around the park, not daring to go _inside _and get ambushed by the shelter-less people who sleep there. (Such accidents had taken place before). They spent a few minutes walking around, and then they had walked towards the scene where Obi's accident had happened.

Obi was still stuck in the hospital with a broken arm, nose, and ribs. His leg bone had been fractured and glass had pierced his face all around. Alcohol had been discovered in his blood stream, and suddenly the policemen had started to point their accusing fingers at him. He had been unconscious for two days in the hospital, but once he had woken up, two policemen were the first people he had seen.

They had told him that once he was fully recovered, he was going to be taken into custody. Obi had been confused at why the deputies had been there, and after being told about the accident, a wave of guilt had surfed through his body. The men in uniform had told him how the accident had occurred (thanks to forensic science and technology) and how many innocent people he had killed due to his brainless decision of driving while intoxicated. About eleven people, including the driver, had been aboard the transportation bus, and two of them had died while the rest had been injured. Both of them had been sitting by the side that the bus had been hit, and one of them had been a seven-year-old boy. He had been sitting by the seat next to the window with his mother sitting beside him, and Obi's car had collided with _that _side of the larger vehicle so fast that the mother did not have a chance to at least pull her son away.

Walking back to their apartment, hand-in-hand, Momo explained to him why drunk driving was such a big issue everywhere. Drinking beer was alright once in a while, but drinking it frequently and absentmindedly just like how Obi had done wasn't.

Their lovely apartment sat on the first floor, making their journey shorter. Opening the door, they walked inside, their hands not separating for split of a second. After closing the door with her foot, she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her pink lips against his soft ones. Everything around them suddenly didn't matter. His arms circled her slim waist and he lifted her up lightly, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. The skirt of her dress went upward as she did so, revealing black shorts (she knew how to be a lady and not go around wearing a dress with _just _women's underwear below), and she didn't bother fixing it. She shifted forward, causing him to fall backwards on their brand new comfy couch.

Momo sat on top of him, her small fingers caressing the attractive body underneath the shirt, as she lowered her upper body and pressed her lips against his. His hands shifted towards her back, quickly finding the zipper to her dress and unzipping it. She sat up again, removed her hands from the dress's sleeves, and grabbed the hemline from his shirt, rapidly pulling it upward and removing it from his body. She threw it aside, not bothering to know where it landed, and continued kissing him. She felt her dress lay by her waist, the zipper scratching her skin, but was too excited to even care.

* * *

Obi stared at the woman sitting in front of him, her icy blue gaze never leaving his. Two officers and an investigator were also there in the room, watching both Obi and the angered woman sit quietly in their chair. The atmosphere was tense, and the anger was coming mostly from the furious woman that was sitting in front of Obi.

The investigator cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, breaking the glare the woman was giving to the injured man. "Now, you both know _why _you're here today."

Obi gave a slight nod, and the woman resumed her glaring sentence.

"Now, just five days ago, both of you were involved in the same accident. Mr.-"

"Call me by my name." Obi interrupted, staring at the glass of water sitting in front of him.

The detective looked at him for a couple of seconds and then obliged. "Alright. Well, _Obi_, you were driving under the influence on a road that had a speed limit of thirty-five. You were going over fifty miles-per-hour. Your car collided with one of Seireitei's transportation buses. You were not wearing your seat-belt, and due to that, you had lost consciousness right when the collision occurred. If you had been wearing your seat-belt, your injuries wouldn't have been as bad as they are now. However, everyone on the bus was injured, and there were two deaths. One of them was a sixty-five year-old man by the name of Jimmy Walkins, and the other one was a seven year-old boy by the name of Cody Terraz. This is Maria Terraz, the boy's mother."

"I can see that." Obi stated the obvious.

Maria's glare intensified. "You murdered two people in one night and act like if it's nothing? I hope you go to hell!"

Obi suddenly stood up, ignoring the sudden pain that his leg and arm was giving him and he glared down at the woman in front. "You obviously think that I'm _happy _about this?! Because of me, two people are dead! I know! Right now, I don't know what to feel or do! I lost the girl I love and now _this_! I feel like shit now, lady, and I have no one to go to for help!"

Maria stood up, her eyes widening. "You don't deserve any help! You should be locked up for killing a man and my son! He was seven-years-old! He enjoyed playing sports and wanted to become a hockey player-"

"Listen, hockey mom-"

"No, _you _listen to me! Because of your stupidity, my son is dead! He could've also been an astronaut, or a doctor, or a famous actor! But no! You just had to kill his dream because of your disgusting decision of drunk driving! You should die as well, as your punishment for taking the lives of two people!"

"Listen you bitch-"

Maria grabbed the cool glass of water and suddenly threw it towards him. She was about to throw the glass as well but one of the officers grabbed her hand and stopped her. The woman began to scream, commanding the officer to let go of her. Obi watched her, not bothering with wiping the water from his face, as she suddenly dropped to her knees and began screaming her son's name. He shut his eyes closed, feeling the woman's pain bouncing towards him. He sat back down and put his head down, feeling too ashamed to look at the crying woman.

* * *

The rest of the days had passed quickly.

Obi's big mistake had caused him to lose his job, pay more than two thousand dollars worth of damage,get sued by Jimmy's wife and Maria, and to get his license suspended for more than three years. As soon as he had paid for Jimmy's and Cody's funeral (with the money he had given to the family members), he had paid the city as well, and after the large amount of payments, he had no money left in his bank account but just five-hundred dollars. With the remaining money, he left towards his sister's home, leaving a letter to Momo, apologizing to her for hurting both her and Toushiro, and that he would forever think about her.

Matsumoto, herself, had also ran into a problem. While she had been grocery shopping, Gin had arrived to her apartment, looking for her. She had known this because her neighbor had told her that a 'white-haired thin man with a foxy grin' had kept knocking and ringing her doorbell for minutes and he had a bouquet in his hand. Matsumoto, once hearing this, had wanted to move into a new home right away, but she knew that Gin could use the same technique he had used to find her apartment to find her new apartment, in case she did move.

Today was the day that Toushiro's grandmother was coming from Germany to visit her long lost grandson. Matsumoto had went to Momo's home to help her clean the apartment and make sure everything was neat and pristine. (Momo had a big fear that his grandmother would disapprove of her relationship with her grandson if she saw a centimeter of dust lying on a dark corner of the apartment). Together, they had cleaned and cooked and used an expert (none other than Orihime) to test the food.

Not wanting to go home and find Gin standing in front of her door, waiting for her, Matsumoto stayed with Momo and waited with her and Toushiro for the woman to arrive.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Momo suddenly asked, her legs flapping back and forth.

Matsumoto slapped her hand on her friend's thigh and glared at her. "Don't be nervous, because it'll show, and if it shows, then the woman will know that you're nothing but a weak little thing and unable to keep a man like Toushiro."

Momo stopped shifting her legs and stared at the wall. They had been waiting for at least forty minutes. The woman had called from the airport and told them that she would be there in at least half an hour (according to the taxi driver) but Momo had suddenly gotten impatient and began to think the worse. What if she didn't like Seireitei and decided to go back? What if she suddenly rethought about meeting her grandson and decided that it wasn't her problem since he was an adult already? What if she was kidnapped or had a stroke or-

The bell rang and Momo was the first one to react. She leaped off the couch and ran towards the door, almost falling and twisting her ankle in the two-inch heels Matsumoto had made her wear. Taking a deep breath, Momo opened the door and was met with warm emerald eyes and short white hair.

"Hi."

"Hello. Ah, you must be Momo Hinamori." the woman's English accent was thick, but Momo could still comprehend what she was saying.

"Y-Yes, I am. Please come in. Toushiro's right in here."

Momo held the door open for her and the woman, who appeared to be in her mid seventies, walked inside. A girl with dark brown hair and big green eyes walked in behind her, wearing a beautiful white dress. Momo waved at her and watched her walk in as well, although unsure of who she was.

As soon as grandmother met grandson, hugs, kisses, and warm words were exchange. Momo stared at the two with a wide smile on her face. She felt proud of herself for discovering Toushiro, bringing him to her home, giving him food and shelter, helping him find out who he really was, and then contacting his family members to let them know that he was never dead.

After minutes of his grandmother kissing and hugging Toushiro, she turned around and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Toushiro, I would like you to meet Gabriela Julitesz. She's your fiancée."

Time froze. Toushiro stared at the women in front of him confusingly, as Matsumoto's ocean blue eyes widened and Momo almost fell backwards.

"Fiancée?"

"Yes, fiancée. Your parents and the Julitesz's were great friends and decided to make an arrange marriage seven years after you and Gabriela were born."

Toushiro's gaze met Gabriela. She grabbed his hand and walked towards him. "It's been such a long time, Hitsugaya." Her voice was soft and calming, and she leaned in and pecked his lips.

Gabriela giggled childishly afterwards, and Momo watched in pure jealousy and sadness, feeling as if someone had just hit her hard on the head with a hammer.

_All this time….he was in an arrange marriage…._

_

* * *

_

**Momo Hitsugaya is going to kill me! She's been asking me through AIM for a fluff scene, and I gave it to her, and now she's going to kill me cuz I just put Toushiro in an arranged marriage with some OC lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if there's any mistake I made, tell me about it! Anyway, this chapter is for 'Daddy's Little Cannibal'. If you're a Twilight fan, check out her stories and please leave a review for her. It's sad to know that a FanFiction member had lost his/her life, even if you don't know them at all! Rest in peace girl. I feel as if not everyone is educated enough to know about DUI. **

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I am sorry for the late update. Right now, I've been piling myself with books. I finished reading ''The Grapes of Wrath'' by John Steinbeck, I am currently reading the Vampire Diaries (first 2 books from the series) since the show was just broadcast on a channel. Honestly, I find the show better than the book (and if you even read the Vampire Diaries, which came out in 1991) mainly because Elena isn't the same as she's in in the book. I really don't like the book much because it rushes a bit and the character Elena pretty much gets everything that she wants and if she doesn't get it, then she gets cranky and sorta....bitchy...and I really don't tolerate that. But, the book ain't that bad so girls (I know most guys won't read books like these), go to the library or buy it or whatever and read it and check it out. Other than Elena, the book is pretty good. And 3rd, I ordered the book called 'IT' by Stephen King (I _want _to meet him....seriously....I'll drive to Maine for hours if I have to...) and it's a HUGE book...but I like big books. The book is more than 1000 pages long, but that's good cuz....I love ! :D Anyway, enjoy this chapter and this story is coming to a closing point soon...maybe in like....5 more chapters? I really don't wanna rush it, but I want to end it so I can write a new story AND I'm still pending on 'Diary'. Readers, do you want Diary? Enjoy & Review!**

**

* * *

**

Momo was locked inside the bedroom she shared with him, hearing the voices suddenly fade away. It was a _long_ five hour visit, but she was glad it was over. Sitting on the bed with her knees by her chest, she rested her forehead on her knees and closed her eyes. For an hour and a half she had been locked up, not wanting to go outside and watch Gabriela giggle and flirt around Toushiro.

Her eyes had burned with tears every time she saw her placed her hand on top of his, and he had given her a confused look sometimes. Maybe he doesn't like her and won't marry her?

"What am I thinking?" she asked herself, suddenly laying down on the bed and hugging his pillow.

He was in an _arranged marriage_ by his parents…his dead parents. And a good child would always fulfill his dead parents' wishes., especially since that child hasn't seen his/her guardians for a decade or so.

Momo knew that letting go of Toushiro was going to be hard. She had grown so fund of him, she loved him for who he was, and had been even imagining their future! By contacting his family, she knew that she had done the right thing. Though never questioning him, Momo knew that deep inside him, he had wanted more than anything to go back and search for his family.

_Was I in his way?_

The thought ran around her mind like a racecar around its circular tracks. He was always so quiet, so calm (with the exception of engaging in a fight with Obi months ago), that she hadn't known whether he agreed with her decisions or not. Maybe he was too embarrassed to say anything to her, not wanting to hurt her?  
_  
I've always kept on thinking about myself…_

She groaned against the soft white pillow. Had she made a mistake bringing him here to Seireitei? Had she made an even bigger mistake contacting his family and letting them know that he was alive and in perfect condition?

Of course they weren't mistakes! She knew better. He had saved her life before, tremendously. If it wasn't for him, she would probably be laying on the bottom of the river…dead. Because of him, she was given a second chance in life.  
_  
But he's going to leave me and marry her…._

She wasn't sure no more. She was in love with him because of his great personality and faithfulness to her. How many men out there had those exact characteristics? It wasn't everyday that she would fall from a bridge, into a river, and then get rescued by a mysterious yet gorgeous young man who had been living all by himself (though with the company of some wild animals) for ten years.

The door shut, and finally the apartment was quiet. She sat up and got up from bed, fixing her dress and looking at herself in the mirror.

"…I look horrible."

Her makeup had been smeared by the tears. Unlocking and opening the door, she headed straight to the bathroom, not noticing Toushiro following her.

Once inside, she turned the faucets and quickly splashed the warm water on her face. Colored substances (mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, blush, and eye shadow) ran down with the water. Once she was finished, she grabbed a towel and wiped her face clean. Toushiro leaned against the door, watching her as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_I hate makeup… _

Strange thoughts ran through her head as she walked out of the bathroom, not even glancing at him.

Toushiro's eyebrows furrowed, and more confused than ever, he followed her. In the matter of a few seconds, he was right behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim figure. He felt her head pull back and lean against his throat, and he noticed her tears suddenly well up around her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

It sounded more like a command, and she was shocked at his new tone. Opening her eyes, she turned around and looked at him.

"Nothing is wrong."

"No, something is wrong."

"Why do you ask if you know that something was wrong?"

Momo immediately regretted replying to him like that. He was only trying to help and now she made the situation worse by pushing him away, literally.

He turned her around in one swift movement, and for a second, Momo thought he was going to pick her up and throw her down the small apartment hallway. Instead, he just grabbed her chin and made her look up to him. Determination was read in his eyes.

"It has to do with Gabriela, doesn't it? I saw your expressions every time she held my hand and kissed me."

The last two words intensified her anger.

"Yes, it _has_ to do with her. If you already knew _why_ I was angry, then you shouldn't have asked."

Another reply that she regretted, but she couldn't help herself. She was so angry with him!

"…Because I wanted you to tell me first rather than me forcing it out of your mouth. Remember when you told me that whenever there's a problem, we could talk it out and not have an argument like how we're having now?"

She remembered, but didn't care. Escaping from his embrace, she went back to the room and decided that what was best now was a good shower and some sleep.

* * *

No change occurred the following day. After her shower, she had gotten to bed, not even glancing at him for at least a second. On the other hand, Toushiro had not spoken to her at all afterwards, however, he did kiss her lips goodnight, and when he did, she had quietly sobbed herself to sleep.

Hands deep inside his pockets, he walked over to the door and knocked. He waited for an answer, glancing around. The sky was dark, though rain has not poured yet. He hard a fussing sound behind the door, and a second later, it opened, revealing big gleaming eyes and long dark orange hair.

"Toushiro!"

Orihime opened the door more, she stepped aside and let him enter. The younger man looked inside before entering.

The heavy smell of strange chemicals filled his nostrils, and he noticed, once inside, that she had been cleaning her house.

"Sorry for the mess, I'm doing my seasonal cleaning today. Take a seat, and would you like anything to eat or drink?"

He sat down and shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I made my super-duper soda-mix-juice today!"

A slender white eyebrow cocked up, and it suddenly hit him that Orihime's cooking was one (or maybe is) of the worst cooking ever.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

She pouted disappointingly, but let it go and sat down beside him.

"Did something happen between you and Momo?" she asked right away.

He wasn't surprised that she had known part of the reason of why he had visited her early in the morning without telling Momo where he was going (and she probably doesn't care, he had added). Every time he needed help with something and couldn't go to Momo nor Ichigo and Renji, he had always come to Orihime for help. He either came to her house or called her. She would always listen and helped him out as much as possible.

"Yeah, yesterday. We had an argument and she's not speaking to me anymore. This is the first time this had ever happened between us, and it's my fault."

Orihime frowned. "Don't say that! It is not your fault! Arguments happen all the time! It's a…..human thing. A natural thing!"

"…But I'm responsible. I'm sure Matsumoto told you already, but I found out yesterday that I have a fiancée. Her name is Gabriela Julitesz. She arrived with my grandmother. Our parents had arranged us to be married before my disappearance. Gabriela brought our rings, and that's when Momo had left."

He dig deep into his pocket and took out a small, silver ring.

It was beautiful, Orihime had agreed, but that single ring was causing so much pain to her friend.

"Do you want to get married?"

He looked at her confusingly. "I have to, don't I?"

Orihime sighed, tapping her lap lightly with her fingers as if she was playing the piano. "W-Well….it's all _your_ decision, but if you don't want to, you don't have to…."

"But what about Gabriela and my parents? My parents are dead. They would be disappointed."

"But what about Momo? You're just going to marry some random girl and leave Momo heartless? I thought you were in love with her as much as she is with you."

"Are you saying that I don't have to get married?"

"I know it's an arranged marriage and that your parents proposed it, but how do you really feel? It's like….arrange marriage versus love marriage. Do you want to marry Gabriela just because your parents, that are now dead, want you to….. or do you want to marry Momo, the girl that gave you a real shelter and real food and took good care of you…the girl that you care for a lot?

"You obviously know the answer."

Her eyebrow cocked. "Then why don't you tell yourself the answer?"

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?"

Momo looked up, meeting Matsumoto's eyes. She nibbled her lower lip, her fingers playing with the zipper from her jacket.

"I don't know… If he wants to get married with her, then I'll let him! I'm not going to choose for him anymore."

Matsumoto glared at her. "What about you, then? You both love each other! So what if it's arranged! His parents are dead! Parents rather see their kids happy with whom they want instead of picking for them and making them miserable! So, Toushiro and this girl are going to live a happy married life and you're just going to do what? Become depressed and let them get away with it?"

Momo shrugged. "I guess so…..I've been heartbroken before… What difference does it make now?"

* * *

**Once again, Momo Hitsugaya will not be happy with me. She's been asking for another fluff HitsuHina scene...but I couldn't do one for this chapter! It would be too rushed. But I did tell her that I have an unfinished/messed up HitsuHina one-shot somewhere in my PC, lol, and I actually do. It's called Exceptions and it's like three-six months old. xD I'll see when I can fix it and upload it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you noticed any mistake, tell me! Right now, my allergies are killing me. Yesterday, my friend & I went to the library and it was pouring hard and we only had one umbrella -_-...and I had no sweater and it was pretty cold too. Yeah, that's my punishment....I know.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! Thank you to EVERYONE that left me a review! =) Well, I am wrapping this fic up and it should be ending in....maybe 2 chapters? I'm going to be extra-busy because I joined 3 clubs and I'll be sorta working and my only time to type is Friday-Sundays. But anyway, don't expect me to suddenly ditch my story and leave them incomplete. I get irritated at people who do that cuz the poor fans! So no matter what, you guys WILL see (read) this story get finished AND you will get one or two new HitsuHina stories. But for now, hang up my lovebugggggs! xD Enjoy & Review! Flames and critics allowed.**

**

* * *

  
**

Change. It tried, but always seemed to fail. Nether had the potential, the capacity of going to one another and fixing things. It had been a long, stressful week since their argument. They both hated that week. Barely any words had been exchanged between them, causing that ache in their hearts to grow.

Throughout that hell of a week, Toushiro had visited Gabriela and his grandmother. Because of Orihime, Momo had found out that Gabriela and Toushiro had spent quite some time together knowing each other and catching up. According to Orihime, both had filled each other up on their lives and Gabriela had thought (but in Momo's opinion, she was playing dumb) that Toushiro and Momo had just been friends She had told Toushiro that he needed to end his relationship with Momo if he wanted to have a successful marriage with her. But fortunately for Momo, Orihime had told her that once Gabriela had told him that, he had not been sure and had not answered her at all to that.

Besides that, nothing else had occurred between them. However, each night, he would kiss her lips goodnight, and she would sob herself to sleep.

* * *

Matsumoto knew that he had followed her, and a feeling of ecstasy rushed through her erogenous body. She glanced at the screen of her Mac and noticed his reflection just a block away from where the café she sat at was as the sun's bright reflection hit the notebook's screen.

He was wearing black slacks, a purple collar long-sleeved shirt and a black light coat, the same color as his pants, over the long-sleeved shirt. He had been twirling his silver watch with his fingers for minutes, his foxy expression facing the large clear window of the café. Matsumoto didn't bother staring at the Firefox window in her screen, but at his reflection.

He looked more handsome than before, she had admitted, but that had not cured the pain he had given her years ago. She suddenly frowned, reminding herself not to fall for his games.

Sighing, she turned off her laptop and got up. Matsumoto wanted to test him; to see whether he was really following her or not (although deep inside of her, she knew he was but she felt happy continuing his game).

She exited the café, smiling at the employees goodbye, and turned her head. He wasn't there. Her ocean-blue eyes narrowed, and swiftly, she turned away, her strawberry-blond hair waving behind her.

The buxom woman walked down the semi-empty street, her heels clicking against the cemented sidewalk and her hips swaying from left to right. Passing single and married men stared at her walk, raising their eyebrows, blowing kisses, and winking at her. Most of the times, she loathed the looks they would give her; their looks, in their opinion, made her look like a harlot. But today was different! She wanted Gin to stare at the looks the other men were giving her, so he knew _whom_ he had cheated on for some ugly flat-chested ho.

She made a turn, but suddenly her heart stopped and her eyes widened. His grin widened in amusement and he quickly put his silver watch away.

"Nice to see ya again, Ran-chan."

* * *

Momo noticed that his eyes were still on her. She had ignored his killing stare for the past half hour, but it was suddenly getting on her nerves. How can he just sit there and _stare_ at her like if she was naked?

Finally irritated, she turned her head and looked at him. He didn't blink. He sat lazily on the couch, staring at her with those gleaming gorgeous eyes of his. She blushed with guilt and looked away from him. She heard him stand up and walk over to her. Oh God, what was he going to do to her? Well, he certainly wasn't going to physically hurt her.

He sat behind her on the large single-person sofa and wrapped his arms around her. Her first instinct was to get away, but him embracing her from behind reminded her of their naughty inappropriate times.

He placed his face on the crook of her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin. Absent-mindedly, she put her head back and leaned it against his shoulder. His eyes fell on her neck, and hungrily, he placed his lips on it. Her eyes shut and familiar sensual feelings lit up again. Oh, how she missed his lips against her body…

He turned her around and cupped her face, her eyes opened and she looked up at him. Toushiro pressed his lips against hers, and precipitously, their love bloomed again. Without even thinking about it, her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing their bodies together.

She smiled against his lips. A few seconds later, they split and looked at one another. Momo stroked his cheek, recalling how soft it was.

"I'm sorry," she said, her brain and her mouth working separately.

His eyes narrowed slightly, his brows furrowing. "Don't apologize. It was I that caused you to react such way. I'm sorry."

"…But I was jealous! I let that control me instead of acting like an adult and talking to you about it."

"It's easier said than done. Orihime told me that even though it's good talking to someone about our problems, it's hard to do so. Not only did you feel jealous, but you also felt embarrassed and afraid."

The brunette smiled, glad towards how much Toushiro has learned when coming to the human emotions.

She pecked his lips and grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"It feels weird…..our first argument….and I don't want it to repeat it, but -" her smile ceased and she looked at him sadly, "y-your going to get married with h-her….and I'm going to lose you forever."

His eyes fell to their hands and how perfectly its bond was.

"I don't want to lose you either," he looked back at her again, "but I can't just turn away. My grandmother showed me the papers Gabriela's parents and my parents had signed years ago. I just can't turn it down like that."

Momo's frown saddened. "So, you really are going to get married?"

He cupped her face again, watching as tears welled up. "Momo, I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad at me."

….Though she wasn't. She was sad, heartbroken, disappointed, and mad….but not towards him. He shouldn't take the blame. He didn't know that he was getting married…. It was a surprise….a horrible one.

"…A-And when are you getting married?"

A tear managed to roll down her pink eyes. A strong pain surfaced on her throat, anxious to hear his answer.

"Next week…"

"Next week?! Why so soon?"

He wiped her tears away, making her feel even more anxious. She didn't care about her tears. Momo wanted answers.

"…The original date for my marriage had been set to March 30th for the pass two years…. But my grandmother had altered the date right after her visit with Gabriela that night. Gabriela had been looking at wedding dresses ever since."

Momo had an urge to swear at the girl, but she controlled herself. She was, of course, Toushiro's fiancée.

"Where's your wedding then?"

"Germany."

Her eyes widened. "You're going back?"

He nodded. "Yes, and most likely, I'll be living there. Everything had been paid by my grandmother. She wants me to do what my parents had wanted me to do. I'm sorry, Momo…"

**Sorry** wasn't going to cure the pain she was feeling both physically and mentally. **Sorry** wasn't going to stop her tears from raining out of her. **Sorry** was definitely not going to sew or glue her heart back together.

Momo put her head down, thinking of what to say…. But what could she say? Please don't leave me? She didn't want to sound desperate, and she wasn't. But she was heartbroken.

Instead, she pasted a fake smile on her lips and looked back at him.

"I hope you and Gabriela have a great wedding."

It didn't sound meaningful, but who cared.

"We wo-… I won't have a great wedding…. I want to be with you…"

"….But what can we do about it? The future's already set."

* * *

Matsumoto stared at the white ceiling, gripping the sheets underneath her. Oh God, what has she done? What has done?

She had just slept with him, that's what she had done. And why? Because she had just fallen for his stupid love game! That's why!

…But it had been great. She had missed his body hovering over hers, his lips making contact with every inch of her-

"Ya awake, Ran-chan…."

She felt his hand snake down her bare leg, and she turned around to meet him, her long hair falling on the pillow under her.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad ya forgave me. I thought I had to kidnap ya in order to get yar attention."

"I haven't forgiven you yet." she said sternly.

"…Then what was just a few hours ago that we did?"

"You seducing me into bed and me being stupid enough to fall for it. That's what I call it."

He touched her soft pink lips with his long slender fingers, and slowly, his gorgeous eyes opened. Matsumoto stared at them, excited at how beautiful they were. It had been a long time since she had last seen them.

"…But we love each other….so I wouldn't be calling it seduction."

* * *

**I'm finished! Thanks for reading! I have a lil harmless survey for you guys and I just need your OPINIONS. Which is better: Mac or HP? Tell me YOUR answer and YOUR reason why. **

**Anyway, I had to make Momo Hitsugaya as my "alarm clock" in order for me to get this chapter finished. You see, I was half way done with it before but I get distracted so she was like my alarm clock. Every like 10 mns, she would I.M me to finish the story! :D teehee. If ya see any mistakes, please tell me so! Ruby don't bite, unless she's hungry.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23! Thank you to those amazing reviews! I'm very grateful for them! Anyway, next chapter is the _last _chapter! :D I'm happy cuz then I get to work on 'Way towards the Heart' and once that one is finished, I'll upload probably 2 HitsuHina stories. Enjoy chapter 23, flames and critics are allowed (I still want them in order to improve. I want to become a better writer). Enjoy my LoveBugs!**

**

* * *

**

The days had passed quickly, oh yes they had, and it was a day before the big wedding. Gabriela had randomly shown up at their apartment and talk to him about their wedding. (Momo had not wanted to listen, but because curiosity was killing her, she had hid behind the door and listened to what they had been saying).

Gabriela had told him that the cake had just arrived, and along with the other food, it would be arriving at her sister's house. The decorations were at his grandmother's house and the church had already prepared for the wedding as well.

Everything was ready, in general.

….But not Momo.

She wasn't ready to let go of him. She wasn't going to force him to stay; Momo wasn't selfish like that. He had made his decision and she wasn't going to add more pressure to both of them by talking him out of it. If he wanted to continue his parents' legacy, then he should. The brunette had told herself that before…. It was his decision, it would make his ceased parents happy.

Gabriela, before taking a flight off to Germany, had bought him two luggage. She had thanked Momo for buying him clothes (Momo had the urge to grab her by the hair and throw her out of her apartment when she had said that) and for keeping him in well-shape so that his wedding tuxedo fit him right.

Yes, he was really leaving her…

Her friends had been shocked too. Gabriela had met most of them because of Toushiro and had invited them to the wedding, but unfortunately for her, all of them had declined the offer.

Besides not being able to go, Matsumoto had her own problems with Gin. After sleeping with him the day she had seen him after leaving the café, they had stayed in touch. He would always call her and they would talk for hours. He would talk to her with his seductive tone and she would always bring it down; but deep down, she loved it.

Ichigo, Renji, and Kira weren't going for one simple reason: it would hurt their friend. Yes, Toushiro was their friend, but Momo was more than just a friend to them and it would hurt her even more seeing her friends going to see the man she loves get married with someone else.

* * *

Momo stared at the Sake sitting in front of her. Nanao's words went from ear and out the other; Momo just stared at the small bubbles coming towards the top of her cold drink.

She wasn't one who drank alcohol when having a problem, but she felt like gulping down two or three cups down her throat….Or maybe four.

"Momo, you're going to become like Matsumoto."

Momo shook her head like a child, her mind spinning around.

"No! Matsumoto drinks for every little problem, I don't. I usually eat a lot more."

"…But if you start now and continue doing so, you're going to become addicted; and once you're addicted, it'll be hard for you to stop."

"Who says I'm going to be drinking everyday? It's just for today…"

"….And probably tomorrow since it's the wedding, and the next day since it's their honeymoon, and then the following day since it's their first day as a newlywed, and…" Nanao stopped as she noticed her friend order a new drink. "Momo, please stop."

"No! If Toushiro and Gabriela can get married without acknowledging the fact that I'm getting heartbroken, then I can drink and becoming an alcoholic. Who's gonna care?"

Nanao grabbed her hand. "Me, and every other person that cares about you!"

Nonetheless, Momo's expression did not alter. Yes, her friends would care about her health, but there was one person whom she wanted to care the most. Though she knew that he wouldn't. Wouldn't he?…

"I know you want Toushiro to realize that what he's doing is a big mistake, but drinking is not going to solve anything."

Momo rolled her eyes. It felt strange her doing so. She barely rolled her eyes. "Then what do you want me to do? Stay at home and cry my eyes out as he packs up and leaves to get married with some girl that he met less than two weeks ago?"

"Momo, I understand-"

Momo snapped her fingers as the bartender quickly filled another glass for her. She drank it in two sips and then glared at her friend.

"You don't understand! How can you understand when you're engaged to someone to the person that cares about you? What if Shunsui suddenly found out that he was engaged to some other woman miles away? How would you feel?"

Nanao frowned, Momo's words hitting her hard. She would go crazy and demand a rational explanation for it. Would she let Shunsui calmly walk out the door for some other chick?

Heck no…

"I would feel terrible….hurt, sad, angry…"

"Then now you know how I feel. And what can I do about it? Nothing! I can't tie him up and kidnap him! What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to him! Tell him that he has a freedom of making his own choices and not to let anyone tamper with it! Tell him that if he doesn't want to-"

"…A-And how many times do you think I've told him that? And, I'm not the only one! Orihime, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Kira, and Renji have talked to h-him as well! What else can I d-do?"

Nanao lowered her head, thinking. Talking, the number one solution, was completely out of the picture. She desperately wanted to help Momo, since the poor girl deserved more. Out of the whole group, she was the only single one. She had Shunsui, while Matsumoto re-linked herself to Gin, Kira was dating a foreign girl who was three years older than he was, Orihime was in a dilemma between Ichigo and the strange stoic green-eyed and another friend of hers, and Renji had met a girl named Nemu at a pet store.

Everyone had someone….whether they were destined or not.

"M-Maybe I-I was destined to be a-alone…"

"Don't talk like that! You're not even in your mid-twenties yet! You're still young and perfect men don't just pop up out of nowhere! Sometimes, it can take years."

Momo played with her empty cup, her once childish brown eyes were now bright red.

She was drunk.

"I-I th-think I'm g-gonna just go ho-home."

"I'll take you home."

As she stood, Momo waved her head and shook her head. "N-No. You g-go home. Sh-Shunsui's probably w-waiting for you. I c-can walk."

"Forget him. He's a grown man. Besides, it's not good for a you to be walking out at night drunk. Any man can take advantage of you and who knows what he'll do to you…"

Momo shrugged unworriedly. She exited the bar with her head hung low and her hair in a messy fashion as if she had just woken up from a long nap.

Nanao ran after her, taking her cellular phone out of her handbag.

"I'm calling Shunsui to pick us up."

The women sat down on a bench as Nanao called her fiancé and told him to pick them up. She explained to him her friend's intoxication and how there were men walking around the area. After hanging up, they both waited for Nanao's fiancé to arrive in a black SUV. In the meantime, Momo placed her head on her friend's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Her television was on loudly as she washed the dirty dishes. It was thirty after eleven and she had just finished having a "house date" with her boyfriend (whom all of her friends thought as 'creepy'), whom had not eaten the food she had made for the tenth time in the row after eating it the first time.

After washing the dishes, she took a long refreshing shower and put on her favorite pajamas, a pink large blouse with a large stuffed animal on front and blue shorts. She combed her hair into a bun and fixed her bed.

Though before throwing herself on her bed and falling into a deep sleep, she picked up the mess in her living room (not wanting to leave it for tomorrow since she wanted to visit Momo) and placed the leftovers inside the fridge.

Once finished with everything, she began to shut off all the lights and make sure the windows were locked.

However, a light knock on the door halted her movements and she stared at the door.

Who could be knocking on her door this late?

Maybe it's Ulquiorra, she thought, but doubted it.

She pushed open the curtains and looked outside, her eyes widening. Quickly, she unlocked the door and opened it, meeting large green eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Hangover.

That was one of the worse things that can occur to any person in the world. Oh, the dizzy feeling….the urge to run to the toilet and just throw up all of the waste one had drunk and eaten last night, and the worse of all…..the killer headache. The ache wouldn't go away. That ache that caused Momo to groan on her bed and place the pillow on top of her head.

She had woken half an hour ago, though it took her some time to think and remember some things that had occurred yesterday. While Toushiro had been packing up, she had left to meet Nanao at the mall. However, the mall soon turned to the bar and Momo had not helped herself but drink her night out.

It was a bad idea, of course, but what else could she have done. Eating chocolate seemed like a better idea, but she was tired of getting acne after eating bars of chocolate. Besides, alcohol was probably the only thing that could've cured her from the depression she had yesterday….

Wrong!

It got worse. The ill feeling plus the feeling of loneliness was eating her alive. Tears were sliding down her pink eyes.

A long, cold shower would help her, but every time she would get up, her head would spin for a while, her energy would drain away as if some supernatural thing was stealing all of her energy, and she would collapse on the bed again.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Momo thought for a while whether to pick it up or not, but after its loud sound was getting into her aching mind, she collapsed on the floor and crawled towards it.

Only if Matsumoto was watching her right now…

Once reaching the chest of drawers, she grabbed the phone and placed it on her ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Where is he?! Where is he?!"

Momo groaned as the voice in the other line screamed through her ear. She furthered herself away from the phone and glared at it for a second.

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Gabriela. Momo, where's Toushiro? He was supposed to be here two hours ago!"

Momo rubbed her aching head and looked at the clock. It read eight A.M. If it was eight in the morning here, then it was four over there.

"I don't know. What do I look like, his nanny? Last time I knew, I was his girlfriend!"

She hung up and stared into space, suddenly worried. If Toushiro wasn't in Germany, then where was he?

* * *

**I'm done! I hope ya guys enjoyed this chapter! If you see any mistake, don't hesitate on telling me! I have to get ready for school but I just wanted to update before heading off to Homeworkville. **

**Anyway, a random question. How many of you throw yourselves on the bed when you're TIRED!? Not gently lay down on the bed....but throw yourselves and shut your eyes and SLEEP when you're DEAD TIRED? Well, I did that once..... HORRIBLE IDEA SMARTLESS RUBY! So, what happened to this dumb of an author? She jumped towards the bed with her eyes closed and landed half way on the bed and then slipped since she was right on the edge and fell on the floor on her back. **

**But the floor was so comfortable that day. If it wasn't for the mess in the room, I would've stayed there and slept.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	24. Three words: I Love You

**Last chapter! Doesn't it feel good, Ruby, to finish a story? YES! Now, I can only worry about "Way Towards the Heart" and finish that one and then I can work on new ideas. Well, for the ones that remember "Diary", I have a BETTER and IMPROVED version of it that I HAVE to let it out in words; and a new completely different multi-shot. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter and please leave me a review and critics and etc...., I suck at endings. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

She had just arrived from the store with two small boxes of aspirins in her hands while humming a tune.

Oh, the headache.

Momo quickly poured water into a cup and got two small white pills. Rapidly, she placed the pills inside her mouth, grabbed the glass of water, and felt the pills go down her throat. Her mind continued to spin as she strolled out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

The soft couch was calling out to her, comforting her, and smiling she obliged, throwing herself on it and closing her eyes.

* * *

Gabriela stared at the suddenly melting cake. She had learned the hard way that the wedding was off, though she was more depressed than angry. If Toushiro didn't want to get married for any reason, why not just tell her? Why did he have to embarrass her like that by not showing up?

Everyone was present at the wedding! His whole family (including the ones that lived in Japan and were eager to see him again) were there, neighbors that he had once grown up with (also excited to see him), her friends and family.

Her older sister had given her the bad news that her fiancé had not arrived from Seireitei. She had then quickly contacted his grandmother and asked her what was going on. His grandmother had told her that she didn't know what was going on, though Gabriela took it as a lie.

It has been approximately fourteen hours since the hectic scene from before. Two hours after Gabriela accepted the fact that he wasn't going to show up, she had told everyone to leave, and they all did once seeing the tears and anger in her eyes.

She was now sitting inside the once-to-be party room, staring at the melting cake. The humidity outside was causing her to sweat and her once beautiful straight red hair to suddenly become frizzy.

The cake's frosting dripped on the table, and Gabriela watched it uncaring. She looked at the custom made glass cups in which their guests were once going to drink from. In pink large letters read Toushiro & Gabriela and a heart was shown underneath.

Angrily, she grabbed the glass and threw it on the floor, shattering into pieces.

"Why did you do this to me? Why?!"

Taking off her gleaming white heels, she threw them against the wall and screamed. Her chest heaved as she fell from the chair and on the floor.

It was her night! Her night…..and he ruined it! Why?

Oh, she knew why. It was because of his savior, Momo. After saving her, she had taken him under her care and had taught him everything he had missed for the past ten years. Gabriela was grateful that she had done that, though she wasn't grateful that she had brainwashed her fiancé.

Getting up, she walked outside the large empty room and noticed that her parents were still there. They looked at her with a worried expression, but she ignored them and walked over to her car. She opened her vehicle's door and took out her purse. She was going to call Momo and force her to tell her where Toushiro was. Gabriela wasn't going to let both of them embarrass her and then run away without giving an explanation.

* * *

Orihime looked from Toushiro, who was staring at the picture of her brother, Sora, to Ulquiorra, who was staring at Toushiro with an expressionless face.

Finally, Ulquiorra's jade green eyes looked at her, demanding an answer.

Orihime giggled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"He's my friend's boyfriend…well, ex-boyfriend, and he's staying here for a night."

"He's the one from the forest?"

"Y-Yeah, and I need to help him. It's a long story and I'll tell you when it's all over, but now, we need to take him to Momo."

Toushiro looked at Orihime and then at Ulquiorra. Both men's eyes met for a second, but then, Toushiro stared at her.

"I want to call my grandmother and explain to her why I chose not to get married."

Orihime smiled. "Great! I'll buy you a phone card so you can call. I'll be back and I'll also bring some food so I can make my Super-Duper-Quadruple Orihime Cake Mix-"

"Don't bother yourself with such nonsense, woman. I'll take you out to dinner instead."

The orange-haired girl pouted her lips sadly, but accepted his offer anyway.

* * *

Momo flipped over the pages of the photo album, tears rolling down her eyes as she looked at the pictures she and Toushiro had taken in the past.

One of them had been taken when she had first taken him to the fair. After winning her a few prices, they had gone towards a spring lake the fair had and had taken many pictures with her camera.

A sudden giggle escaped her lips as she remembered that day perfectly. After the picture taking, she had almost dropped her camera into the water, though because of Toushiro, the small device was safe and sound.

Turning the page again, the next picture was taken when they had both went to the zoo. Toushiro had identified more than half of the animals there and had even spoken to a few, and strangely enough, the animals had responded by making strange noises or making body movements.

The following picture was a picture she had taken when they were both theater. Before the horror movie had started, they had taken picture of them in the darkened room. She had taken out her tongue and had been cross-eyed, a technique some of her friends had thought as disgusting.

Another picture had been taken at the dentist. She had taken him to the dentist for the first time and after coming out (according to the dentist, Toushiro had only one minor cavity but that had been fixed that same day), she had taken a picture of him with white sparkling new teeth.

Momo closed the photo album. She couldn't take it no more. Looking at the pictures they had taken in the past made her think how cruel Toushiro and his family were towards her. Didn't they know that they had started a close relationship with each other? Didn't they know the myriad times he had saved her from Obi and other people who had wanted to hurt her, like the time they went to a club with Matsumoto, Renji, Ichigo, Kira and his soon-to-be fiancée and a man had been constantly nagging her to sleep with him.

Ahh…., the good times…..

Her phone rang and wiping the tears that had been accumulating in her eyes, she stood up and picked up.

"Hello?"

**"Tell me where he is! I'm not joking anymore! I don't care if he loves me or hates me, but tell me where the hell he is?"**

Momo rolled her eyes. "Look, Gabriela, for the second time, I do not know where he is! Last time I saw him, he was packing up to get married with you. I did not change his mind, nor did I kidnap him so he wouldn't marry you, alright, so don't start pointing your finger at me."

**"I will start pointing my finger at you if he doesn't show up tomorrow with an explanation! I will fly back to Seireitei with my lawyers and the police!"**

"…And what are you going to charge me with? Having a better relationship with Toushiro than you two ever had?"

Momo heard Gabriela hang up and she hanged up herself. Walking back to the sofa, she turned on the TV, trying to get her mind off him.

* * *

As Orihime explained the whole Momo - Toushiro - Gabriel - wedding - drama to Ulquiorra, Toushiro was in her kitchen with her phone by his ear calling his grandmother. He stared at the window in front of him, patiently waiting for someone to pick up.

And finally, the ringing stopped.

**"Hello?"**

"Grandma, it's me, Toushiro."

**"Toushiro!? Son, where are you? Everyone's looking for you! Some of your friends have called here, especially some guy named R-Renjay?**"

"Renji. I know him. I'm sorry I made everyone worried, but I don't want to get married with Gabriela. I have thought things over by myself with no one pressuring me, so I don't you nor Gabriela blaming Momo."  
**  
"Gabriela's very upset and angry with both of you. I'm not blaming Momo for anything. She's a good girl, and inside I knew that something like this was going to happen."**

"Then why did you continue with it? Why didn't you talk it out first?"

**"Because I wanted to continue everything your parents had wanted. I'm sorry, Toushiro. I know I was pressuring you into doing something you weren't ready for, and I know I was hurting Momo as well, but your parents…"**

"I know my parents are dead, and I do want to make them happy…. However, if I do make them happy, then I won't be happy. I barely know Gabriela. I know I have met her in the past, but everything's a blur. It has been a decade since I had last seen her. If I liked her back then, then that all changed. I met someone I love, Grandma, and I don't want to lose her."  
**  
"Then go after her, son. Don't lose her. Girls like her don't come every ten years or so."**

Toushiro heard her laugh, making him smile. 'Thank you for understanding, Grandma. Tell Gabriela that I'm sorry and that I know that there's someone out there waiting for her."

**"I will, and you better visit me soon. I'm too old to be taking airplanes."**

"I will. See you soon, Grandma."

**"See you soon, son."**

Toushiro clicked on the 'end' button and walked back to the living room. Orihime looked at him with a curious expression.

"What happened?"

"She understands, and she'll also talk with Gabriela. But right now, I want to see Momo and apologize to her."

Orihime smiled. "That's great! We can drive you there-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll walk. It'll give me time to think things through also."

"Alright, but what about your luggage? You can't carry them back over there."

Toushiro walked over to the door, opening it. "I'll pick them up tomorrow. Thanks for all your help."

Swiftly, he walked out the door and towards the night with his hands deep inside his pockets. A cold breeze passed by him, but he didn't shiver at all. He was too nervous to do so.

* * *

TV was no hope. The only good shows that were broadcasting were cheesy soap operas with their main characters (a hot man and a sexy woman) making out.

That was no help.

Instead, she was reading the email Matsumoto had sent her half an hour ago. Matsumoto had written to her about going on vacation with Gin to work out their relationship with him and forgetting everything that had happened between them.

But Momo knew her well. Matsumoto wasn't someone who forgets the past that easily.

Sighing, she turned off her laptop and laid down on the couch. She had work tomorrow, and knew that she should get her things ready, but she wasn't in the mood for anything.

TV was no hope. The only good shows that were broadcasting were cheesy soap operas with their main characters (a hot man and a sexy woman) making out.

That was no help.

Instead, she was reading the email Matsumoto had sent her half an hour ago. Matsumoto had written to her about going on vacation with Gin to work out their relationship with him and forgetting everything that had happened between them.

But Momo knew her well. Matsumoto wasn't someone who forgets the past that easily.

Sighing, she turned off her laptop and laid down on the couch. She had work tomorrow, and knew that she should get her things ready, but she wasn't in the mood for anything.

Toushiro was out there, somewhere, and everyone was looking for him. Where is he? Is it possible that he went back to the forest and stayed there? Maybe his life there wasn't hectic at all compared to the things that were suddenly going on.

An unexpected knock was heard, and she got up to get it, of course. Deep inside her thoughts, she hoped that it was Toushiro. She was dying to see him. If he really was back in the forest, then she hoped that he was living a better life than what she had given him (though she knew that he wasn't having a better life out there).

It was as if her prayers had been heard. Standing in front of her with his hands inside his pockets and his head tilted sideways slightly was none other than Toushiro himself.

Momo blinked surprisingly and a small smile rose to her lips.

"H-Hi…"

"I missed you." Was all he said as he suddenly hurried inside and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and pressing his lips against hers.

Shock ran throughout her body as he spun her around three times before putting her down. Their kiss halted and she looked up at him confusingly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Coming back to you, of course."

"…But what about your wedding? Gabriela has been calling me, asking me where you are and telling me that if you don't show up, she's going to come here with her lawyers and the police."

He pecked her lips and undid her messy bun, running his fingers through her hair.

"Forget her. We can deal with her tomorrow. I talked to my grandmother before coming here and she understands everything. You won't have to worry about her, and I'll deal with Gabriela tomorrow. But now, let's talk about us."

Momo's smile widened and her chest heaved in excitement. "A-Alright, b-but where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you!"

"I was in Orihime's house. I made her promise not to tell anyone that I was there, and she did. I over thought many things and I have come to the conclusion that I don't want to marry Gabriela. She's not the one I want to spend my entire my life with. I want to spend my life with you. I've wasted ten years in a forest knowing who I was but never knowing the fact that I had a freedom to choose whatever I want, and now that I realized it, I chose my first decision, and it's for me to stay here with you, forever."

Momo locked her lips with his, kicking the door closed and bringing him deep into their apartment. She threw themselves on the couch and wrapped her arms around his waist, wanting nothing more than him and his love. Their bodies swayed against one another, missing that sensual spark. His hands went to her back, stroking it. Her hands went to his hair, running her small fingers through his soft silky locks.

He stopped the make out section and attacked her neck, wanting to leave her a mark. Momo let out a moan.

Oh how she missed this….

…And how she misses so much more….

She felt something hard touch her thighs, and blushing, she giggled.

"Geez, you men…." she smirked.

He looked down at her, taking off her Spiderman T-shirt.

"I've missed you a lot, Momo. I'm sorry for the hurt I've cost you."

"I missed you too."

She removed his T-shirt as well, touching his hard body. "We should make a pledge of not to let anyone intervene with our relationship. But, how should our pledge go?"

He stroked her cheek with his fingers. With his other hand, he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "Why not this?"

He turned her hand so her palm was face up and then placed his hand on top of hers. Their fingers touched, matching perfectly with one another.

"It's like a new journey for us….. A journey that shall never be finished. And only _three words_ can make the journey continue and not make it stop…"

Momo sat up and kissed him. "_I love you_…."

* * *

**Finished! Once again, I SUCK AT ENDINGS! I don't know how to finish things. Gosh I suck at this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Momo Hitsugaya was by my side the whole time, telling me to finish this lol. Thanks to her and EVERYONE OF YOU WHO SUPPORTED THIS STORY AND ETCCC. I was listening to The Climb from Miley Cyrus while typing this. That song is so good. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed even if chapter/ending sucked. Gosh I feel horrible. Now, I'll focus on 'Way towards the Heart' and once I'm finished with that one, NEW STORIES! **

**Thank you to everyone!**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
